


The Cerulean Dream

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealous Rhett, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Minor Character Death, Pain Kink, Rhett POV, Rimming, Sadism, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, body issues, references to non-con, rhink, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 88,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU fic where Rhett and Link have not met yet. Link lives in downtown L.A. and is in a need of a roommate. Rhett is moving from North Carolina and searches for a place to stay. They meet but there is something shady about Link and Rhett wants to know more about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop imagine Link with a tattoo sleeve and charm bracelet so I gave him those. :3

Rhett laid on his hotel bed in the early morning, feeling exhausted. He had arrived in Los Angeles city late at night and he was still tired from the travel. He had made appointments to go see several flats on the same day. He had one month to find a place to live in until his new job would start and he needed to find an apartment soon. Moving from North Carolina was a big decision but when the opportunity had come he was ready to leave to see the world from another perspective. As a man being in his late thirties and not yet married sure brought up some discussion in his conservative neighbourhood and Rhett wanted to keep information about his personal life to himself.

He had tried to date girls in his younger years, trying to avoid the rumours but soon he had to admit to himself that it wasn't for him. As he became a young adult and had his freedom he often took trips to New York to be himself but for some reason, he never moved there. He had met a man and he was in a relationship with him for several years but never lived under the same roof with him. His partner couldn't live like that after five years and because Rhett never could tell his family about them he had left. Rhett was sad and frustrated for a long time after that. More years passed while being judged for not starting a family and he really started looking for a place which would be far away from his old life.

He was interested in television and movie industry but his education was civil engineering. He had thought of the possibilities starting studying while he was working in L.A. But he wouldn't make any rushed moves until he was settled down in the new city.

It was time to get up. His first appointment was scheduled for eleven A.M. and it was already nine A.M. He got up from the bed unwillingly and went to take a quick shower. He rummaged his suitcase to pick up clothes. He chose black jeans and a red button up shirt. He fixed his hair up like he always did, he knew it made him look even taller than he already was but it didn't matter, he liked being tall and people looking at him. An hour later he was ready to leave. The first place would be not that far away as he looked at the map from his phone but he wanted to make sure he had plenty of time when he would wonder around in the foreign city.

It was a good decision to make. After first twenty minutes in the streets, he got lost. Many times he tried to figure out from his phone to where he was supposed to go, the address he had put in wasn't simply there. ''Just great.'' He muttered to himself. He saw a coffee shop nearby and thought he could ask directions from there and he wouldn't mind getting a cup of coffee to go either.

After getting the right direction and steaming cup of coffee he relaxed a little. There were people everywhere and it would take some time to get used to it. He started walking towards his first destination and noticed it wasn't that hard to find. Maybe he had been just anxious and couldn't first figure it out by himself.

From the first look at the first apartment, he knew he could never move there. The place was small, dirty and by the looks of it there must have been more than one tenant. He didn't need another college dorm experiences in his life. The second apartment was better, a lot better but it was an expensive one too. He didn't plan to use his monthly salary for just rent, he wanted to save enough to actually get a house for himself from some nice neighbourhood. He had saved a lot already but he wanted to settle in and live a little before that. He wanted to meet people and make friends before he would start to take care of a house. The third and fourth apartments were passable ones so he had expressed his interest to the owners. There were a lot of other people to look at them too so he didn't have his hopes up too much. It would be lucky to actually get in either of those places.

He still had one last apartment to go look at. He wasn't actually sure why he had picked that one. It was on way top of his price range, maybe he was intrigued by the location. It couldn't be more centre of the downtown. There he would totally get into a new lifestyle if he really would want it. He didn't know yet if he would start to be an outgoing person but he was willing to give it a try. He had been alone for a long time and he was definitely ready for some action.

Before the appointment, he figured out he could eat something and that's what he did. He found a nice lunch bar nearby. He ordered just a salad. He was no way near to be overweight but he was somewhat health conscious. He finished his meal quickly and then it was time to get to the right direction and head to the apartment. He had few other viewings scheduled for the next day as well so he would stop looking after the fifth apartment for the day.

He started to get better at finding places and soon he stood in front of the tall, old building. It had been at some point some sort of a factory and it had been turned into loft-style apartments. It sure looked like something out of his price range and he had his doubts about it if it would be suitable for him at all. For a split second, he thought about turning around but then decided against it. _I might as well go. I'm already here._

He rang the speaker doorbell and it took a couple of seconds before he heard some rustling noises and then a male voice answering. ''Yes?''

''I'm Rhett. We spoke on the phone the other day about me coming to see your apartment today.'' He spoke into the speaker.

''I'll let you in.'' The man said and it was followed by a loud buzzing noise from the door. Rhett opened the door and saw the really nice and clean lobby. There were a few elevators on both sides of the lobby. There sure was multiple apartments, the building was, at least, ten-story high. The floor was covered by shiny grey concrete and walls were painted white except one wall which was still showing the original dark red bricks there. In the middle was two large black leather couches and between them was some kind of a big pot plant.

He started to think he was scheduled for a private viewing since he saw no one else in the lobby and no one was going in or out of the door. He pressed the elevator button and the metallic doors opened immediately. He had been told it would be the seventh floor and that's the button he pushed. The doors closed again and the elevator started moving. He felt a little uneasy. There he was, going into the apartment he surely wouldn't move in, all by himself. When he had talked with the owner he hadn't sounded very enthusiastic about showing his apartment but after talking a little bit more about himself and why he was moving he had made the appointment. It had been odd but Rhett thought it couldn't hurt to go see the place. Now he was having second thoughts.

When Rhett arrived at the right floor after the slow elevator ride he noticed a man holding a heavy looking metal door open, he assumed it was for him. ''Are you Charles Neal?'' He asked directly.

''I am.'' The man looked at Rhett from head to toe and then offered his hand to Rhett to shake it quickly as a greeting. ''Come on in.'' He said then and opened the door wider, gesturing the tall man to follow him.

Rhett couldn't help but notice how handsome the man was. Wild dark hair, piercing blue eyes behind stylish glasses. Lean body, slender hips and wide shoulders, his black t-shirt revealing his fully tattooed left arm. He was fairly tall but not nearly as tall as Rhett. _Get yourself together. You are here to look at the apartment, not him._ He got his eyes away from the man and looked around. It was almost unreal how amazing the place looked like. It could be presented in any interior fashion magazine anytime.

''Wow, quite of a place you got.'' Rhett managed to say. There was a lot of open space. The large factory style windows covered one wall, revealing a nice view of the city. He liked the dark wooden floors and how the loft's style was authentic. Some air-conditioning pipes were visible at the ceiling and he liked a lot that the ceiling height was at least four to five meters in the living room and the kitchen area. It would sure give him space to think freely. In the middle of the room was a huge L-shaped brown couch and it looked comfortable. There were a few yellow and blue throw pillows on it and in front of the couch was a big glass coffee table. The only rug he saw in the open space was under the couch and it was a huge white one. He frowned for a moment. He would never pick a white carpet. _What? Are you already moving in here?_

''You like what you see, huh?'' The man smiled up at him, revealing his beautiful white teeth with some impressive canines.

Rhett sighed deeply. ''Oh yeah, but truth to be told, Charles, I don't think this would be a place for me.'' He was still looking around. The kitchen was in the same space with the living room and it had shiny black cupboards and a big wooden counter island in front of it with metallic bar stools around it.

''Don't be so quick to judge, you haven't seen your room yet and call me Link, it's short for my middle name. No one calls me 'Charles'.'' The brunette flashed his white grin at Rhett again.

''Okay, _Link_.'' He gave unnecessary emphasis to the name like he was trying to taste it. ''Don't get me wrong, this place is amazing but I'm afraid it's out of my price-''

Link hurried to stop him. ''Shush, that is not a problem. I'm sure we can find a price good for you. Now, let me show your room.''

Rhett was getting suspicious. _Maybe he is some sort of a maniac and is going to murder me._ The thought crossed his mind. He couldn't keep himself from wondering if the money wasn't an issue why Link was searching for a roommate at all? And why he was alone, having a private viewing? It all was weird, but Link looked and acted normal, not some maniac who could be capable of killing him.

Then Rhett heard something, like a dog barking.'' What was that?'' He asked as he followed Link.

''That's my dog. I put her in my room so she wouldn't jump all over you. She is a little bit enthusiastic about new people. I hope you're not allergic to dogs.'' Link looked at him with wide eyes.

''I'm not. I like dogs.'' Rhett's voice was almost a mumble.

''So, here it is.'' Link opened the door at the other end of the apartment. ''There is a private bathroom and even a small balcony. No smoking in there, though. Are you a smoker?'' Link was staring at him.

Rhett tried to ignore the fact how blue and capturing the man's eyes were. ''Nah.'' He shook his head as he looked into the room. It was like a small apartment itself. It was fully furnished and he liked that. He wouldn't have to do anything but just move in with his personal items. On one side of the room was a nice double bed and in front of it was two large dressers with mirrors. In one corner was a grey lounging chair and a metallic lamp was hanging over it. _It would be nice to sit there with Link in my... What..? ...A laptop or book in my lap, I meant. Get yourself together! You're not having a crush on this man you just met!_

He went to open the bathroom door and it was smaller than he had expected but it was better than enough. The balcony was a nice extra and there was a couple of chairs and a small table. He could definitely imagine him being there with a morning coffee.

The reality hit him again. ''I really like this but...''

Once again, Link cut him off. ''Good! Can I tell you something?''

Rhett glanced at him, Link's intense gaze was hard to handle without getting a tingling feeling from it. ''Sure.''

Link sighed and then put his hand on Rhett's arm kindly. Normally Rhett would have leaned away from the touch but Link's touch wasn't making him uncomfortable. ''You have no idea how many people have come to look at this place and all of them are either crazy or annoying L.A. young adults. I was ready to give up finding anyone because I really want someone who is even a little closer to my age and besides that when you told me you're originally from North Carolina it got me interested. I'm originally from there too but I and my mom moved here when I was only seven. I still remember the place.'' Link took his hand off Rhett's arm.

''Oh, how old are you then?'' Rhett asked. Link sure looked like he was just under thirty and it made him wonder.

Link tilted his head to the side and looked at him with an expression what said: 'are you really asking that'. ''I'm 37.'' He said then, frowning.

''You look younger than that.'' Rhett blurted out, he knew he shouldn't make comments about his looks.

''Thank you, I guess.'' Link sounded a little uncomfortable.

Rhett bit his lip. ''Sorry. I mean... I should probably leave now.'' He was ready to take the first steps towards the door.

He didn't when Link continued: ''But we haven't talked about the money yet.''

Rhett wanted to stay but he needed to get real. ''Look, man. This place is great and all but I don't think you need a subtenant hanging around at all, and this is...''

''Too expensive? Yeah, you made that clear earlier. But I said before it is not an issue. The personality is more important than money. I had a roommate once but when he left, this place, it feels so empty and big.'' Rhett could hear a hint of sadness in Link's voice.

The more he looked into Link's blue eyes the more he wanted to stay. He gulped hard but nodded then. ''Okay, what's the deal?'' He found himself asking.

Link grinned widely and lead the taller man to the kitchen area. He hopped to sit on the bar stool and Rhett got the opposite side or the island. He had a hard time concentrating on what Link was saying as he kept looking at the man's pink, full lips and tongue come out to wet them every now and then. His eyes drifted to his tattooed arm as Link leaned on his elbows. He tried to figure out what was tattooed there and he also noticed the interesting charm bracelet he had.

''Uhhmm, it's mostly abstract patterns if you're thinking that.'' Link said then, lifting his arm up to Rhett to see.

''Oh, I didn't mean to stare.'' Rhett felt the heat rising on his cheeks.

After that incident, he concentrated on what Link was telling him. He got Rhett convinced about that he could really afford living there. He had offered Rhett even some coffee as they kept talking. The formal part was over and they were sharing a little bit of information about themselves. Turned out that they would have been in the same school as kids if Link had never moved away. It was an interesting fact. Talking with Link was easy, it was like they had known each other for a long time already. Rhett was interested of the fact that Link was working as a cameraman at the local studio and in his free time he took photographs and occasionally he had rented a gallery to present his work and he had got some extra income from it.

''This has been nice but I need to go to work tonight and I still need to take Jade, my dog, out before that, so...'' Link was gently telling Rhett that he should get going.

''Right, I started to babble again. Well, I have appointments for tomorrow to see few other apartments but I guess I'll call you? I need to think about this for a while.'' Rhett said then.

''Sure. Don't wait too long.'' Link smiled. He got up from the seat and walked Rhett to the front door. ''That's my room by the way.'' Link gestured the closed door near the exit. ''It's a little bit smaller than yours but I like to be close to the front door.''

''Can be handy in case of a fire.'' Rhett joked.

''Well, I have my reasons...'' The tone of Link's voice lowered a note and it raised some questions in Rhett's mind but he wasn't going to ask what the smaller man had meant by it. They said goodbyes to each other and Link closed the door after Rhett had stepped out. He was sure it was the weirdest thing ever. He still couldn't believe he now had an opportunity to move in there. He sure questioned the reasons Link had offered to him but maybe he was being sincere and there was nothing to worry about. _You can still call him and ask him out even if you're not moving in with him._ He thought. Link had briefly mentioned during the conversation that he was gay. They had talked something about living in North Carolina and Link mentioned it was easier to live in L.A. when he preferred not to date women. Rhett guessed he only mentioned it to see if he was uncomfortable with it but Rhett had mentioned him being in the same situation and then the conversation went on without talking more about that subject.

It was already late evening when Rhett arrived back to his hotel. He was tired and hungry but he couldn't stop thinking about the last apartment he had visited and especially the man in there who had caught his eye.

He ordered something to eat from the room service and then watched TV, he had thought about going out but as the time passed he really didn't feel like going anymore. Instead, he looked at his phone and the number what was formerly nameless. Now he added 'Link' to it, not being sure if he knew what he was doing. He looked at the number for a while but snapped out of his thoughts when his phone started ringing in his hand.

The call was from his mother, she had asked about the apartments and he sort of blurted out he might have found a potential one already and then he had to talk more about it. For some reason he avoided talking about Link, he had briefly mentioned him being nice and that was all. The call ended and Rhett was ready to go sleep. He read a book he had taken with him for a while before the sleep took him.

His alarm clock beeped aggressively and it broke his wonderful dream about the new life he was going to have. He did his morning routine and he was ready to go look at more apartments. There were a couple of good ones he should have expressed his interest in but he didn't. He found excuses why Link's apartment would be the best for him. At this point, he ignored all the weirdness of yesterday and in his mind he was already moving in there. He just needed to let Link know about it and then he could start to arrange his move. He still went to look all the rest of the day's apartments, not really seeing them. 

The long day ended and he was at his hotel again. Tonight he would go out to have a drink or two and then at the next day he would call Link and tell he was ready to make a rental agreement. He knew he was moving fast and he should wait more but he didn't want to listen to his common sense anymore. He had done it all of his life and it was time to make even one spontaneous decision. He had a good feeling about the apartment, despite the weirdness and Link was nice and fun to talk to and he was _gorgeous_.

He picked the nicest clothes he had packed for the trip. Light blue, well-fitting jeans and white, red plaided shirt. He went out of the door, he had earlier seen a nice Irish style bar he could go for a moment. It didn't take long for him to start talking with strangers after a couple of drinks and with more drinks he started thinking that calling Link would be a great idea. He went outside so he could hear better. Before he knew it he had made the call. Only when Link picked up, a thought crossed his mind that it was a bad idea. He didn't even know how late it was and maybe Link was at work and he barely even knew him.

''Hello?''

''Hi, it's Rhett.'' He hoped it wouldn't sound like he had been drinking.

''Hey... What's up?'' Link's voice was shaky.

''Uhmm, nothing much... I was thinking that maybe you wouldn't be busy and could join me. I'm pretty sure I will accept your offer.'' he cursed in his mind how stupid he must sound like.

Link coughed. ''That's great, man. I'm busy at the moment so maybe come meet me tomorrow?''

Rhett was disappointed. ''Yeah, sure...''

''I'll text you when you can come, okay? I need to go now. Have fun, bye!' Link hurried to end the call.

Rhett didn't even have time to answer him anymore when he heard the dial tone. Rhett immediately regretted calling Link, his future landlord and roommate sure wouldn't appreciate him calling him late at night while being tipsy. Link had sounded like he was out of breath and it made Rhett wonder if he was at the gym or otherwise exercising. He found himself thinking about the lean body again and he sighed. _Like he wouldn't be already seeing someone._ He came to the conclusion that is was better to call it a night and slowly he dragged himself back to the hotel.

In the next morning, he felt embarrassed about calling Link. He thought he had made an idiot out of himself. Groggily he picked up his phone and he saw a text from Link there.

_I'm home from 1PM - 4PM._ The text simply said.

Rhett stared at it and then never in his life he thought he would take such a drastic decision but he picked up the phone and cancelled all the other appointments he had for the week. He had already found a place to live in and nothing could convince him otherwise.

Once again he did all his morning routines and then went out to have lunch. He had slept late and skipped the breakfast. He was ready for some comfort food. He randomly went through Yelp reviews and then picked the place he was hungry for. The place wasn't fully crowded and he was happy about that. He sat down in a booth beside the window and picked up the menu from behind forks and knifes jar. He studied it and then a waiter came to take his order. As he waited for his food to arrive he thought he saw something, or someone familiar. Then he got a better glimpse and he would recognize the tattooed arm and the charm bracelet from anywhere. _Link? Why he is dressed as a waiter?_

Link's eyes met his from across the room. Link froze in his place before going quickly to the backroom. When his waiter came with his food he had to ask. ''Do you have waiter called Link here?''

''Yes. Want me to go get him?''

''No, that's not necessary. Thank you.''

The waiter nodded and smiled before he left. Rhett didn't know what to think. He wasn't hungry anymore but he tried to get the meal down. The brunette had lied to him, he wasn't working as a cameraman, he was a waiter. A waiter with a million dollar apartment. He thought about skipping the meeting and move on but some part of him wanted to hear Link's true story. He didn't see the man at the restaurant anymore and after he had finished he left.

Next couple of hours he wandered around. He pondered what he should do. It was almost three P.M. when he made up his mind. He started walking to the building. He didn't inform Link in any way he was coming over. He probably was thinking that Rhett wasn't going to arrive at all after seeing him in the restaurant. Once again Rhett was standing at the front door and he rang the doorbell.

''Yes?'' Same happened as before, there was a rustling noise and then Link's voice coming through the speaker.

''It's Rhett.'' He simply answered.

''Oh... Right.'' Was the answer and then the door buzzed loudly, letting Rhett in.

This time, Link wasn't waiting for him by the door. He ringed the doorbell and it took a while before Link came to open it. ''Hi.'' The smaller man greeted him from the crack of the door.

''Hi to yourself. Are you gonna let me in?'' For a second Rhett saw embarrassment in Link's eyes.

''Yeah, sure.'' He opened the door wider and let Rhett go past him.

Rhett didn't hesitate when he said: ''Tell me what's going on.''

Link shrugged. ''I don't know what you're talking about.

Rhett rolled his eyes at him. ''I saw you. In the restaurant. You looked at me, don't tell me you didn't because that's a lie.'' He crossed his arms. Link didn't look so confident anymore.

''Okay, okay. You got me. I do work there.'' He held his arms open.

''So being a cameraman was a lie?''

''Not really. I've studied it but I never actually did that as a work.''

''And what about this?'' Rhett looked around. ''Is this even your apartment?'' He started to doubt everything Link had said was a lie.

Link was stunned. ''Of course, it is.''

Rhett laughed drily. ''You must make good tips then.''

''Look, man. That is really not any of your business. My offer still stands if you wanna move in.'' Link didn't look embarrassed anymore, he was more annoyed he got interrogated by a man he didn't know well.

''I think I have no any other choice. I cancelled all the other appointments I had and I really need a place to stay.'' Rhett tapped the floor with his foot anxiously.

Link smirked. ''Don't blame me for that.''

Rhett took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. He shouldn't trust the man who lied to him when they first met but there was nothing he could lose either. He could always leave, he wouldn't need to live there forever. ''You have the papers ready then?'' He gave in.

Rhett saw the annoyance leave Link's face. ''Yes, when you're moving?''

Rhett wasn't sure at all what he was about to do. ''At the end of the month. I need to go back to North Carolina to get everything ready there at first.''

Link looked like the last conversation never even happened, he was just like he was when he had first met him. Happy and confident. ''Sure thing. Let's go sign the papers then. I'll give your keys when you get back so call me when you know when you're coming back.'' He chirped.

''I'll do that.'' Rhett still couldn't believe what he was doing. Mindlessly he followed Link to the kitchen area and went through the contract papers carefully. There was nothing shady there and he signed. His heart was beating faster, he couldn't turn back now. Link tapped the papers on the table and put them in some folder, leaving Rhett's copies in front of him.

Link made small talk with him but the atmosphere was heavier than it first had been. Rhett could clearly see Link hadn't revealed all about himself yet but he hoped everything would go fine. He had made a year-long contract stay there at first but he was planning to start to look at apartments again with time once he would get back.

Then an extremely harsh ringing noise filled the room and Link's dog started barking in his room.

''Oh gosh! What was that?'' Rhett covered his ears.

''It's the downstairs doorbell. I should fix that, I know it's loud.'' The fact that Link didn't even flinch when it happened told Rhett it must have been loud always.

'' _Loud_ doesn't even start describing how that actually sounded like.'' He said and Link only chuckled. He watched Link getting up from his seat and he couldn't keep himself from looking at the man as he went to the door. The tight, black skinny jeans Link wore made him look even more tempting than he already was. _Stop it, just stop it. Don't fantasize about the man who hasn't been honest with you in the first meeting. And why on earth you're moving in with him? Maybe your crush will fade away once you get to actually know him._ All kinds of thoughts went through his head. 

Link waited by the door for his visitor to come up. Rhett could see to the door from where he was sitting. It didn't take long when the visitor came up and knocked. Link opened the door and then Rhett saw a tall, muscular, dark-haired man with brown eyes behind the door. The man instantly hugged the smaller brunette and his hands got lower and landed on his butt, squeezing hard. Link pushed him away and laughed. ''I have company.'' Rhett could barely hear Link speak. 

Rhett was biting the inside of his cheek. _You knew he would have someone. Don't get upset now._

''Sorry. Should I come back later?'' The man at the door asked from Link.

''No, no. It's fine. He is leaving. Come on in.'' Link was still smiling at the man.

The man came in and briefly nodded at Rhett as a greeting and Rhett nodded back.

''He is gonna be my roommate. Starting from next month.'' Link said and he was almost purring when he looked at the man.

Rhett felt like a third wheel and he noticed that Link didn't introduce the man to him or didn't say his name to the man. He took it as a hint that it was time for him to leave. He got up from his seat and took his part of the papers and walked to the door, going past the two men. From the corner of his eye, he saw the man keeping his hand on the small of Link's back.

''I'll call you later.'' Rhett said while looking Link in his clear blue eyes once more. He knew he was getting himself into trouble.

''I'll be waiting.'' Link said to him and smiled sweetly, making Rhett's heart flutter.

With that said Rhett got out of the door. It was time to try to forget about Link and concentrate on other, more important things. There was no reason to stay longer in the city so first thing he started to look from his phone was a flight back to North Carolina.


	2. The Move In

It was a surprise for Rhett when Link had offered to come pick him up from the airport and it was another surprise he had a car and he told Rhett that there was underground parking lot he had two parking spaces rented and one of them was empty. He had told Rhett if he ever was going to get a car of his own he could have the other spot. Rhett did have a car back in North Carolina, of course, but he had sold it before moving. He wasn't sure if he would need one in the city but he surely would think about it. Rhett still couldn't figure out from where Link got all his money. He suspected for a moment there was something illegal going on but despite the tattoos Link was sweet. His voice was soft, his movements graceful and his eyes innocent. Rhett had been too busy back in his home state that he didn't have time to daydream about his new landlord but now that he was sitting next to him his thoughts wandered again.

Link was wearing long sleeved shirt and Rhett couldn't see his tattooed arm what intrigued him, he could see a peek of the charm bracelet. He made a mental note to ask about it at some point. Rhett had never even thought about wearing one himself but it looked good on Link. _Everything would look good on that man._

As Link was driving, Rhett tried to memorize the road as best as he could. He wanted to learn the route to his new home as fast as possible. He was impressed how well Link handled the hectic city traffic and hoped he would too, someday. Everything in his new life would be different and he had a lot to learn. It excited him.

The drive from the airport to the apartment seemed much longer than it really was because of the traffic. While they waited for the lines to move they had much time to chat about their interests and such. He still couldn't believe how easy it was to be with Link. He could talk with the smaller man for hours and still have something interesting to talk about. Link found it funny when Rhett started to get enthusiastic about some random subject. 

They finally arrived and Link helped him with his bags. Rhett was surprised how strong Link was. Much stronger than he looked like. Rhett didn't have much stuff with him, he figured he could buy most of the stuff he would need nearby. The flat was fully furnished so he didn't need to worry about that either. It didn't take long when Rhett's bags were already in his room.

''Let me make some coffee before you start unpacking.'' Link said and already went to the kitchen area.

''That sounds great.'' Rhett answered and followed Link. He watched his every move. Link had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and Rhett liked he could see the tattoo sleeve again. It sure brought some edge to the otherwise sweet man. Link's glasses had dropped on the tip of his nose as he was getting the coffee maker ready. Once he was done he turned around to look at Rhett and fixed his glasses to the right place with the back of his hand. Rhett thought it looked cute.

''Now we just wait.'' He said and sat on the bar stool in front of Rhett like they had an almost month ago. ''When you start your new job?''

''Monday. I only have this weekend to settle in.''

Link only nodded at him as a response and looked like he was little disappointed. Rhett wished it was because Link would like to spend more time with him. But they continued talking about places Rhett should visit and see after he would be fully settled in and got used to the new daily routines. 

They had already finished their coffees when Rhett remembered something. ''Where's your dog?''

''She's at my mom's. I wasn't home yesterday so I took her there. I'll go get her later so you two can meet. I'm sure she likes you. She likes whoever I like.'' He grinned at Rhett and Rhett was already addicted to his lopsided grin, it made him look cunning. He also noticed Link had said he liked him. _He meant it in a friendly way._ He had to remind himself.

Rest of the day went with Rhett unpacking things and finding a place for them. He would need to go shopping but decided to leave it to the next day. He was tired of the travel and from all the unpacking. Link had gone out earlier and he had a moment to be alone in the apartment. He studied the place and found out the little things he had missed on the first visit. He pressed the button on the wall which he figured out to be the light switch but it wasn't, instead curtains began to roll over the huge windows. ''Hmm, interesting.'' He muttered to himself as he kept pushing every button he might find in the house, hoping he wouldn't break anything. For him, everything was pretty much hi-tech and he couldn't like it more. He had been always into widgets and that was another thing he had in common with Link, assuming he had chosen the place with them.

He barely heard when Link came up. ''I'm home!'' He yelled and it made Rhett smile. He could get used to that. 

''I see that.'' He chuckled. ''I was just getting to know the place. Interesting tech you have here.'' He looked around.

''Yeah, I don't care much about those. My, uh, former _roommate_ picked everything.'' Link's eyes shifted from side to side when he had said 'roommate'.

_I guess we don't have that in common then._ Rhett chose not to ask about the former roommate. Link would talk about it later if he wanted to once they would know each other better if the subject was sore. He then turned his attention towards the small, panting animal in Link's arms. ''Oh, okay. This is your dog?'' Rhett went closer to Link, offering his hand to his dog to sniff.

''Yep, this is Jade. Jade, this is Rhett, he lives with us now.'' Link was speaking to her like he was talking to a baby.

Link was so close to Rhett, he was tempted to kiss Link's forehead. The moment was so homey it made his heart melt. He slowly petted the head of the small, brown dog.

''Somehow I thought you would have a bigger dog.'' He said then but when he saw Link frowning he continued: ''I mean, nothing wrong with her... Gosh, help me here.''

''Don't worry about it.'' Link laughed. ''I know what you mean but she was kinda left for me and I didn't have the heart to give her away.'' Link looked lovingly at Jade before putting her on the floor. She immediately went to sniff Rhett's legs and then went to sniff around the apartment where Rhett had been.

''How so?''

''I'll tell you some other time. But for now, We could order some food. I don't know about you but I'm starving. Is chinese fine?''

''Yeah, sure.''

Rhett was sure he could get used to living with Link like that. Just two of them and the little dog running around. He knew right there and then it was a life format he wanted and desired. Deep down he knew he maybe never gets it with Link since he had that man Rhett had seen a month ago. Link had not mentioned him to Rhett since but he didn't see why he should have. They had not talked about being in a relationship with someone, at least, not yet. 

Rest of the weekend went peacefully. Link had stayed home and helped Rhett to go shopping for things he might need. Normally Rhett wouldn't no one let help him like that like he was completely clueless but Link was a different case. He knew it was dangerous to spend so much time with him when he was developing a deep crush on him and he might end up just getting his heart broken. On Sunday night when they were both about to go to sleep Link had told him he would have day shift at work and they wouldn't be able to see each other until late at night if even then. Rhett hid his disappointment and had just nodded and then added he could take care of Jade when Link wasn't around. Link had thanked him and then smiled before getting into his bedroom.

After the month, Rhett had fully settled in. He had started his job and it kept him busy during the days and he didn't mind. He got to know his co-workers and regularly chatted with them at the breaks and a couple of times he had gone out with his new mates. He had rarely seen Link around, he was out most of the evenings after work, leaving the whole apartment to Rhett. He had connected more with Link's dog, Jade, than the man himself lately. He liked taking her out and playing with her while he was in the living room watching TV.

He had been doing that in one evening when Link came home late, but earlier than normally. Link looked exhausted but greeted Rhett happily with a quick smile. He dropped his jacket on the floor and joined him on the couch. Jade went immediately to him and Link took her in his lap and petted her.

''Having fun with Rhett?'' He asked and scratched her ears.

''She likes me.'' Rhett said.

''That's good. So how are you? I know I've not been around much.'' Link yawned after the question.

''I'm good. Slowly getting into this new lifestyle.'' He smiled.

Link nodded. ''Good for you.''

There was some kind of tension between the two men. Link was there but same time absent. Rhett saw the dark shadows under his eyes and he wanted to ask what was going on but he felt like they were not at that level yet. 

Link broke his trail of thoughts: ''Did you take Jade out today?'' 

''Yeah, just about an hour ago.''

''Thanks. I think I'll call it a night and go to bed.'' Link rose up from the couch, still holding Jade.

''Okay, goodnight.'' Rhett replied.

Link gave him a tired smile as an answer and disappeared in his room. Rhett wished he would have stayed, he had to admit to himself that he had missed Link several times during the past month and now that he was same time at home as he was, he wanted Link to be with him even if he had fallen asleep on the couch. Then he could have looked at him as much as he wanted without getting caught. His mind started to wander again as he thought about if they were a couple he could have taken the sleeping man from the couch in his arms and carry him to the bedroom and... _And then what? Wake him up to take him? Get a grip, Mclaughlin._ Rhett decided to call it a night as well and shut the TV and flicked off the lights and went to his bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind himself.

The next morning was a completely different situation. It was Friday and Rhett got up early like he always did. He didn't sleep very well and groggily went to the kitchen area. For his amazement he saw Link already there, looking fresh, fully dressed and drinking morning coffee with his cereal breakfast. It was the first time Rhett saw Link up before he went to work. Rhett was just in his boxer since he wasn't used to the other man being around. ''Oh, maybe I should go put some clothes on first.'' He said when his eyes met Link's as he realized he was half-naked.

''Don't mind me. Nothing I haven't seen before.'' Link grinned and quickly looked up and down at the tall man. ''There's coffee for you too.'' He pointed at the coffee maker on the counter.

''Thanks.'' Rhett muttered. He could feel Link's eyes on his back when he went to get himself a mug. Link was still watching him when he sat across him to drink it. He felt completely naked under his gaze. The eyes he adored were now ogling him instead. Rhett only hoped Link liked what he saw.

''Going work today?'' Link asked then, taking a sip from his coffee. He was wearing bright blue hoodie and it really brought up his eyes even more.

''Yeah, like every Monday to Friday.'' He said, trying not to look at him too much. _Damn, he can be attractive._

Link leaned back a little, tilting his head to the side. ''Are you free tonight?''

Rhett leaned forward, resting himself on his forearms on the island. ''Why you ask?''

''I was planning to stay home for once and if you're here too we could watch a movie together but if you wanna go out I can show you some places.'' Link offered.

Rhett didn't have to think twice. ''Movie sounds good.'' Rhett chose the movie so he could simply just hang out with Link like they had been in the first weekend.

''Okay, I'll let you pick. Not any horror stuff, though. I'm not into that.'' Link looked at him behind is brow.

''That's fine.'' Rhett nodded.

''I'm gonna take Jade out now. You've probably left when I get back so I'll see you later.''

''Later.'' Rhett said and watched Link get up from the chair and then putting a collar and a leash to Jade before getting out of the door.

Slowly Rhett was getting excited. He knew he shouldn't too much if the man was in some sort of a relationship. He wouldn't want to try to wreck it but the image of Link curled on his side in the darkening room watching movie together sounded ideal situation to be in. 

The more he was thinking about the upcoming evening the slower the time went at work. Meetings and other people helped to keep his mind of Link but when he was alone at his desk minutes felt like hours. _I'm too old to feel this way._

When the day was finally over he hurried to catch the first bus home. Usually, he would take his time and look around and maybe visit some nearby places before going home but not that day.

When Rhett came back home he was happy to see Link was lounging on the couch with Jade curled up beside his legs. It was nice and homey looking scene.

''You're back already?'' Link looked at him, smiling a little.

''Yeah...'' Rhett was almost blushing, he didn't want to look too eager. ''...I just managed to catch the earlier bus.''

Link nodded and got into a sitting position on the couch. ''Okay. I did think maybe we could take my car and go do some shopping for the night? I didn't feel like going alone.'' Link pouted playfully.

Rhett was ready to leave in that second but held himself back. ''Sure. Let me change my clothes first.''

''I like that formal look on you.'' Link said, meaning Rhett's black button up shirt and black trousers he had on.

For a moment, Rhett thought he would leave them on just to look good in Link's eyes but on the other hand he didn't want to be that obvious. ''Thanks but I'd like to get more comfortable.'' He disappeared into his bedroom and changed his clothes to jeans and t-shirt.

''Ready to go?'' Link asked when Rhett came back from his room.

''Let's go.'' He said and followed Link.

Link had chosen the closest supermarket so the drive there wasn't too long. He parked the car and got out of it. Link walked to Rhett.

''If you want you can drive back.'' Link offered Rhett the keys to his car.

''Why not.'' Rhett said and accepted the keys. He put them in his jeans' pocket and then walked to the store with Link. It sure felt nice to do normal things with Link, it was almost like they were a couple and Rhett really liked the idea of having the gorgeous man as his life partner. He had a moment to pretend that was the case and it was enough for now. He watched Link pick up things to his shopping basket, every once in a while asking Rhett's opinion of something, like what flavor of chips he would fancy. When they were standing in the checkout line he was tempted to put his arm around Link who stood beside him, waiting for their turn. 

Rhett wanted to offer to pay for the shoppings but he was too late when he snapped out of his daydreaming to see Link had already paid and was putting their shoppings in the paper bags. He hurried to pick up both of the bags. He guessed Link liked strong, big guys as he had seen the man in the doorway so he wanted to show he was strong too. Two shopping bags wasn't much but it was something. _This is not the way to impress him._

Rhett's height was definitely something Link would like, the man he had seen with Link was taller than Link but not taller than him. But the guy was also very fit. Rhett was in a quite good condition himself but there was some softness on his muscles he would like to get rid of. He was strong no matter of what and he decided to make his goal to impress Link more. _Or maybe I just get gym membership._ Link had already said once he liked his looks so maybe if he was little bit firmer he would have a chance to date Link. _You want to date him now? What about the part where you want him in your bed?_ He found himself getting too deep into his thoughts again. 

''Hey, man, are you even listening to me?''

''What? Sorry, I was...''

''You were not in this world, I saw that.'' Link chuckled.

''What did you say?''

''Nothing important, just asked about if you have picked a movie yet.''

''Not yet. I'll just browse Netflix for a moment and I'm sure I'll find something we both will like.''

Rhett had to adjust the car seat a little bit before he started the car. Link watched him curiously like he wasn't trusting Rhett's driving skills but he didn't say anything. Rhett saw from corner of his eye how Link grabbed his seat hard when he was driving faster on the freeway. He chose not to comment on it, he would be freaked out when he would loan his car for the first time to someone.

They had arrived safely and when they got into the apartment, Link went straight to the kitchen. ''I'm not a super good cook but I'll make us something. It will take a while, but we have time.''

''I can help. I'm quite good at it.''

''Are you now? That's interesting...''

''How so?'' Rhett was putting the various items Link had purchased in the fridge.

''Nothing. I'm used to the fact that no one living here can't cook anything.''

''Well, I've had a lot of time to learn.'' Soon Rhett found himself talking more openly about his past and his relationships. Link listened while he was preparing the food with him. He didn't open up much about his past relationships. At all, to be exact. Rhett was hoping he would get some information but he wasn't going to push the smaller man to share anything he wasn't comfortable with.

Preparing and making dinner was fun. Link had openly flirted with Rhett when he was putting his hand over Rhett's when he was stirring the pot with spaghetti sauce, helping him to get it right. Rhett had to confess to himself he was, indeed, having a major crush on the man. The dinner went with chattering and when Rhett had talked about his past and realizing he wasn't into girls at all how awkward it was to break up with his girlfriend at the moment.

''I was very different person when I was younger. Super awkward, sometimes I still am'' Link confessed at him.

''I don't believe it until I see it.''

''You will.'' Link was giggling and Rhett loved the sound of it.

The time passed and Rhett was on the couch, picking some movie they could watch while Link was making popcorn in the kitchen. He had placed two wine glasses on the coffee table earlier and poured their glasses almost full. Rhett picked some movie in the 'new' section, something light and easy to follow. He was more interested of Link getting slightly tipsy by his side when he had downed two full glasses of wine. The movie wasn't important at all and they just talked.

Rhett was holding the popcorn bowl in his lap and always when Link reached for it, he glanced at the bracelet he was wearing. ''Why you're always wearing that?'' He asked then.

''Oh this?'' Link held up his wrist.

''Mmmhhmm.''

''I'm just used to it. I've had it many years. There's something for every important thing in my life. Like, this heart one for my mom, this four leaf clover for luck and this dog, well, for my dog and this eternity symbol for...'' He pointed at the different charms.

''Your boyfriend?'' Rhett tried to finish the sentence.

''Who?'' Link stopped to fiddle with his bracelet and looked up to Rhett, raising one eyebrow at him.

''That guy who I saw month ago?''

Link laughed. ''He is not my boyfriend, dude.'' Link sat up and crossed his legs under him on the couch. He leaned on the backrest of the couch and still chuckled a little.

''How could I know? It sure looked like it. Who is he then?'' He had the courage to ask.

Link looked at him under his brow. ''He is just someone I need every now and then.'' He took a popcorn from the bowl in Rhett's lap and threw it in the air and caught it with his mouth.

''Oh.'' Was all Rhett could say. The images of Link having sex filled his brain as they continued to watch the movie. Rhett couldn't understand what was going on with it. He kept glancing at the man beside him, wearing oversized sweatpants and droopy t-shirt, he had changed into. His hair was tousled and it made him look childlike, innocent.

''Are you seeing someone?'' Link asked then. Rhett guessed he wasn't interested in following the movie anymore either.

Rhett sighed. He wasn't comfortable with the subject even when he was now living with a person with same interests. ''No.''

''Why not? And don't tell me you don't have time. You spend all evenings here.'' Link looked at him with curious eyes.

''I'm not always here! I just haven't met anyone, yet.'' He defended himself.

''You're not getting younger by waiting. I can hook you up with someone, I know a lot of people.''

Rhett sighed but then looked at Link. ''I think we have a slightly different taste.''

Link studied his facial expressions for a moment and then asked: ''What is your taste then?''

Rhett looked away for a moment and coughed.

''Me?'' Link grinned. ''You like guys like me, huh?''

''Well, I...'' Rhett was blushing. _Is this is? Are you confessing to him you like him?_

''No need to be ashamed. I'm sure I'll find you someone you might like.''

It didn't go like Rhett hoped. ''I'm not ashamed and I don't need your help.'' He was more annoyed.

''Okay, okay. No need to get mad.''

The silence lasted for a few minutes before Rhett continued: ''What kind of guys you like then?''

Link didn't hesitate when he answered: ''Tall, fit, strong, _big_...'' He smiled.

''Is looks everything to you?''

''Yeah when I'm looking for a certain type of a relationship.'' He was giving his signature grin at Rhett again.

Rhett's mood lowered a little. He always liked to see Link as a sweet and innocent person but now he was talking about needing big guys. He had hope there would be a chance for him to get Link but he feared the smaller man wasn't like he had imagined. Maybe underneath all that kindness he was a completely different person and he had some proof from that because he had lied to him at least once before and that was when they had first met. The signs were not good.

Movie credits started to roll and Rhett felt like the night was over. Link seemed to think so too, he didn't ask Rhett to join him when he went to take Jade out for the last walk for the day. The tension was again there, at least, Rhett felt it. He was cleaning up the kitchen when Link came back from the walk. Slowly both of them started to get into their rooms.

In middle of the night, Rhett woke up. He was feeling thirsty after the wine drinking. He flicked his bedside lamp on and got up from the bed.

He didn't bother to turn the lights on in the living room area as he walked into the kitchen to have a glass of water. There was a small floor light always on near the front door and the light street lights glowing through the windows illuminated the space around him enough to figure out where everything was. He just poured himself fresh, cold water from the fridge when from the corner of his eye he saw Link's door open and then he saw Link sneak out of there, only wearing tight boxer shorts, he looked even smaller and boyish like that. Rhett expected him to come in the kitchen as well but instead he stayed beside the front door. Rhett didn't say anything and he moved into the shadows more so he could figure out what Link was doing without letting him know he was there. Then he saw Link pressing the button to open the downstairs door and then holding his arms around him like he was cold.

_What the hell is he doing..?_

Then Link turned on his side and leaned on the wall beside the door. Rhett stayed still and was nearly holding his breath, he was hidden in the dark spot and Link wasn't wearing his glasses so he didn't see even that little what he would with them in the dim space. 

Then there was a subdued knock on the door.

Rhett's suspicions rose when Link opened the door and there was a man there and Link let him in while holding his finger to his lips, silently telling the man to be quiet. Then Link quickly pushed the man into his room and despite the darkness Rhett saw it wasn't the same man he had seen when he was signing the rental agreement with Link. Before Link closed the door he shoved Jade out of the room. The dog came happily to Rhett.

_Does this happen every night? I just don't hear it when they're not ringing the doorbell._

Rhett had never seen anyone in the morning and he woke up early, so he guessed they didn't stay long. He picked Jade up when she was sniffing his feet. ''What your master is up to, huh?'' He whispered to her and then carried her to his own bedroom. Jade curled up to sleep by his feet and he covered his ears with a pillow, hoping he wouldn't hear any moans coming from the other bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I kinda promised more revelations in this chapter but, hey, things happen. :D


	3. The Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Fairytale' might be a stupid name but it is an actual gay bar in Helsinki. A small one and more pub-like, not a night club. The atmosphere there fit well what I imagine the place in this fic to be so I just used that one.

Rhett woke up in early Saturday morning. He didn't sleep well because of what he had seen in the middle of the night. He didn't hear anything and that was the only positive thing he could think of at the moment. Slowly he got up and stretched his arms and legs. After a quick shower, he got dressed. Jade was still asleep on his bed and when he left the room he left the door open so she could get out whenever she would like to.

He was sitting in the kitchen, having his morning coffee and reading news from the laptop. Link's door was closed and Rhett tried to avoid thinking about the incident too much but same time preparing himself for meeting this night time guest if he was still there. After the coffee he went to sit on the couch with his laptop, getting more comfortable. He was concentrated on his laptop and he didn't first notice Link coming out of his room.

But when Link came in the kitchen, he totally noticed him. The smaller man was completely naked and he wasn't wearing his glasses yet. Sleepily Link scratched his head and went to open the fridge to get orange juice straight from the bottle. Rhett couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous man in his birthday suit, he wished the kitchen island wouldn't block his view when Link bent over to get something from the bottom shelf. He was biting his lip hard and tried to think what to say so Link would see him there without thinking he was being creepy and staring at him silently. He didn't have the time to say anything when Link already turned around. Rhett quickly learned Link wasn't getting embarrassed at all, or try to cover himself when he saw Rhett. Instead, he greeted Rhett happily. ''Good morning!''

Rhett could only mumble something similar back to the man. He was lucky he wasn't eating or drinking anything because he would be choking by now. He didn't know where to look when Link stepped away from the counter what was blocking him. ''Didn't know you would be up so early in the weekend.'' Link said as he walked closer to Rhett.

 _Oh gosh... No... Don't come here!_ Rhett got his laptop over his crotch from his thighs, just in case.

''Yeah, I always wake up early.'' He coughed, probably choking on his tongue now. He felt the heat on his cheeks, he wasn't used to one being like that, so comfortable in their skin. Rhett looked at him in the eyes but he couldn't stop himself from taking a glimpse of Link's nether region. He quickly turned to look at his laptop again. _Dang it! Did you have to? He must have seen you looking... But, woah, that was impressive!_

Link smiled but didn't make any comments about Rhett looking at him, he was probably just enjoying the attention. Link went to stand behind Rhett with the orange juice bottle still in his hand. ''What you're doing?'' He asked and leaned down a little to look at Rhett's laptop.

Rhett was well aware of Link's presence behind him. He could hear and feel Link's hot breath on the side of his neck. That was enough for him to start getting excited, his pants were tight and he would get away if he could do it without showing what Link's naked presence did to him. ''Just reading the news...'' 

He had to do something before he would get painfully hard. ''Umm, any chance you could put some clothes on?'' He was definitely blushing.

Link stood straight and stepped back. ''Oh, sorry, I'm bothering you. Sure I can do that.'' Link giggled and patted Rhett's shoulder before leaving him alone. Rhett had to take one last look at Link's beautifully round butt as he walked away. And it was just when Link glanced at him over his shoulder and giggled some more.

''Gosh...'' Rhett said out loud when he was alone again. _Nice job. You only got caught twice._ He quickly got up from the couch, heading back to his room. On the way there he saw Jade in the kitchen, eating from her bowl. Rhett closed the door behind him, he tried to get his mind clear of the images of naked Link but soon he realized he couldn't do that. He tossed the laptop on the bed and sat down while opening his pants. He needed the release, badly. He was almost there when Link knocked on his door.

''Hey, man. Wanna go out for a walk?'' Link asked through the door.

 _Shit!_ ''Yeah, uhmm, give me a minute!'' He tried to sound normal.

''Okay.''

Rhett sped up and got his release. _Aren't you pathetic?_ He chose to ignore his thoughts and went to clean himself before getting out of the door, hoping he wouldn't look too flushed.

''Ready to go?'' Link looked up and down on him, raising one eyebrow.

''I'm ready.''

Together they went out of the door with Jade. Rhett kept his hands in his pockets, he didn't want to become too tempted to grab Link by his hand which was earlier brushing against his. They walked until they reached a dog park and they could sit for a moment while Jade was running around in the park with other dogs.

They had a nice and casual conversation going on and Rhett slowly started forgetting what had happened at night. He knew he shouldn't just forget such thing. Everything about Link wasn't how it looked like from the outside and he should remember that. Still he kept looking at the man beside him with adoring eyes. Once again Link looked innocent. He had a cap with 'LA' logo on it and some comic book character t-shirt Rhett haven't heard of.

Half an hour passed before they started getting back to the apartment. Jade was tired from the running and Link was carrying her in his arms. ''Ouch, shoot. I have rock in my shoe.'' Link put Jade down and hopped with one leg a couple of times and then grabbed Rhett's arm to keep himself steady as he took his shoe off to get the rock out. Rhett was amused how Link hardly ever used curse words and gladly held his forearm too. It was those moments again when he could pretend they were a couple. He looked around to see if anyone was watching them, he wanted to see their reaction but no one really gave any attention. Two men with a small dog walking together closely weren't an uncommon sight in the big city.

Rhett was kind of hoping for someone to envy him for catching such good looking man as Link was. It wasn't true but someone might think otherwise. When they continued their way and they were in front of their home building Link turned to Rhett and asked: ''What about a night out? I can take you to the place I usually go or then try some other places. You need to see more people.'' He opened the door and let himself in first with Jade.

Rhett wasn't in a mood to go out but it was Link who asked him. ''If the age range is not too low I'm willing to go.'' He said then. Link had Jade in his arms again and he went to push the elevator button.

''Come on, man. Do I look like I would go hang out with bunch of barely legals?'' Link frowned at him and got into the elevator, pushing their floor button.

''I really don't know.'' Rhett stood beside him.

''Well, I don't.''

They were both quiet and listened to the cheesy elevator music for rest of the ride. When the doors opened again. Link said: ''I'm sure you'll like it.'' He smiled and got out. He stood beside their front door and glanced at Rhett and then nodded at the door and then Jade. ''Could you?''

Rhett went to open the door. ''Okay, I'm in. What should I wear?'' He shut the door after them and Link squatted down to get the collar off Jade.

As the dog went to her water bowl Link got up and grinned at Rhett: ''If you let me see your closet I'm willing to pick the right ones.''

''No, just tell me if it's jeans and t-shirt kind of a place or something better.'' He could otherwise show his closet to Link but he was a little bit embarrassed how messy it was and he didn't need to hear comments about that.

''I'm not into any formal places so It's casual but I know what will look good on you and you liked guys like me, didn't you?'' Link tried.

 _He has a point there._ Rhett thought about it for a moment and finally gave his permission to Link choose his clothes. It felt stupid thing to do and childish like he was a teenager once again asking an opinion about his clothes before going out for an awkward date. To Link, it seemed to be a perfectly normal thing to do. He had to admit he liked it and it wouldn't be too bad to know what Link would like him to wear or as he had said: what will make him look good.

''Okay, but later.'' He agreed.

The day went quietly. Link was mostly in his room and Rhett was trying to find something interesting from his laptop. Later he made food and offered some to Link too but he didn't want any. Later he informed he was going to take Jade to his mom's again since they were going out and not knowing which time they would get back. Rhett nodded and then he had time to organize his closet before Link would see it.

When Link got back he went straight to get a bottle of wine from the kitchen. ''Let's start this party night, then!'' He said enthustically to Rhett.

''Huh, you're gonna start at home?''

''Well, yeah. Aren't you?'' Link grabbed two wine glasses and held them up and looked questioningly at Rhett.

''Sure, I'll take some.'' Rhett shrugged.

Link poured full glasses for both of them and handed the other glass to Rhett. ''Let's go see your closet then!'' He informed and brushed past Rhett and went straight to his room. Rhett didn't mind Link going in his room without a thought but he found it unfair since he had still never seen Link's room. It wasn't locked when Link wasn't at home but he had held himself back and not look in there without a permission. He followed Link who was staring at his open closet and occasionally lifting a pile of shirts to see what was in there while sipping red wine from his glass.

''You could get more colourful clothes, dude. They are all black or grey, brightest is that red one.'' Link pointed at the button up shirt Rhett had worn when they had first met.

''I'm not into shopping and I'm not sure what you mean by more colourful.''

''I mean, green would suit you well...'' He took a good look at Rhett and then winked.

''Okay, I'll keep that in mind.'' Rhett really did make a mental note to get green shirts. He could get dozen green shirts if it would make Link happy.

Rhett watched helplessly when Link started to spread his just neatly folded clothes on his bed.

''Maybe this one, maybe this one too...'' Link muttered while he was doing that.

Rhett leaned on the doorframe, taking a long sip from his glass. _This is gonna be a long night..._

Link moved from rummaging Rhett's closet to sit on his bed and on half of his clothes. ''These jeans, definitely. They look like they would be a snug fit.'' He tossed the light grey jeans to Rhett.

Rhett was having second thoughts about letting Link choose his clothes. The jeans he chose were, indeed, tight. He had gotten them without trying them first and at home, he had noticed they were a size too small and he had basically never worn them since. But this time, he agreed. ''Okay, what else?''

''I kinda like this shirt with little black birds on it. Try it for me so I can see?'' Link held out the shirt for him.

''Right now?''

''Duh.'' Link rolled his eyes.

Rhett thought about going to change in the bathroom for a moment but if Link can wander around naked in front of him he can sure be shirtless, he was once before but that was an accident. Rhett sighed and put his glass of wine on the nightstand. He lifted the t-shirt he was wearing off and put the bird shirt on, he wiped any possible wrinkles away from it and then held his arms open. ''So?''

''The pants too.'' Link took the last sip from his glass. ''Oh, dang. I need a refill.'' He got up and went out of the room. Rhett was slightly relieved and changed the pants before Link got back with a new full glass of wine. The night was still young and he was thinking that Link's drinking pace was a little too fast.

Link took a good look at him and then frowned. ''No.''

''No?''

''They're almost the same colour. Just put that black button up shirt with those jeans.'' Link seemed to get tired of choosing the clothes for Rhett, too.

''I can put some other pants and keep the shirt?'' Rhett offered.

''No, those jeans are definitely staying.'' Link nodded while looking at Rhett's long legs.

It was over 10 P.M. and Rhett started to think if they were going out at all. Link had drunk the whole bottle of wine by himself except the one glass Rhett got and he was opening another bottle. Link was tipsy and fumbled with the bottle, nearly dropping it.

''Did you eat anything today?'' Rhett asked then, getting worried a little.

''Nope.''

''Why not? It's not good to drink with empty stomach, you know.''

''What? Are you my dad now or something?'' Link gave a glare at him and continued: ''I need to lose some weight if you must know.''

Rhett looked at the slim man in front of him. ''From where?'' He frowned and looked at him in disbelief. Link was basically just bones, muscles, and sinews.

''Here.'' Link grabbed his nonexistent belly. ''And here.'' He squeezed his thin thighs.

''There's nothing there, man. You're thin enough.''

''My scale thinks differently.''

''So what? Muscles are heavier than fat.''

''When you have seen my muscles?''

Rhett had to roll his eyes. ''This morning.''

''Right! Forgot about that already.'' Link grinned and added. ''But I remember now, you took a long look at my-''

Rhett hurried to interrupt him: ''It wasn't that long.''

''What wasn't? The look or my...'' Link started to giggle and glanced down and then back at Rhett. ''Dick?''

Rhett cleared his throat. ''The look. Maybe we should get going before you get drunk if we are still going.''

''Right, right. I'll go change my clothes first.'' Link was still grinning at him. He could have commented about how Rhett changed the subject quickly but for Rhett's sake, he didn't do it. Soon Link disappeared in his room and after quarter of an hour, Rhett knew it would take a while. He looked at Link's wine glass on the kitchen island, it was still half full. Rhett went to drink it so they could leave whenever Link would come out of his room. 

Half an hour had passed and Rhett was getting anxious. He knew it was a big city style to go out late but he thought it was a stupid, unspoken rule.

He leaned on the wall beside the front door. ''Are you ready yet?''

''Just a minute!'' He heard Link say from behind his door.

Rhett sighed and went to the small guest bathroom, he didn't bother to lock the door since there was no one else than Link and him but he regretted it immediately when the door swung open and Link was there.

''Here you are! I'm ready.'' He informed but then peeked further in the small toilet. ''Oh, you're a big boy.'' He said calmly after seeing Rhett's member.

''Link! What the hell?'' Maybe Link was more comfortable about the nudity but Rhett sure wasn't.

''Sorry, sorry.'' Link closed the door but Rhett could hear him chuckle through the door.

Finally, they were ready to go. Outside Link hailed a taxi for them and they were on their way to the place Link went often. Rhett really liked what Link had choose to wear. He had red skinny jeans Rhett hadn't seen before on Link and they showed off his body shape nicely, especially the back part. Then he had a white 'Aerosmith' tour t-shirt and a worn out denim jacket. He had left his hair up messier than usually and all Rhett wanted to do was run his fingers through it.

The ride to the place wasn't long and they stood in front of a bar which had blackened windows and there was a small white print on them what said: 'Fairytale'. To Rhett, the name sounded stupid but he didn't say a thing about it. When they got inside it was whole different place from what one could think of the name. The place was quite small, dim lights were just enough to see. There was no loud music but lot's of people speaking and laughing. The place had a similar look with Link's apartment but more rough. A massive, dark wooden bar counter was seen from every corner of the bar and behind it was various bottles of alcohol beverages. Bare brick walls dominated the place. There were booths and taller bar tables. Rhett could understand why Link liked the place, he liked it too at the first sight.

Link had greeted the porter familiarly and he had smiled back to Link. Inside Link had greeted a couple of other people too and introduced Rhett to them too when they were asking who was he with.

''There's a free booth. Go reserve it to us. I'll go get us some drinks.'' Link spoke loudly so he could be heard over the other people talking.

From the horseshoe shaped booth, Rhett could see Link making his way to the crowded bar counter. He noticed one guy making room for Link and seemed like he was measuring him with his eyes. Rhett didn't like it and hoped Link wouldn't notice it and would come back to him soon. The bartender looked like he knew Link and got his order before other customer's which were there earlier. It made Rhett question how much Link really spend time there in general. He wasn't going to complain, at least, they would get their drinks quickly.

Rhett looked around at the other people. He was glad the age range was something he had hoped for, he guessed most of the people were 25- to 45-year-olds. He saw a few good looking men which he could be interested of but mostly he had eyes just for Link. He wanted to see where that night would take them. _Maybe, just maybe there is a chance for a some flirting, touching..._ His trail of thought were interrupted when he glanced at Link's direction to the bar counter and he saw him take a drink from a shot glass and then grabbing two beers he had ordered for them.

Link placed the bottles on the table in front of Rhett and then came to sit to beside him. Rhett had barely a chance to thank Link when there were two other men greeting Link. Those two joined them because the there was not many seats left in the bar and they had the big booth. For his luck the two men were nice and Rhett could join the conversation too. He was having a good time, he didn't expect just to be with Link but meet the man's friends too and he was happy that the first ones he met were actually nice and maybe could become mutual friends in the future.

Hour or so passed and Link was even more into drinking. It got Rhett think how he could even handle such amount alcohol in his system and still stand up. He had suggested him to slow down but Link wasn't hearing it. Link started to drop out from the conversation and was more looking around to see if there was anything else interesting.

The guy from the bar counter had been glancing at Link for the whole night and from corner of his eye, Rhett saw him now approaching their table. He had shaven head and a tattoo was peeking from the collar of his white t-shirt.

''Wanna go out for a smoke?'' Rhett heard the guy ask from Link.

''Sure.'' Link had answered without a hesitation and went with the guy, not saying anything to Rhett. He looked after them, he had never seen Link smoke but 'going out for smoke' could mean something else too, like go talk in private. Who knows?

''That's normal Link. He goes if he sees someone interesting.''

''Or someone he haven't seen here before.''

The other two in the booth were talking and laughing after. Rhett didn't find it amusing but smiled at them like it was.

Rhett got to be relieved for a moment when Link came back alone and sat beside him again. He didn't smell like cigarettes but his normal aftershave. Soon the other guy came back too and placed a complicated looking drink in front of Link who sipped from it immediately.

''Is there a room for me too?'' The guy asked.

Link nudged Rhett with his elbow. ''Squeeze up, man.''

Rhett moved but he was getting irritated. He was caught in the middle of the booth and he had to look how openly Link and the guy flirted with each other. He tried his best to keep the conversation on with the other two men so he wouldn't have to see it. He wanted to wrap his arms around Link and tell the guy to get the hell out of there but it wasn't an option.

As soon as Link was finished with his drink the guy went to get another one for him. Then Rhett turned to face Link who was already swaying in his seat. ''You should slow down.''

''Pfft, I'm just getting started.'' Was Link's answer and then the guy came back.

''You know that guy?'' The still nameless guy asked while nodding towards Rhett.

''Well, of course. Why would I sit with him if I wouldn't?'' Link laughed.

''I though he was with those two.'' He looked at the other two men.

''I am right here, you know.'' Rhett had to say.

Link turned to look at him and raised his eyebrows. ''Rhett, this is Jeff.'' Then he looked back to the man. ''Jeff, this is Rhett, my friend, and roommate.'' Then he looked at Rhett again. ''Happy now?''

''Whatever.'' Rhett answered and turned away.

''He sure doesn't seem like much of a fun. Unlike you.'' The man, who was introduced as Jeff, chuckled at Link.

''Am I fun?'' Link asked from Jeff and leaned closer to him.

''Mmhhmm, and sexy too.''

Link started to giggle and the flirting went on. Rhett was getting really tired of it and then, on top of that, the other two men they had sitting in their booth decided to go to some other bar. Rhett asked them to say but they had answered that they would see him another time and left.

Rhett wanted to get out of there too and he was about to get up and leave, either to sit somewhere else or then just go back home. Then Jeff rose up from his seat and went probably get more drinks like Link would need any more. Link grabbed Rhett's thigh. ''Are you going somewhere?''

''I don't like to be the third wheel,'' Rhett answered honestly.

''You're not. Stay, please?''

How could Rhett say 'no' when the beautiful blue eyes were on him again? He bit his lip but then nodded. ''Okay, I'll stay for a while longer.'' He wasn't sure about his decision at all.

''Great!'' Link flashed his white grin to Rhett and patted his thigh. Link was staring into Rhett's eyes for a long time. It was like at any moment he could just close the gap between them and press their lips together for a long, heated kiss.

Rhett cursed in his mind when the guy came back and their little moment was broken. Rhett moved a little further from the two and he absolutely hated when Link was like glued on the man.

''Missed me?'' The guy asked.

''Mmmhhh... Of course, I did. I like big, muscular guys like you...'' Link purred to the man's ear.

Rhett couldn't believe what he was hearing. Link was a whole another person when the other guy was around.

''Is that so?'' Jeff murmured back.

Link crawled into Jeff's lap, facing him. ''Oh yeah... I like to get fucked hard and fast. Most of the guys can't do it as long as I'd like it to last. You seem like the right guy for that.'' He spoke loud enough Rhett to hear it and then giggled after.

Rhett was feeling sick.

The man grabbed Link by the back of his head and pulled him closer. Link was basically grinding on him. ''You bet I can do that. Are you sure that tiny ass of yours can handle me?'' His other hand went to cup Link's ass.

Link's face got more serious and he licked his lips. ''I hope you keep that promise.''

The other man leaned in and kissed Link hard on the lips. His hands groped roughly Link's body.

At that point, Rhett couldn't take it anymore. He got up and left the table. He glanced at Link once more but he didn't seem to notice he had left. Only thing he probably knew was the tongue inside his mouth. Rhett decided to leave the whole place. He went outside to grab a taxi back home. It was always warm in LA but he was feeling chilly. There were other people in front of the bar and someone came to talk to him.

''Leaving already? The night is still young.''

Rhett turned to look who was talking to him and he saw a younger man there. He was shorter than him and shorter than Link even. _Don't compare everyone to him._ He had short brown hair and grey eyes, good looking guy in general, maybe too young for Rhett's taste.

''Yeah. I'm not sure if this is a place for me.'' He said then.

''Me either, my friends dragged me here to meet people but now they all are somewhere and I can't find them. It's okay, though. I found you.'' The younger man gave a weak smile to him.

_That's pretty straight forward. I like it. I mind as well talk to him a little bit._

''Found me, huh?'' He smiled.

The younger man introduced himself as 'Sean' and they shared some information about themselves and talked casually for a while. Rhett agreed to go back in with him when Sean had asked to and Rhett started to enjoy his night out. He didn't see where Link was, he and Jeff were not in the same booth they had been but Rhett decided he couldn't care less.

Rhett bought drinks for himself and Sean. Despite his young age, he seemed to be mature and not some party animal. Rhett liked him instantly and he wouldn't mind continuing spending rest of the night with him.

Just when he had forgotten Link was there too he saw him from across the room and Link saw him too. Link came to him with Jeff behind him. He was clearly drunk as he almost tripped on his feet when he got to Rhett's table. ''Hey Rhett!'' He yelled and the guy behind him held him up. ''I knew you would find someone!'' He was talking unnecessarily loud. Rhett was slightly embarrassed as some people gave them weird looks. Sean beside him looked puzzled and he was clearly uncomfortable about how attention was drawn to them.

''Yes, Link. Maybe you should go home now.'' He offered but Link didn't hear it. His attention was now directed at Sean.

''He is a great guy. I know! I live with him!'' He slurred and tried to get himself free from Jeff's tight grasp.

''Link, please...'' Rhett started but then the guy behind him pulled him away a little.

''Nice conversation and all but let's go now.'' He tried to get Link move away from them.

Rhett was relieved but it changed soon when Link asked from the guy: ''Where are _you_ taking me now?'' Rhett was concerned that something was about to happen and it wasn't going to be anything good. Link was old enough to take care of his business but he was in condition where anyone could take their advantage of him. Jeff whispered something in Link's ear and Rhett stared at them. Link started to giggle. ''Oh, yeah. Would be nicer in a bed, thought. I don't live far from here.'' Link barely managed to get the words out.

''Are you sure about this, Link?'' Rhett asked. ''Do you really wanna bring this guy home?'' Rhett gestured at the man.

''Why so? Shouldn't bother you.'' He looked at Sean again and then Rhett, his eyes unfocused. ''You have that pretty boy over there. Don't tell me you're not taking him home.'' His voice rose again and now even the doorman was paying attention to the four of them.

''Link...'' Rhett's voice was warning.

''Let those two be, come on now.'' Jeff nearly dragged Link away and Rhett really thought he should go after them. _He is a grown man and he can do whatever he wants, this isn't probably the first time he is in that condition._ When the two left the place he turned his attention back to Sean.

''Who was that and what he meant you're living with him?'' Sean asked, still clearly uncomfortable about the earlier situation.

''Don't get it wrong, we are just roommates.'' Rhett explained.

''Okay, but seems like there is some business you two need to sort out and I don't need more drama in my life...'' Sean got a little further away from him.

''We don't have anything going on.'' Rhett wasn't sure if he was lying to Sean or himself more.

''I have eyes, don't I? But hey, maybe I'll give you a call later. I have your number now. I thought I saw one of my friends going in the bathroom...'' Sean was at the edge of his seat, ready to go.

''Okay, I understand. You can go. I might as well go home like I should have earlier.'' Rhett wasn't in the mood to be totally rejected and he left before Sean could say anything more. He knew he was acting a little childish but he blamed the alcohol in his veins for that.

He got outside and got himself a taxi quickly without a second thought. He told the taxi driver to leave him a little further from his apartment. He wanted and needed some fresh air before going back home. He hoped the Jeff guy wouldn't be there, that was an another reason to take some extra time while getting back home. In his mind, he decided he wouldn't go out with Link anytime soon or at all. Whole night had been huge disappointment and he didn't want to experience it again.

When Rhett got back to the apartment all lights were out and he flicked them on. He was getting his shoes off when Link's door opened and the guy from the bar came out. He didn't say anything when he saw Rhett, instead, he avoided Rhett's gaze and quickly took his shoes and got out of the front door like he was sneaking out. Rhett just stared after him while frowning. _That was weird._ He thought. 

Link's door was left ajar and it tempted Rhett to take a look in. _Should I?_ Before he knew it his hand was holding the door, slowly opening it more to peek in. A small bedside lamp was on and he could see Link laying on his bed naked and on his stomach. ''Link?'' He asked softly but there was no response. He decided to go in to see if he was still breathing because he was laying completely still.

He saw Link's room for the first time but that was not what caught his eye. when he got closer to Link he saw bruises on Link's body, mostly fresh ones. They were everywhere, on his hips, arms, legs and on his neck too. Rhett got alarmed and went to the other side of the bed where Link was facing at.

''Hey, Link? Are you okay? Link?'' He nudged the smaller man's shoulder lightly. He got a low groan as a response and then Link tried to open his eyes but he was sleepy looking, almost like he was drugged. Rhett had sudden urge to run outside and catch the man who had just left but he would have gotten anywhere by now.

Rhett's hand hovered over Link's back, he wasn't sure if it was okay to touch him but he wanted to soothe Link somehow. He placed his hand on his shoulder. ''It's okay, Link. Just sleep now, it'll be better tomorrow.'' He said but not really believing his own words, the bruises looked bad and some of them were huge. Rhett saw how Link really tried to figure out who was speaking to him. Rhett pulled the duvet on Link and flicked off the light. He was leaving the room when he heard Link mumbling one word over and over again.

''Stay.''

Rhett didn't think twice. Still fully clothed he got beside Link on his side. Link was too tired to even turn his head to face Rhett so he just sighed and probably fell asleep, judging by his breathing getting more steady. Rhett didn't dare to touch the smaller man even through the duvet so he just laid there and stared back of his neck in the darkness. He got his arm under his head and then something rustled against his palm. He grabbed the source of the rustling noise and tried to see it and feel it. _Money? Why there is money on the bed..._

Rhett was too tired to think about it himself and just placed the bills on the nightstand and closed his eyes while listening Link's breathing and little whines of pain he was making. _What happened to you?_ Slowly sleep got him too.

Rhett woke up when Link started moving, at some point of the night he had put his arm around Link. The smaller man tried to turn around and Rhett lifted his arm so he could do so. He was still very sleepy and didn't think about the fact that he was in Link's bed, with him. It was a natural feeling to be there but when Link turned around and slowly got his bloodshot eyes open Rhett remembered the last night. He saw the confusion on Link's face. ''What the hell you're doing in my bed?''

It hit Rhett that maybe it was time to get up and try to get Link remember the last night too before...

...It would be too late.

''What did you do to me?! Oh, my god! I'm hurting so bad..! Leave me alone!'' He pushed Rhett hard further away from him before getting into a fetal position to defend himself.

Rhett got up quickly. ''Link, I'm not the one who hurt you... I...'' Rhett held his hands up, trying to make Link listen.

''Go away! Go away!'' Go away...'' Link screamed at him first then starting to sob. Rhett wanted to explain but he saw how terrified Link was. It was better to back off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to update and thank you for those who came to nudge me on [tumblr](http://jacularmetteld.tumblr.com/) to get me back to writing no matter how tired I was during this week. :D 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome! They make me write more and faster! :) Thanks to all readers, you're the best! :-*


	4. The First Move

Rhett stood behind Link's door after a few hours trying to figure out what to do. Link had been in there for hours, not showing himself at all. Rhett couldn't deal with the fact Link was thinking it was him who had caused the bruises on his body anymore. He knocked on the door quietly. ''Link?'' To his surprise, he heard something from the room. Footsteps, he was coming to the door. Rhett stepped back and Link opened the door. The smaller man looked very tired and he had loose sweatpants and droopy t-shirt on. In the daylight, Rhett saw that Link's lower lip was split. Bruises on his arms and neck looked grisly and painful and Rhett couldn't keep himself from grimacing a little.

''What do you want?'' Link asked, sighing.

''Look, Link, It wasn't me...'' Rhett started.

Link hushed him. ''I know that. How it could be you... You were still fully clothed and I remember some things now... Not everything, though.'' He sighed again and before Rhett could say anything he continued: ''My head is ringing so if you don't have anything else I'd like to go back to sleep.'' He was about to shut the door again.

Rhett placed his hand on the door, stopping him. ''Okay, but I'll make some food for you so you can eat when you wake up. I bet even you can't remember the last time you ate.'' Rhett offered a smile to him and tried not to stare at the bruises. He wanted to know more about them but it was not the right time. Link needed to rest.

''Yeah, okay, whatever.'' Link said and pressed his door shut.

_At least, he doesn't think it was me but why I still feel like it was my fault somehow?_ Rhett wanted nothing more than comfort Link. All the frustration and anger he had felt last night when he had seen Link with the other guy had left him. Link deserved something better than that. _He deserves someone like you. Is that what you're trying to convince to yourself? Maybe you are not good enough for him._ Rhett shook the thoughts out of his head and went to the kitchen area. The fridge was full of stuff but he figured he wouldn't make anything too complicated and sandwiches would be good enough. He made few turkey ones and few cheese ones, he wasn't sure which Link would prefer more. He put them in a plastic container and put it in the fridge. He hoped Link would get out of his room soon and he also hoped the smaller man would speak to him, open up of what had happened to him. He wanted to see the pretty smile on his face again.

After a couple of hours, he heard Link's phone ringing and Link answering it. He couldn't hear what he was saying. Soon after that, he came out of his room. Rhett watched him as the tired man slowly dragged himself in the kitchen while holding his stomach.

''There's sandwiches in the yellow container.'' He said then from the living room when Link opened the fridge door.

''Thanks.'' Link replied without looking at him and took the container on the counter. He poured himself a big glass of water and opened the box. He took one sandwich out and sat down. From the corner of his eye, Rhett saw Link picking out the tomatoes and cheese he had put in it and then starting to munch rest of the sandwich slowly. He was about halfway done when he put rest of it down and finished his water. He came to sit beside Rhett.

''Is that all you're eating? I thought you must've been starving.'' Rhett had to ask.

''I told you yesterday I need to lose some weight.'' He said casually, acting like he was interested in what was going on in TV. ''I thought you would be more interested of these than what I'm eating or not.'' Link pointed the bruises on his neck.

''Link, I really want to know what happened but I figured you don't wanna talk about it yet... And you're thin, there is no fat on anywhere on your body.'' Rhett tried his best to assure him.

''Well, you're right about that. I don't wanna talk about it and I don't wanna talk about my body either. Easy for you to say things like that.'' Link was annoyed and glared at him.

Rhett really tried to understand what was going on in Link's head. ''What that means?''

Link took a good, long look at him and answered: ''Hah, haven't you seen yourself? You're tall, pretty much ideal weight and handsome. I'm just this fat, squirrel-looking thing who tries to find even someone who could be interested in being with me.''

Rhett was stunned, he opened and closed his mouth like a fish on a dry land, trying to breathe. ''...But... But how you can think like that? You're beautiful.'' The word he didn't mean to say slipped out. The part where Link praised his looks totally went to deaf ears after what he had said about himself.

Link looked at him, tilting his head to the side. ''You think so?''

Rhett was blushing. ''Yes...'' He coughed out.

Link gave him a little, lopsided smile. Rhett wasn't sure if he took it as a compliment or was it from disbelief.

There was a slightly awkward silence before Link started talking. ''Well... My mom called earlier and I need to go pick up Jade but as you can see I'm not really in a condition for driving so maybe you could do that favor to me?'' Link asked and continued: ''I don't wanna her to see me like this, she would get upset.'' Link fiddled his bracelet.

Rhett didn't need to think twice, he was ready to go. ''Sure, I can do that. Just give me the directions.''

Link gave him the address and vague directions but despite that, Rhett found the place and got to meet Link's mother. She was a small, nice lady. She wondered why Link didn't come as he had promised but she was also happy to finally meet Rhett. Obviously Link had mentioned his new roommate to his mother. Rhett stayed for a cup of coffee and he tried to ask questions about Link but she didn't say much, just that she was proud of his son, no matter what life choices he was making. 

When Rhett realized he had stayed there over an hour he told he must get going and he grabbed Jade and left back to his apartment. He didn't want to leave Link alone for a long time in the condition he was in. Of course, he had not said anything about it to his mother. He had wanted to, but he didn't want Link to get mad at him for spreading the word when he especially had told him not to.

He got back to the apartment, put Jade on the floor and the dog went to find her owner happily.

''You took your time, or did you get lost?'' Link asked when Rhett came to the living room.

''No, I found the place just right. Your mother likes to talk a lot.'' Rhett said, shrugging.

Link took Jade in his arms and gave her a kiss on top of her head. She tried to enthusiastically lick Link's face. ''Yeah, forgot to warn about that.'' Link kept Jade away from his face and soon she settled in his lap.

''It's okay. She is nice.'' Rhett answered.

Rhett couldn't help the feeling but he felt uncomfortable. Link was like nothing had happened last night and acted like everything was just fine when that clearly wasn't the case. All the bruises and the split lip reminded constantly about everything that wasn't right. Also, the way Link had spoken about himself indicated there was something really wrong. Sometimes Link acted like the most confident person in the world. Like yesterday morning when he had wandered around naked in the apartment. Rhett had been so distracted he didn't even see the bruises which were already fading on Link's body. If Rhett had seen them then he might have asked about them and maybe Link would have told something before their night out. Rhett felt guilty for being so blind to what he needed to see but just then he had cared more about the naked butt he saw. Maybe there wouldn't be fresh bruises if he had done something.

_Well, it's too late now. Link won't talk to you about anything willingly._

Link got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get fresh water and food for Jade. When he bent down to place the bowls there Rhett felt pity how the man grunted from the pain. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to say something. ''Link, I know we don't know each other so well yet but you can talk to me. Maybe I can help? This can't continue like this.''

Link sighed deeply and turned to look at Rhett. ''It really is none of your business. Yesterday or the night was a little rougher than I anticipated but so what?'' He shrugged.

Rhett didn't want to give up so easily. ''I saw your body, Link. I put the covers on you at night. They are not all fresh bruises.''

''What you want me to say?'' Link was getting angry. ''What if I liked it a little rough? Do you really want to talk about my sex life?'' He spat out.

''If you'd like it that way why you were so terrified when you found me in your bed?'' Rhett was getting annoyed too, he was tired of dancing around the subject.

''Because... Because it was you! I was so confused, my head was spinning and hurting...'' Link raised his voice, trying to get Rhett off his back.

Rhett interrupted him. ''Last night you were like drugged! You couldn't even move your head and you begged me to stay!'' His voice rose along with Link's. If he had to squeeze the answers out, he would.

''That's not true.'' Link shook his head.

''Why would I lie? You are the only one here who had lied before.'' Rhett defended himself.

''Is this about the job thing again? Okay, I lied about that but only because I don't need any pity coming from you about my pitiful life!'' Link was yelling so loud, the sound made Jade run and hide in his room.

''No, this is not about that. I'm worried about you because I care about you. I don't wanna see anyone get hurt and look at you now.'' Rhett tried to get Link understand he truly cared about his well-being.

''Hah, I don't wanna continue this anymore. It's. None. Of. Your. Fucking, Business!'' He screamed.

Rhett thought about backing off after seeing Link getting red from the anger. He got Link to use curse words but maybe it was a good thing, he was now letting the steam out he had held in for, who knows, how long. Instead of backing off Rhett walked closer to the man, showing he was being serious. Link was the one who was backing off then until his back hit the wall behind him.

''There is something else too,'' Rhett said when he was close enough to touch Link, he didn't but he was close enough to do that.

''What? Don't tell me you're not giving up before I tell because that's not going to happen.'' Link laughed drily.

Rhett ignored him. ''There was _money_ on your bed. Why?'' He squinted.

''Wha-? What that has to do with anything? Maybe I dropped them.'' Link frowned at him but Rhett saw how he shifted his eyes from side to side.

Rhett was so close to grabbing the man by his shoulders and shake him. ''That's a lie. You're not fooling me. Tell me what's going on! Are you a..?'' 

He didn't get to finish the sentence when Link's eyes widened. ''Prostitute?! Is that what you're asking from me?'' Link was yelling again and then laughed loudly from disbelief. ''Do you want to buy my services or something? You must be high.''

''Are you, Link?'' He demanded, not caring about his jokes.

''That's so absurd, I'm not even gonna answer that.'' Link tried to step past him but Rhett caught him by his arm.

Link reacted immediately. ''Keep your hands _off_ me.'' He growled, looking up at Rhett from behind his brow. 

Rhett let go of him slowly. Link looked like he would punch him anytime and he didn't want things to escalate that much. ''I'm sorry.'' He said then, with a gentler voice. He had to give up when their friendship was somewhat still existing.

Link took a couple of steps away from him but then stood still. ''I'm not a whore, Rhett.'' He said quietly as he turned around and met Rhett's concerned eyes. ''That would be a good option only if I was younger and prettier.''

Rhett was amazed how Link's mood got so soon from being angry to being sad. For the second time that day he had called himself ugly. Maybe Link was trying to seek something to make him forget about the fact he was aging in the city which belonged to young, beautiful and talented people. The thought of that crossed Rhett's mind but he came to a conclusion that the problem must be something deeper. Sure Link would move to somewhere else if that was the case. He had not seen Link hang around with younger people either, trying to fit in, trying to be something he is not.

Link looked so sad, so small and so lonely when he stood in front of Rhett in his droopy clothes like a lost, innocent child. Rhett couldn't help himself but go to hug the smaller man. He wrapped his arm around him and the other hand he placed on the back of his head, pressing Link against his chest. ''You are pretty.'' He whispered. He couldn't stand seeing Link like that, it broke his heart.

Rhett could feel a few tear drops soaking his shirt slightly from where Link's face was. He pushed Link away gently and cupped his face. ''Please, don't cry. I'm sorry I made you talk about those things.'' He murmured softly.

Link stepped back a little, wiping the tears away from his face. ''It's okay... I never had a friend who would care so much. I don't know how to deal with it.'' His voice was shaky.

Rhett wanted to hug him again but he didn't dare to push his limits. ''I can be that friend to you. I will always listen. Whatever it is. You can tell me.'' He said instead.

Link smiled weakly. ''Okay, let me get used to the idea and maybe I will.'' He held his arms around himself.

''That's good for now...'' Rhett nodded.

He was interrupted when Link's stomach rumbled loudly. ''Maybe I could eat some more.'' He said then sheepishly.

Rhett didn't want to fight anymore. ''Go sit there. I'll get you something.'' He pointed towards the couch. Link nodded at him and went to sit there. He turned the TV on and watched it silently while Rhett prepared him some warm food.

Link ate everything he was offered without complaints and Rhett was hopeful that maybe this was their turning point and everything would get better eventually. He wouldn't need to worry about the smaller man, especially when he wasn't at home. He hoped that maybe Link was now developing some feelings towards him too and he would leave all the stupid and dangerous guys be. _I am enough for you. You just don't know it yet. I'd do anything for you._ Rhett thought, he wasn't in a denial about his feelings anymore.

It was already dark outside and they were both silently watching some stupid game show on TV. Sometimes giving their own guess to the question asked from the contestants there. At some point Link got closer to Rhett and laid on the couch, he put his head in Rhett's lap. Rhett held his breath for a moment, trying not to scare the smaller man away. It was a perfect moment.

Link smiled up at him and closed his eyes when Rhett's hand went to gently stroke his messy hair. They stayed like that for a while but then Rhett's hand stopped moving and Link opened his eyes. Rhett watched the smaller man in his lap, no matter how rough night he had had and no matter how gruesome the bruises were he still thought Link was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He looked gently in his blue eyes and Link looked back to his greenish ones. For Rhett's surprise Link lift his head and put his hand on Rhett's cheek and brought their lips together suddenly. Rhett was sure he was dreaming but when he realized he was not he let Link do what he wanted. Soft, full lips pressed firmly against his and it was everything to him. Shakily Rhett put his arms around Link and pulled him to sit in his lap sideways, deepening the kiss.

''Ouch.'' Link broke the kiss but gave a little breathy giggle after. He touched his split lip with his fingertips.

Rhett laughed quietly too. ''Sorry.'' Was all he could say as he took every sensation in of Link sitting in his lap, he tried to ignore the fact he was feeling Link's soft butt pressing against his legs so nicely it could make him hard. He still couldn't believe he had kissed him, briefly but it still was a kiss.

''Do it again.'' Link's face was so close to his, he could feel Link breathing against his lips. His eyes stared straight through his soul and he wanted nothing more than to do what he was asking for.

He looked at his lips and then back to his eyes. ''What about your lip? I don't wanna hurt you.''

''I don't mind a little bit of pain.'' Link's pupils got dilated a bit.

They pressed their lips together again. Link parted his lips and his tongue was seeking a way to Rhett's mouth and Rhett allowed it to get in. His head was spinning from the feeling of Link's pretty pink lips pressing against his and from the unique taste what was purely Link. 

Link was holding the back of his head and other hand traveled lower and on him and landed on his chest, grabbing the shirt there. Rhett tightened his arms around Link, lowering them on his small hips. The wet kissing sounds they made could drive him crazy.

He snapped out of his lustful haze when he realized Link was whining quietly, clearly feeling pain. Unwillingly he broke the kiss, same time he wanted it so much and at the same time he didn't. ''We should wait.'' He whispered then.

Link looked down and chew the inside of his cheek. He got out from Rhett's lap and sat further away from him on the couch. ''Yeah, who would want me now. I'm hideous.'' Link tugged his shirt collar up to cover the bruises there. He lifted his knees on the couch and pressed his head against them.

Rhett feared he had just made Link cry again. ''No, no! You got it all wrong. I don't wanna hurt you more. You're beautiful.'' He got closer to Link again and tried to put his hand on Link's shoulder but the smaller man shook it off.

''Right...'' He chuckled drily. ''You seem to like young guys too. Didn't surprise me. Who would take a near forty-year-old man when they can get twenty-something-year-old. It's nothing new to me.'' Link stood up then and shoot a cold glare at Rhett's direction.

''You mean Sean from last night? But Link... It's not like that...'' Rhett couldn't believe how badly Link reacted. He only thought it would be better for him to wait and now Link was furious. Link didn't listen to him anymore and stormed away and to his room, slamming the door shut.

''I only talked with him,'' Rhett said after he went, knowing Link didn't hear him.

**-Earlier, in the same day. (Link's POV)-**

Link had waited for Rhett to come knock on his door after the incident from the morning. He knew Rhett was the type of a person who couldn't leave things hanging in the air and he counted on that. When the knocking came, he loosely talked with Rhett for a moment, leaving him wanting more information but that wasn't necessary to do just yet so he ended the conversation shortly. Rhett had also offered to make him some food what proved Link his growing affection. 

After he had shut the door he turned around and leaned against it. He winced slightly when he felt the uncomfortable pressure on his bruises. He closed his eyes and touched his split lip to see how sore it was. It made him took a sharp inhale from the pain. ''Ouch.'' He hissed. Slowly he got into his bathroom. He supported himself on the sink and stared at himself from the mirror. _Why you're doing this again? Look at you. Look how messed up you are. This doesn't make you forget anything. You have feelings like every normal human being, why don't you deal with them like a normal person would?_

Link looked down, trying to hold the tears back. He succeed at it and then splashed some cold water on his face. It didn't make him feel fresh at all, in fact, he felt even more dirty. He studied the bruises on his neck and on his throat. He placed his fingers on the spots where the other man's fingers had been when causing them. He remembered the panic he had felt for a moment again but everything after that was in the dark, just like he wished it would be. 

_''I'm outta here, you crazy whore! If I'd knew what a nutjob you are I would've never come here. Here, go buy yourself a proper medication and not those magic pills you pop like a candy.''_ Jeff's, the man from last night, words were repeating in his head. He knew the guy wasn't completely wrong.

_How you're gonna be able to go work, looking like this? Maybe you should quit? You hate that job anyway. Rhett is already paying most of the costs of the apartment and he has been looking at you like that... Just like you wished for. A dumb country guy to keep your life at the same level it was or, at least, close to that level. But Rhett is a nicer and more handsome guy you imagined him to be, do you really want to hurt him? Does he deserve it? But do you want your life back or do you want a boyfriend?_ Link chuckled at the latter.

Then he sighed and shook his head to his mirror image. He crawled into his bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, same time feeling the bills on the nightstand. _Oh dang, did I put these here after Jeff had tossed them at me on the bed? If I didn't, Rhett must have seen them. Well, maybe it's a good thing. I might gain some extra pity points for that, like these damn bruises wouldn't be enough to make him concerned._ Link felt a little sick of what he was about to do but he tried to ignore his conscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all yell at me: I'm sorry! 
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely comments I received for the last part! They really made me update/write faster than I otherwise would have! <3  
> Tell me now your thoughts about this chapter! It's well appreciated!  
> Thanks to all readers! :)


	5. ''Come Here''

Link had avoided Rhett's company for the whole week. It had been busy work week for Rhett but his thoughts often wandered to their moment on the couch. He really wanted to talk with Link but he was never home when Rhett was. It was frustrating and he had tried to call and send text messages but Link never answered to them. He couldn't believe it was all just because he had said they should wait until Link would be healed.

Weekend was starting again and he was sure he could catch Link at some point. He couldn't continue to live like that. Whole Friday went by and there was no sight of Link. Rhett was alone with Jade, it was funny that when Link refused to talk with him, he still trusted Rhett would take care of his dog when he was gone.

Saturday morning came and after breakfast Rhett took Jade out for a long walk. He had gone nearby coffee shop with the dog just to take in the atmosphere in of the slow weekend morning. After the third comment from some random customers about how cute it was him to have such a small dog for a large man as he was. Rhett could have sworn that one guy even winked at him. It was time to leave and get back to the apartment. He planned on staying in for the whole day, hoping he would see Link.

When he got back, for his surprise Link was there. He didn't know if he was happy or not, he didn't have a plan how to start the talk. But now he had the chance to talk with him. Link was sitting on the couch, his legs crossed and arms crossed over his chest like he had been waiting for Rhett to come home. He barely had the coat and shoes off when Link said: ''Come here.'' He patted the seat next to him. Rhett wasn't sure if he meant the dog or him so he pointed at himself to be sure. ''Yes, you.'' Link said. 

Rhett noticed the weird tone in Link's voice. It was like he would get scolded for doing something bad. Rhett got closer and he looked at Link's neck, the bruises were barely visible anymore and his lip seemed like it had healed pretty well. He sat beside the smaller man, one leg on the couch so he was facing him.

''I think we need to talk.'' Link said then.

''I agree.'' Rhett nodded.

''What do you want from me?'' Link asked bluntly.

''I, uh... What?''

He had thought about some conversation starters and this wasn't it.

''Okay, let me word it differently: Do you wanna fuck me?'' Link asked as he stared straight into Rhett's eyes.

Rhett was stunned for a moment and he felt the heat on his face. He gulped visibly and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to answer, especially when Link had asked it like that.

''Well, do you?'' Link raised his eyebrows when Rhett couldn't say anything for a while.

''From where this is coming now? That's a weird thing to ask like that.''

Rhett squirmed a little on his seat.

Link sighed. ''It's a 'yes' or 'no' question, Rhett.''

_Say 'yes, say 'yes'! Why you're not saying it already? Say it! Of course, you want to! Say it!_

''No.''

_Damn it. You blew it._

''Okay.'' Link nodded. He rose up and was going towards the front door or his own bedroom door. Rhett feared he would leave again and their situation would be even more awkward after that. He had to do something. He went after Link and grabbed him by his shoulder.

''Link, I don't want... I don' want it like that. I want to spend time with you. I want to take you out for a dinner or something like that.'' He said then when Link turned around.

''Like a date?''

Link's face was still expressionless.

Rhett thought about it a second. ''I guess so.''

Link smiled and chuckled. ''You sure are not the same type of a guy I'm used to.''

''Maybe that's only a good thing.'' 

He tried to be kind.

''Perhaps.''

Link's signature grin was there again.

Rhett thought about it for a moment before he had to ask: ''If I had said 'yes' would you have taken me to the bedroom right then and there?''

Link looked at him like it was an obvious answer, ''Yes.''

''I don't believe that.''

Rhett still said.

''Okay, maybe I would have kissed you first.'' He stepped closer to Rhett. ''Then maybe I would've crawled in your lap, slowly starting grinding my hips...''

Rhett had to interrupt Link before the mental image of what he was saying would be too much to handle. ''This is so weird... First, you ignore me all the week and now you're like this. I thought you were mad at me.''

Link pursed his lips but then he spoke: ''I was at first. But then... You were right, I needed to heal first. Some of them are still sore and not so pretty looking...''

He meant the bruises.

''I'm sure I won't even notice them.'' Rhett wiped the one fallen strand of hair off Link's forehead and embraced him. ''What did you say about kissing before?''

''Weren't you supposed to take me out first?'' Link asked playfully.

''We've already kissed, it doesn't count.'' As closer Link got to him the more all of his sensible thoughts left him.

Link licked his lips and then they parted as an invitation that Rhett couldn't resist. He should have paid attention the smaller man's mood swings but they were completely ignored whenever Link got the smile on his face while looking tenderly at Rhett. ''Do it then.'' Link said quietly. Rhett closed the gap between them and kissed Link like he had once before, cautiously. That moment didn't last long when Link's hand went to hold the back of Rhett's head while pulling him down roughly, kissing so hard it made their teeth scrape together and tongues press against each other firmly.

''Woah, woah!'' Rhett had to push him away to gasp some air.

''You don't need to take me anywhere. I want it, Rhett, I want it now!'' He demanded and tried to grab Rhett again.

''I want to do it properly... This can ruin our friendship if we rush.''

Even Rhett himself was regretting his words.

Rhett could see Link's eyes darken again, not from lust but from anger. ''You say you want me but you keep rejecting me every time.'' He said in a low tone.

Rhett was about to defend himself but then the incredibly loud doorbell rang. It still made Rhett cover his ears.

''Oh, good timing. Maybe it's someone who will actually want me and not just someone pretending that they do.'' Link said sarcastically.

Rhett panicked in his mind. He wouldn't be able to deal with it if there would be some random dude again and Link would take them to his room. Rhett felt incredibly jealous at the thought of that. Link was his now or; he would do anything to make him his. All the potential competition must have to be deleted. ''Don't press it.'' He said firmly when Link looked over his shoulder as his finger hovered over the button which would open the downstairs door.

''What you're gonna do about it?'' Link smirked and pressed the button for a few seconds. Letting the guest in.

For the first time Rhett saw Link more annoying than adorable. He was getting angry how things were escalating to the direction he didn't want them to go. He couldn't stop himself from grabbing Link by his wrist hard. He yanked the man away from the door so hard it made Link stumble and fall on his knees on the floor. Link yelped from the sudden impact. For a second Rhett wanted to slap Link across his face but then there was a knock on the door and Rhett realized what he had done. Link didn't look like he was scared, he was actually smiling. _You hurt him! What the hell is wrong with you?_ ''Link, I'm so sorry...'' Another knock came and then Rhett opened the door. Link slowly got up from the floor. The man in the doorway looked at both of them. Then he grinned widely and looked at Link. ''Threesome, huh? Didn't know you would be into that anymore.'' He was about to step in.

''Woah, buddy, don't...'' Rhett stopped him, he held his hand up.

He tried to keep Link behind him but he was too late when Link hurried to get between the two almost equally tall men. ''No, sorry. I didn't remember he was coming here too.'' Link pointed at Rhett to the man. ''I shouldn't have let you in. Another time, okay?'' Link offered a smile for him and placed his hand gently on the man's chest. Rhett was glaring at him and the other man was concentrated on him more than Link. ''Hey, no need to be so possessive, man. This little slut here sure would look good riding you while my dick in his mouth, eh?'' He ruffled Link's hair.

Rhett couldn't believe what he was hearing and also couldn't believe Link was actually giggling at that statement. ''No deal.'' He yanked Link back from his shirt collar and slammed the door shut, he had never felt such a rush of a feeling to protect and want someone so much at the same time. He was about to make clear Link was his, he needed Link to be his and he couldn't share him with anyone anymore.

''Fine! Made your point. No need to be rude.'' Rhett heard the man yell from the other side of the door before he went away. He turned to look at Link who was biting his lip but still smiling innocently. Rhett took few quick steps towards Link and pinned him by his shoulders against the wall. Link moaned a little and lift his arms up. Rhett grabbed him by his wrists and got his face really close to Link's. ''He is not coming here ever again. Do you understand?'' He hissed.

''Who are you to say what I can do and what I can't?'' Link's voice had gotten seductive. He looked up and down at Rhett's body while still biting his lower lip.

''You don't need him. All you need is me. You're mine now.'' Rhett growled and then covered the smaller man's mouth with his own, kissing him hard. Link squirmed in his grip but returned the kiss hungrily.

''Prove it to me then.'' Link said breathily when the kiss broke.

''No doubt about that.'' Rhett said back and almost dragged Link into his room. He closed the door behind them. They didn't need Jade to come in and interrupt what was about to happen. Link was standing beside his bed, back towards Rhett. He placed his hands on the smaller man's waist and kissed the side of his neck. Link tilted his head and gave him a better access to do so. He put his hands over Rhett's and pressed them firmer against himself. ''Oh, Rhett...'' He whispered and leaned back, resting his head on Rhett's shoulder.

''Yeah, keep saying my name.'' Rhett pulled Link closer, letting him feel his growing erection against the top of his ass and the small of his back.

''That's a big thing you have there...'' Link circled his hips a little against the hardening cock. 

Rhett grunted and moved his hands to hold the hem of Link's shirt. He was intoxicated of the man in his arms. He smelled good, his skin tasted amazing and he fit perfectly in his hands. He wanted to rip his clothes off and toss the man on the bed and fuck him ruthlessly but same time he wanted to take it slow, explore his beautiful body until he would have every curve and every sensitive spot memorized. ''I wanna taste it...'' Link said breathily and Rhett didn't think twice but turned him around in his arms and pushed Link, making him sit on the edge of his bed. Link lifted his shirt off and tossed it somewhere, he grabbed Rhett's thighs and watched how Rhett unzipped his pants and when he was done Link tugged them lower and didn't hesitate to pull his boxers along with them too. The almost fully hard cock sprung free and Link let out a breathy laugh. ''Wow.'' He said and looked up into Rhett's eyes.

Rhett's mind was a blur, he couldn't believe what he was doing, what Link was doing or anything of was going on really. He just stared how Link's fingers wrapped around his cock and started to stroke him.

''Mmmhhh... Such a nice, thick cock...'' Link wetted his lips and licked the tip quickly, making Rhett shiver. ''Will you fuck me with it too?'' He looked up then, pleading.

Rhett tried to steady his shaky breathing. ''Oh yeah, I'll do anything you want...''

Link grinned at him and while still looking up he took Rhett's cock in his mouth. Rhett's knees went weak and it took a lot of effort to stay up when Link got him deeper and deeper in his hot mouth. Finally, Link's nose hit the soft pubic hair and he stilled for a moment, swallowing around the cock, making a sweet tightening sensation on the cock.

''Oh gosh, how you're doing that?'' He petted Link's silky hair as the smaller man shrugged. He started to suck him slowly and steadily while pressing his tongue underneath the shaft. Rhett saw how Link tried to open his tight skinny jeans but couldn't quite do it with just one hand since with the other hand he held the base of his cock. Link palmed his own erection through the pants and whimpered softly while frowning. ''It's okay, open your pants,'' Rhett said then..

Link let go of his cock and looked at him again. ''But It tastes so good.'' 

Link was so eager Rhett couldn't believe it. When he had opened his pants he was ready to take Rhett in his mouth again but Rhett stopped him. ''I'll come too soon if you keep doing that.''

Link's eyes darkened again and he muttered something that sounded like: _''Amateur.''_

Rhett grabbed Link's hair hard. ''What did you say?''

''Nothing.'' Link smirked. Rhett yanked him up from the bed. It was amazing how Link had the capability to make him mad and horny at the same time. He found himself again to fight against the urge to slap him. _Maybe that's what he is chasing for._ But then he saw how boyish the man looked while he took his pants off completely and stood in front of him, his head bowed a little. _Nah, that can't be it._ He looked at the still visible bruises on his bony hips. He ran his fingers over them lightly. Link took his hand on his own and moved it over his cock. Rhett grabbed it and noticed it wasn't much smaller than his own. He wanted to get his mouth on it and taste his come but first, he wanted Link on the bed and his cock in him.

''Better be nothing. Get on the bed.'' He murmured then and started to remove his clothes. He watched how Link crawled on the bed on his fours, showing his ass to him. Rhett sighed when Link stretched himself, showing a peek of his puckered hole. Rhett had to squeeze his cock hard, calming himself down a little. It all was still like a dream coming true. Then Link turned on his back.

Rhett loved how the smaller man spread his legs, allowing Rhett to come between them. It made him feel powerful and like he had conquered something great. He leaned down to plant little kisses on Link's body, his stomach, his collar bones and his shaved chest. He gave an extra long kiss to places where there was a fading bruise. Link moaned a little and his fingers were tangled in Rhett's hair. His body was convulsing from the anticipation and it made Rhett grin. ''Why you shave, chest hair would look good on you.'' He murmured against the warm skin.

''It makes me look younger, but, Rhett... Don't tease me anymore... Just fuck me... Please.'' He said with a shaky voice.

Rhett was playing with his nipples with his tongue and he pretend not to hear Link. He wanted to taste and explore everything.

''Stop it... Stop it!'' Link yanked Rhett's head up.

''Okay, okay...'' Rhett laughed and rose up on to his knees and reached towards the bedside table. He got condoms and lube out from the drawer there.

''For a man who never brings anyone here sure has some preparation.''

''Shut up.'' Rhett popped the tube of lube open.

Link opened his legs more, allowing an easy access while still having a smug grin on his face. ''Don't use it too much, I wanna be able to feel it.''

''This is not my first time.'' Rhett muttered and coated his fingers with the slippery substance. Link didn't answer to that but watched curiously how Rhett brought his fingers close to him and then circled them around his hole. He pushed one finger in easily and soon after it added another finger. he twisted them and thrust them in and out, making Link bucking against them. Rhett took his time and looked how Link squirmed and moaned, begging for more. 

''I'm ready, stop teasing already!'' He demanded.

''Sure thing, baby.''

''Don't call me that.''

Rhett took the packet of condoms in his hand and got himself one.

''Do we really need those?'' He heard Link ask.

''Yes.'' Rhett removed the casing and rolled it on himself. _Who knows how many men you've fucked this week._ He wanted to add but instead, he took the tube of lube in his hands again and poured a little amount of it on his palm and rubbed it on his cock. He took a hold of Link's legs and lifted them up.

''No, I don't want it like this... Let me turn around...'' Link said and lift his legs to get away from Rhett's grasp.

Rhett didn't think about it and let Link turn around underneath him. The smaller man spread his legs wide and pushed his ass up for Rhett to see. Rhett moaned a little from the sight. He got a peek of Link's small glistening, lubed up entrance again. He placed his hands on both of his cheeks, spreading them apart while squeezing hard. He pushed tip of his finger in again, he wanted to keep finger fucking him but his cock was getting more greedy, it twitched and leaked pre-come into the condom for all the breathy moans Link was making.

''Fuck me already!'' Link demanded and thrust his hips against the finger.

Rhett didn't need more encouragement and withdrew his fingers and grasped his cock, guiding it to the lovely open hole in front of him. Link took a sharp inhale and then moaned when the tip of his cock popped in him. ''That's good, Rhett, give it all. I want it so bad...'' He was practically whining.

Rhett grunted and obeyed, he buried himself deep in his new lover. ''How the hell can you be so tight?'' Link was very snug fit around his large cock. Muscles in his ass were clenching and he had to stay still for a moment not to come right then and there.

''Practise. Do you like it?'' Link glanced at him over his shoulder and gave him a wink.

''Fuck yeah, I like it a lot.'' Rhett couldn't believe what he was doing. Link's moans were the best thing he had ever heard. he wished he could see his face and how much pleasure he was causing to the smaller man as he made love to his perfect body. He ran his hands along the muscular back. He pulled all the way out and then thrust back in him, making Link jerk forward from the force of it. His hands found their way on his hips and he noticed how two of the bruises there had to be someone else's thumb prints. He ignored the fact and placed his own ones on them, pressing hard. Link moaned loudly and he grunted. He trusted in him a few times but he wished he could see Link's expressive face and first of all his blue eyes.

''Link, I really wanna see you...'' He said then and slowed down his thrusts.

''I love it like this, Rhett... Please keep fucking me...''

Rhett pulled out. ''I have an idea.''

Link rose to his heels and Rhett guided him to the end of the bed, facing the wardrobe mirrors which were from ceiling to the floor. ''Oh, I get it. Want me to ride you?'' Link chuckled.

''Oh yeah.'' He settled himself behind Link and on his heels too. Then he pulled Link into his lap. Link spread his legs on either side of Rhett's and supported himself on his hands first. Rhett spread his beautiful, round ass cheeks and thrust his cock in again, making Link whimper. He watched from the mirror how Link started to move on his cock. He loved how the smaller man was frowning and biting his lip as his hips did their work. When he got the right pace going Rhett wrapped his arms around Link's chest and pulled him up more while leaning back himself. He could see Link's body in all it's glory from the mirror. He was mesmerized for a moment of the sight of Link's cock jumping in the rhythm of his thrusts. 

Their eyes met for a moment but then Link twisted his hands back, grabbing Rhett's head and pulled him in for a sideways, messy kiss. Link's body was arched awkwardly but it didn't seem to bother him. Rhett's hands were on his hips, pushing him against his cock. He was so strong he could easily lift Link's body and then pull him back down. Link seemed to enjoy the fact.

''Mmm, that's good... Make me beg for your big, fat cock... yeah... fuck me... oh..!''

Link moaned.

Rhett loved how incredibly vocal Link was while being fucked. He didn't want it to end but he had to speed up his thrusts.

''I love your big cock in my ass. Ahhh!'' Link was almost screaming. Even through his pleasure and ecstasy filled haze he wondered why he never had heard Link being so loud when he was with someone else. It didn't matter at the moment but still the thought crossed his mind.

Rhett couldn't keep both of them up anymore and he had to push Link down, no matter how much he loved to look his face from the mirror. Link grabbed the edge of the bed hard. Rhett remembered what Link had said to that one guy from their night out: _''...I like to get fucked hard and fast. Most of the guys can't do it as long as I'd like it to last...''_ Rhett moved with Link, getting his legs wider and started to pounded in him with sharp and fast thrusts, making their skins slap against each other so loudly that it almost covered Link's moans.

Rhett saw from the mirror how Link's whole face was turning red, his mouth hung open and eyes were tightly shut but still he kept thrusting against him.

''How this cannot hurt you?'' Rhett barely got the words out. he was definitely feeling the burn in his muscles from the _work out._

''This... Is... Perfect... I'm so close...''

Link was like a ragdoll in his arms.

Rhett noticed that not even once Link had touched his cock, he reached around him to touch it but Link yelled: ''No!'' So he kept going until Link's body tensed up and then started to tremble. Rhett saw how Link was watching himself from the mirror while grinning. _Is he getting off from watching himself? Oh my goodness that is so hot!_ He couldn't hold himself back anymore and started to give the last rough thrusts and then Link's body relaxed in his hands. His moans turned into little whines as he came all over the sheets underneath him. ''Oh yeah, keep fucking me, do your thing... Oh!''

Rhett did as he was told, he grabbed Link's hips tighter to make him whine from the pain and buried himself deep in him for the last time. He came with a loud grunt in the condom. ''Link... So perfect...'' His voice was hoarse.

He pulled out, making Link whimper and collapse on the bed, exhausted. ''If I'd knew you were this good I'd let you do it on the first day.'' Link sighed happily.

''I was ready for it.''

''Really?''

''I wanted you at the same first minute I saw you.''

Link laughed tiredly and was about to get up from the bed. ''I think I'm going back to my bed now after a little visit to the bathroom.''

Rhett grabbed him by his arm. ''No, you don't need to leave. Stay here with me. You deserve a nap. I hope I didn't hurt you...''

''Nah... It was better than I imagined.'' Link said while yawning. 

Rhett wrapped his arm around him. Thinking he had a perfect boyfriend now.

When Link was already sleeping and he was about to go under as well the thought came to him. What if it all was Link's plan? The guy from earlier wasn't showing up there just randomly. Link must have called him and ask him to come over. Maybe Link knew Rhett needed more from him than just sex and because of that, he had made up a backup plan which has now worked perfectly. He didn't know if Link manipulating him was a good or bad idea but if it would end up them being in the same bed it wouldn't matter that much. _Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was mostly smut but there were some hints along the way! Don't miss them, you all who is trying to assemble all the pieces together. ;) 
> 
> I just had to let you guys know that I'm really pushing my limits as a fic writer while I'm writing these long fics since I usually can't keep my interest up for long for anything. But you all, who leave comments telling that my fics or this fic, in particular, are their favourite one really makes me so happy that I start to write new chapter immediately. :D This fandom is so supportive and wonderful that I almost can't believe it. Big hug for everyone! Extra thanks to k1nerd2 for the insight for this chapter. <3


	6. The Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [ghostlytides](http://ghostlytides.tumblr.com/) at tumbl for kindly betaing this chapter for me! :)

Rhett didn't get to keep Link in his arms for long. The smaller man was anxious to get out of the bed and go back to his room. Rhett tried to keep him close but he had to give in eventually when Link kept squirming away from him. _I guess he’s not used to sleeping next to anyone._

Link collected his clothes from the floor while Rhett watched his every move. His naked body in his room was something he didn't anticipate seeing in a long time, or, at all but now that it was true and he couldn't be happier. Rhett got up from the bed too and when Link was about to exit the room Rhett put his hands on his shoulders from behind and nuzzled his neck. The original smell of Link was now spiced with sweat and it was even better that way. Especially when he knew why he had been sweating. _He moaned your name so loudly..._

''Rhett, I need to go...'' Link said quietly.

''Just one more kiss.'' Rhett turned him around and put his hands on Link's hips and brought his mouth against his own. Link didn't answer the kiss as eagerly as he had before but it definitely didn't bother Rhett. The gentle, soft kiss was maybe even better than the rough, messy kisses from earlier. The tip of LInk’s tongue slightly played on Rhett's lips and Rhett was ready to blurt out: _I love you._ But it was way too early to say that kind of thing so Rhett held the words back. He let go of Link and the smaller man smiled at him sweetly, making Rhett's heart flutter.

Without a word more Link got out of the room and Rhett took a few steps back and collapsed on his bed. His head was spinning, he couldn't believe they were... _What were we exactly? Dating? Or does this mean we’re a couple?_ Rhett wasn't sure but at least they were something and it was good enough for now. At least he wouldn't have to see Link with other guys. He sighed happily, he could easily imagine himself coming home from work and Link would be there, waiting for him. He could go kiss him and Link would ask how his day went at work. They would eat together, play with Jade, go out and then come back home and the only thing that mattered was that they would be doing it together. Then they would get ready to go to sleep or he would tease Link a little so they would end up wrestling playfully on the bed. He could pin Link down easily and he would laugh that breathy signature giggle of his. Rhett would silence him with a kiss and it would be perfect. Soon he would look into Link's beautiful blue eyes below him and quiet moans of pleasure would come out of his mouth while he made love to his man.

_Aren't you childish?_ Rhett had to ask from himself. He was daydreaming about a man who was going to be all that to him eventually anyway.

_Maybe you should get up. You don't wanna stay in bed all day dreaming about someone who is right there in the next room, you can actually be with him now._ Rhett got up again and took a quick shower and put some clothes on. He chose the bird shirt Link had mentioned he liked and basic black jeans. He styled his hair, he was still in a mood to take Link out for a dinner together. Now that the sex part was experienced, maybe he could actually pay attention to what Link would be talking about during their ''date''.

When he got out of his room, he saw Link come out of his. The timing amused him. Link seemed to be relaxed and he was whistling some melody which was familiar to Rhett but he couldn't quite place it. ''Are you going somewhere?'' Rhett asked when Link started to put shoes on. It looked and began to feel as if they had done nothing different from usual no more than an hour ago.

''Just for a walk. I won't be long.'' He jingled the dog collar and leash in his hand and Jade came running to him.

It wasn't that long since Rhett had taken Jade out earlier but he didn't mention it, maybe Link needed time to think. Rhett wanted to tag along but he didn't want to seem too eager and go with him just for a short walk so he kept quiet and watched as Link left.

once Link had already walked out with Jade, Rhett saw Link's phone on the small table beside the front door. He grabbed it and went after him, but then saw Link had already left the hallway and was most likely in the elevator, on his way down. _Ah, well... He won't need it while walking Jade, he'll come back soon enough if someone tries to reach him._ Rhett went back inside and placed the phone on the table where it was before. As soon as he got it there, it rang out to notify a text message. Rhett saw the sender name and it really caught his attention. Instead of a name of a person, it read, “The Place.”

He was tempted to take a look what the text would say. He found himself thinking about it seriously. _You can say you accidentally saw it, right?_ He took the phone in his hand again and looked at it. He was too curious to just leave it be. He tapped the screen to see if it was security locked. It wasn't, so he opened the texts folder. He hesitated for a moment and then looked at the newest message. It was the only message there. _I guess he deletes all the texts after he’s read and responded to them._ He opened the message. It simply said: _Tomorrow, 9 PM._

Rhett put the phone away. It didn't help at all after seeing the message, now he wanted to know even more, like what “The Place” was exactly.

Link came back soon, just as he had said he would. Rhett felt his ears go red when he had to say about the message he had 'accidentally' seen.

''I was coming after you when I saw you left your phone but you were already gone and then the message came and my finger kinda slipped...'' He knew very well his excuse was stupid and Link would see straight through it. He expected the smaller man to start yelling at him, but instead Link grabbed his phone from the table and, obviously, went to look at the message. He glanced at Rhett, clearly not happy about what Rhett had seen. 

Still, he answered, ''It's okay, nothing special.'' Link went into his room after letting Jade go. Rhett heard him rustling in there like he was looking for something. Rhett muted the TV because he was getting even more curious and maybe he could figure out what Link was doing. He could hear some mild curse words along with the rustling noises. Then they stopped, and Link ran out of his room while holding the phone to his ear, calling someone. Before Rhett could ask anything, Link was out of the door again.

_Okay, that wasn't weird at all._

A couple of hours passed and there were no signs of Link. Rhett resisted the urge to call him. They were definitely not at the point where he could just ask about his every doing's and going's.

_You should go check out his room, maybe you can find some hints there?_ Something in the back of his mind said.

Rhett played with the thought of really going in there and just looking around a little bit. Not to rummage through his closets or anything like that, just to take a look. He couldn't remember much of what he had seen in the room after their night out, and he wasn't really paying attention to it then. All he remembered of it was that it was a slightly smaller room than his own one with its own bathroom and there was a big bed in the middle of the room and Link was laying on it, clearly hurt. _Was there something on Link's bedside table when you put the money you found there?_ Rhett tried to remember, but everything was vague. He only remembered Link's bruised body clearly.

_You already looked at his phone and he won't find out about this if you don't tell him._ If there were an evil and a good inner voice speaking to him like some cartoon characters would have, this one was definitely the evil side speaking.

Rhett stood behind Link's door. He put his hand on the handle and hesitated. Jade got beside him, panting and probably waiting for Rhett to let her go to her master's room. ''Okay, girl. I'm gonna let you in and then take a quick look at the room. Don't tell Link about it, hmm?'' He spoke to Jade and then opened the door quickly before he would regret it. Jade watched him with her head tilted to the side for a moment like she was really listening to what Rhett was saying to her and then happily stepped into the room and jumped on the bed. She sniffed it a few times and then curled up on it to sleep.

Rhett didn't see anything conspicuous from the door. There were just a few clothing items on the floor in the otherwise clean room. _You should have known that. This whole apartment is spotless._ If he wanted to get some information he would have to look deeper and that made him uncomfortable, but at the same time, even more curious. He stepped in hastily. He left the door wide open so he could hear if Link was coming back while he was in there.

He opened the first thing he could, which was the drawer of the bedside table. It was empty. Rhett thought it was weird, he imagined there would be at least something like tissues or a book or just something random, like everyone else would have, but there was absolutely nothing. He went to the other side of the bed just to see the same thing there, nothing. He really paid attention to his surroundings and he couldn't see any personal items in the room. There was some basic furniture, besides the bed. Two chairs, a table between them, the same kind of wardrobe Rhett had in his room but it was to the side and the mirror wasn't pointed at the bed. There were a couple of wallhangings but they were nothing personal either. Just some manufactured paintings from a decor shop. Rhett had imagined there would be lot's of interesting things, but besides his clothes and accessories, there was nothing but a dog bed for Jade that he had probably purchased himself. His only hope was to find something in the bathroom.

Rhett saw Jade lift her head and prick up her ears while she was looking towards the open door. Rhett hurried out of the room, knowing Jade had heard Link coming back. He could hear keys rattle when he pushed Link's door shut and hurried to the living room couch to act like nothing had happened when Link got in.

''Oh, you came back, where were you?'' Rhett asked, trying to sound as casual as he could.

Link looked at him briefly. ''Just remembered I needed to take care of something.''

''Something to do with the text?''

''Pushing your luck, huh? I really didn't appreciate that.'' Link glared at him again and for a moment, Rhett felt like scolded schoolboy and was truly ashamed that he had done that and had gone into Link's room without permission. _But the man doesn't keep the door locked, and there have been other people too. I mean, he must know people have a natural need to look around and be curious._ Rhett tried to convince himself.

''I'm sorry about that. I really am.'' Rhett rose up and went to Link. He looked down at him and Link didn't move away but looked at him, too. ''Let me make it up to you, baby.'' Rhett murmured and pulled Link closer. 

''I don't like to be called that.'' Link said and glanced at Rhett.

''It suits you so well, though.'' Rhett brushed one wild strand of hair off Link's forehead and kissed him there. It was an advantage to being much taller in tender moments like this. 

''Still, don't use that.'' Link growled.

''Okay, I'll figure out another pet name for you.'' Rhett chuckled. ''But first, I assume you haven't eaten anything for a while. What about if we go out to eat together like I suggested earlier.''

Link looked away for a moment and Rhett knew he was right. ''You still want that to happen? Sure, why not.'' Link said then.

Rhett thought it was a weird way to say that. What did Link mean by: “ _still_ wanting it to happen?” Once again: he ignored the hints he should have taken.

''Wanna pick a place then?'' He said instead.

''Any place with chicken wings.'' Link grinned widely.

Rhett wanted to tell him that he had no idea how cute he looked with those big blue eyes directed at him and saying things like that like it was his most favorite thing in the world and he was asking permission to get it. ''Sounds good.''

''Let me grab the car keys and we can go.'' Link said then.

''There's a place not so far away, we could walk there,'' Rhett suggested, as it would be more intimate than a car ride.

''I'm a little tired but okay.'' Link looked up at him dreamily, smiling sweetly.

Rhett pressed his lips against Link's gently. There was a flavor Rhett didn't taste earlier but it probably could be anything. He wasn't used to Link's unique taste yet and he could be wrong that there was something different about it. After the small kiss, Link felt a little flabby in his arms and he had to almost hold him up. But then Link stood up straight suddenly. 

Rhett frowned. ''Everything okay?''

Link acted like nothing had happened and corrected the position of his glasses. ''Yes, why it wouldn't be?''

''No reason,'' Rhett said, not feeling great with Link seeming so shady again.

On their way to the restaurant, Link was his positive self again and chatted happily about random stuff. Mostly about his childhood in L.A. and Rhett talked about his in North Carolina. Rhett learned that Link had been a little different than the other kids or, in other words, he had been lonely. Link had been nervous and anxious about a lot of things and Rhett had been the opposite. He couldn't stop thinking about how their lives would have turned out if Link and his mom never left North Carolina and they had met in the first grade. Rhett was sure he would have found his best friend then, but now he would never know for sure. He had Link now and it was the best thing he could have imagined. He reached for Link's hand to hold but Link quickly pulled it away and put his hands in his jeans' pockets.

Rhett felt rejected, but not too much, he wasn't into public endearments either but they had just started to have something special. He wanted to keep Link as close as possible, at all times.

They approached the restaurant and Rhett opened the door for Link to walk in first. It wasn't one of those chain restaurants but a better, grill type of a place. They were seated and Link took off his green jacket, revealing his tattooed arm again. His otherwise nice features were hardened by the tattoos and he looked like someone you didn't want to mess with. But when you looked closely you would see the cute charm bracelet and the slightly nerdy, hipster glasses and he didn't look so tough anymore. 

Rhett picked up the menu while Link rubbed his hands together, his elbows on the table, waiting for the waitress. ''I know what I'm having.'' He said when Rhett raised his eyebrow at him.

''They have three different sizes of wing baskets,'' Rhett stated.

''I'll get the small one and if they serve beer I’ll take one of those, too.''

_You admitted you haven't eaten for a whole day and you're ordering that?_ Rhett wanted to say but after the phone episode, he wasn't ready to argue about Link's weight issues. He just nodded.

The waitress came and Rhett hurried to say their order. ''Two medium wing baskets, two medium potato wedge baskets with sour cream and two large beers, please.''

''Thank you, is that all?''

''For now.''

The waitress nodded and left them alone. Rhett dared to look at Link's direction. He couldn't tell what Link's expression was exactly but he didn't seem to be happy. Link leaned back in his seat and stared at Rhett, like he was studying him, tilting his head side to side slowly to crack his neck. Rhett stared back at him. They were talking silently like older couples or best friends could do, read each other's minds.

_Why?_

_Because I care._

_Why?_

_Because I just do, accept that._

_Okay, this time._

When the silent pondering was over Link leaned on his elbows again. He seemed like he decided to ignore what had happened and it was fine by Rhett. They started to talk about where they left off at on their way to the restaurant.

Their order came and Link only made one complaint about how much food there was. To Rhett, it was a small amount for two grown men but he didn't say anything. 

Rhett was happy that they had chosen that place. Link licking and sucking his fingertips and mouth corners clean from the wing sauce was a nice sight to look at.

Link's eating pace slowed down even more and Rhett guessed he was getting full but he didn't stop eating. ''I know a life hack for these. I read it somewhere. I guess I could try it now.'' He held one wing in his hands, showing it to Rhett.

''What's that?''

''It went something like... You need to twist this end first to get the bone out and then...'' Link's demonstration of the 'life hack' didn't look very convincing.

Rhett laughed a little. ''I don't know, man. That looks a little weird.''

''It's kinda messy, yeah, but in the end, you'll get a lot of meat in your mouth at once.'' Link agreed and, after a second, when he realized his unintended innuendo, they both laughed loudly.

''I don't know how I would feel seeing someone else doing that. I would think, 'that guy is fiddling with his wings _a lot'_.'' Rhett said between chuckling.

Link laughed louder and then finally got the both bones out. ''True.'' He put the piece of meat in his mouth. ''But it's good like this.'' He said, the chicken wing still in his mouth.

Rhett made a slightly disgusted face. But it changed quickly when Link picked up one potato wedge and the sour cream on it caught in the corner of his mouth, trickling down a little. ''Oops...'' Link collected it in his mouth and sucked his finger slowly after.

_Down, boy!_ Rhett had to tell his awakening crotch area.

''I said I was awkward when I was younger and I still sometimes am, remember that? This is one of those moments now.'' Link laughed after he was done cleaning himself.

_Link is so sweet and innocent at times like this, how could he be such a different person when he was in bed with someone?_

They finished their meals and Rhett was pleased with himself for making Link eat more than he normally would. He didn't know if Link was suffering from some eating disorder symptoms or something else entirely. He hoped it wouldn't be anything serious. Even if that was the case, Rhett was ready to do his best to help his new found love and friend.

On the way home Rhett reached to hold Link's hand again while they walked. Link had his phone in his other hand, browsing his emails or something else not so important, so he was distracted when Rhett grabbed his free hand into his own. Link didn't pull his hand away but got closer to Rhett, walking close together now. Rhett looked at him but Link acted like he didn't even notice they were holding hands. Rhett couldn't be happier. The day had been a rollercoaster and maybe they were moving a little too fast and in the wrong order but it didn't matter. 

At their shared home they continued the evening with talking and watching TV together like they had been together for years. Every time he made Link laugh with some funny observation it made his heart flutter. He hoped Link had similar feelings. He decided to ask later what Link was thinking about their starting relationship but not tonight.

It was getting really late, it was well past midnight and they were both yawning constantly. They had gone for a walk with Jade earlier and it had been almost magical to look at the city lights at night together. Link had leaned his head on Rhett's shoulder when Jade stopped to sniff something. It was like he was dreaming again. Link smelled nice and Rhett had put his arm around him. The smaller man had sighed and had looked up to him but before the moment had time to lead into a kiss, Jade decided to continue her way and the two men followed her back home.

''Will you sleep with me tonight?'' Rhett asked when they started to get up from the couch.

''Okay, I'll go brush my teeth first.'' Link smiled and disappeared into his room. Rhett left his door open and stripped of his clothes, leaving just underwear on. After how Link had acted after their first time, he was sure Link would say 'no', but he didn't and Rhett was only happily surprised, he guessed Link had started to trust him more after the fun night together. Rhett went to brush his teeth too and wash his face. He climbed under the covers and waited for Link to join him. He was laying on his back and almost going to sleep when he heard bare feet slap against the hardwood floors when the smaller man approached his room. He opened his eyes and turned onto his side to face the door and then he saw Link coming in and closing the door after him, completely naked. He guessed Link was the type who always slept naked, he didn't mind at all.

Link smiled sweetly and got under the covers too and snuggled himself close to Rhett. He immediately went to kiss him and Rhett answered to it gladly. 'The quick good night' -kiss turned into much more when Link was rubbing himself against Rhett and deepening the kiss, moaning into it a little. Rhett pulled away and let out a breathy laugh. 

The look on Link's face was puzzled. ''Don't you wanna fuck me?'' He sounded almost sad.

Rhett stroked Link's tattooed arm gently while looking into his worried eyes in the dim light. ''Of course, I do but I'm tired and I want to sleep, you should too.'' He really wanted but he didn't want their relationship to be based on just sex.

Link's expression turned into more like embarrassment. ''I thought... I wanted...''

''Shhh, now.'' Rhett wrapped his arm around Link and closed his eyes.

After a couple of minutes when Rhett was, once again, ready to get some sleep Link spoke: ''Do you wanna watch then? I could finger myself and jerk off if you want me to.'' He was kissing Rhett wherever he could get his mouth onto.

First Rhett was amused how eager Link was but then it occurred to him that maybe Link was really thinking that the only thing he wanted from him was sex, but that wasn't the case at all. He wanted to see Link do those things but it was better to reject him now to get him understand that. ''You don't need to do anything. When I said I want to sleep together I actually meant sleep.''

''Oh.'' It was all that Link said.

''I want to keep you close. I hope you get used to that idea soon.'' Rhett smiled.

''I don't know if it's a good idea... So soon... And all...'' Link stuttered, squirming his way away from Rhett once again.

''Don't try to escape now. Stay and I promise it will be alright.'' He tried to convince Link.

Link was breathing through his nose loudly. Clearly thinking about what he would do. His tensed muscles relaxed and then leaned a little closer into the touch, allowing Rhett to wrap his arm around him. Rhett stroked his back with his fingertips until Link's breathing steadied and, at least, it sounded like he was falling into sleep. Rhett allowed himself to go to sleep as well. Link, finally, in his arms.

If one thought could be heard in the same room because it was being thought so hard it was: _This isn't working!_ And it wasn't Rhett's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I give some revelations, I might have promised, or did I just confuse you more? :D I would have written this chapter a lot further but I didn't want to keep you lovely readers waiting for it too long!  
> As always, leave comments and kudos, they keep me writing this story! :)


	7. ''I Don't Love You''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [ghostlytides](http://ghostlytides.tumblr.com/) at tumbl for kindly betaing this chapter for me! :)

In the morning, Rhett was surprised Link was still in his bed and he was still asleep. The sound of Link's steady breathing was soothing to hear. Yesterday had been eventful, especially how it had started. He looked at Link's bare shoulders and his neck, seeing the almost faded away bruises. He remembered the urge to hit Link and how he had yanked him away from the door so hard it had sent the smaller man on his knees on the floor. His stomach twisted from the memory. He had been so jealous it hurt and blurred every sensible thought he had. The way Link had reacted to it was confusing and it hurt Rhett's head to trying to figure it out how it all actually went. He switched to the better memory of Link moaning from lust under him. _Was it a dream or did his warm body really feel that good against yours? Maybe you should make sure you didn't just dream it..._

Rhett slid his fingers along Link's side and thigh, gently waking up the smaller man. Link grunted groggily and yawned. ''Good morning, beautiful,'' Rhett whispered in his ear and kissed his shoulder.

Link stretched himself under the covers and then turned his head a little to see Rhett's eyes, he smiled sleepily at him. ''Good morning.'' He said with a thick, sleepy voice. He stretched his arms and legs again while Rhett's hand was still moving on his side until it pulled Link closer to the bigger man. ''Mmm... Wait... Is that..?'' Link didn't sound sleepy anymore.

''Mmhhmm.'' Rhett hummed and kissed Link's shoulder again.

''Well, we can't just ignore it, can we?'' Link giggled and rubbed his butt against Rhett's groin. Nothing but a thin layer of fabric separated them from the full skin to skin contact.

''You don't have to...'' Rhett started.

''Shut up.'' Link said while smiling. He turned onto his stomach and pushed himself onto all fours. Before Rhett got onto his knees too he lifted Link's chin up to give him a long,wet kiss. Even with morning breath Rhett thought Link tasted good. Rhett let his eyes roam over the naked body he wanted so much. He admired the sight of the submissive position Link had gotten into immediately like he was ordered to do so. His ass pointed invitingly up in the air and his shoulders were almost touching the mattress below. 

Rhett stoked Link's back like he was a cat. ''You're not even hard yet, let me...'' He gently guided Link to lay on his back again. Link sighed and the smile faded away from his face for a moment but when Rhett looked at him again he quickly started smiling again. _Did he just look a bit nervous? That's cute._

Rhett got himself between Link's legs and wrapped fingers around his cock, slowly starting to stroke. Link closed his eyes and when he gradually became harder he started to thrust in Rhett's hand. ''You like that? What about this?'' Rhett stopped stroking and held Link's cock in his hand and closed his mouth around the tip. Link moaned and grabbed the sheets tightly. He didn't thrust into Rhett's mouth but instead squirmed under him. Rhett took him deeper and sucked gently. Link felt a lot bigger in his mouth than he looked like and it was definitely not a bad thing.

''Oh... Oh, gosh...'' Link whimpered and it made Rhett smile. The sounds Link made were just like he remembered. He couldn't get Link all the way in his mouth without gagging so he stroked it with his hand while still sucking. When Link was fully hard he let go of his cock and admired his handiwork, there was Link's beautiful cock, glistening from saliva and twitching in need of more. Rhett sat on his heels and Link pulled his knees up. His fingers went down to touch his just sucked cock and then moving lower to touch his hole.

''Need more?'' Rhett asked, grinning.

''Fuck yes.''

Rhett reached over him to get the lube and condoms from the bedside table. He got rid of his underwear and rolled a condom on himself faster than ever. He lubed up his cock and added some lube on Link's hole too while his fingers were still there. Link smeared it around and then he was ready to roll over.

Rhett held him in his place by his knees, stopping Link from turning. ''I wanna see you, baby... Please.''

Link looked away for a moment and sighed. ''Fine.'' He wrapped his legs around Rhett's waist and pulled the taller man in for a kiss. Rhett lifted Link's legs up while he moved closer to Link's inviting lips. The tip of his cock pointed at the entrance and he pushed, not enough to get in but enough to make Link whimper frustratingly. He licked, sucked and nibbled the pink lips and Link's fingernails were digging into his shoulders. ''Give it to me.'' Link pleaded and moved against the cock, making the tip slide along his cleft. 

Rhett chuckled. ''As you wish.'' He rose up and grabbed Link's legs and put them on his shoulders. He held his cock steady with his hand as he pushed the tip into Link easily. He stared at Link's face and how his mouth was shaped as a perfect 'O', silently begging for more.

Rhett looked down and watched how his cock went all the way in while Link panted under him. He pulled almost all the way out and then slowly back in, admiring how wonderfully Link stretched around him as he took the thicker base of his cock in. ''Look at me, Link.'' He said when he noticed Link's eyes were still tightly shut and his head pointed to the side.

Link obeyed and opened his eyes. His pupils dilated in the bright light, they showed lust and need. His eyelids fluttered when Rhett looked into his eyes and started to thrust in him steadily. ''Ahh..!'' Link panted heavily, maintaining the eye contact. To Rhett, it was better than he had imagined. He could see Link's cheeks redden and Rhett liked to think it was because he was blushing and it was not just from the heat. Sweet, innocent Link was more to his tasting than the rough one. He leaned down, Link's legs still on his shoulders. He placed his hands on both sides of Link's head and Link wrapped his arms around him. Their faces were mere inches apart and they stared into each other eyes. For the first time, Rhett felt he saw the true Link beneath all his layers. Maybe that was the reason he didn't want to look at him like that yesterday, he would see too much when Link was this vulnerable. He looked like he was lost and scared and all Rhett wanted was to hold him tightly. Those big beautiful eyes, that he could stare into for hours, were begging for something from him and it was not just the current need. He kissed the smaller man's forehead. 

''Please, Rhett... Harder... Fuck me...'' Link said then with a quivering voice.

Rhett did pick up the pace but not like he had yesterday. He used long, hard thrusts, wanting to feel Link clenching his muscles around him. ''You feel so good from the inside... So good...'' Rhett murmured. ''Touch yourself, I wanna see you come...'' He continued and picked up the pace more. 

Link reached his hand between their moving and sweating bodies and started to stroke in the same rhythm with the thrusts. ''A... Ah..!'' He moaned and looked in Rhett's eyes again only to close his own ones just a moment after when his body tensed as he came close to the edge. Link stroked harder and Rhett closed the gap between their lips and kissed the smaller man as the first spurt of semen came. Link whimpered constantly into the kiss as his whole body trembled from the intense and sudden feel of ecstasy.

_You're so beautiful... And you're all mine..._ Rhett kept thrusting in him steadily to continue to make Link feel as good as possible through his orgasm. The switching expressions on his face were the best thing he had ever seen. The three little words danced on Rhett's tongue when he thrust in hard for the last time, letting himself come deep into his lover. Instead of saying them aloud he just mouthed the words close to Link's neck. He stayed still and everything was foggy until he felt Link's lips kissing his neck.

''I'm a... I'm a big fan of slow morning fucking. That was perfect, Rhett.'' He breathed hard and when Rhett lifted his head Link cupped it and kissed him deeply, probably making both of their lips swell up. ''Would be even better if I could feel your come fill me and then trickle out...'' He grinned.

''Be patient and that day will come.'' Rhett chuckled and lifted himself up, letting Link's legs fall off from his shoulders. He pulled out and sighed at the sight off Link's well-fucked, lovely asshole. Link giggled as a response and rolled on his stomach. The sheets tangled on his legs, leaving his ass without a cover. Rhett rolled the condom off and threw it in the nearby trash can. He lied down on his side next to Link and his hand went to slightly massage the soft butt cheek. 

''This is so nice.'' He squeezed, then left his hand rest on it.

Link turned his head to the side, leaving the other side of his face hiding in the pillow. He lifted an eyebrow at him. ''Just that?'' He laughed quietly.

Rhett smiled and shook his head. ''No, everything about you really.''

Link was intrigued and wiggled his butt under Rhett's touch. ''Tell me more.''

''This curve of your ass. Your smooth skin. Your slim waist, where my hands fit perfectly.'' He paused fo a few seconds to give a meaningful look to Link.''Your broad shoulders. The lean muscles of your arms. Your long neck and that stubble on your chin, those pink lips, and those cerulean eyes.'' Rhett listed the things as his hand slid on the smaller man's body.

''Cerulean?''

''Yes, sky blue, as your eyes are.''

''Hah, I usually hear compliments of my eyes only when I have my mouth full and I'm looking up.'' Link grinned and pressed his face against the pillow.

_Well, that's a way to kill the moment._ Rhett took a deep breath and smiled anyway. ''Yeah, okay... I'm gonna go make coffee. I'll bring some to you too.'' Rhett rolled over and got up from the bed. He found himself a pair of clean underwear and left the room. He scratched his head as he started to make the coffee, he could start every day like that. _He is in your bed! You spent the whole night together... And how good the morning had been so far..! You know him much better now. Right?_

When Rhett was finished making the coffee he found Link sitting on his room's balcony. His hair was all tousled up and once again he looked very boyish. He saw Link was wearing his sweatpants. He had legs crossed and looked like he was thinking about something. Link didn't first notice Rhett joining him. ''Here.'' Rhett handed him a mug of steaming coffee.

Link was startled out of his thoughts. ''Wow, thanks, it's been a long time since I've last drank my morning out coffee here.'' Link held the mug with both his hands, gently blowing into it to make it cooler. ''And I hope you don't mind me borrowing these?'' He glanced at the pair of Rhett's pants he had on.

Rhett sat down beside him with his own mug of coffee and shook his head. ''Not at all.'' Then he continued: ''You used to have this room?''

''Yes.'' Link took a sip of coffee.

Rhett saw that Link was blankly staring into the distance, getting into his thoughts again. ''Why did you switch?'' He asked then.

Link glanced at him and shrugged. He took an another sip from his mug silently. 

''No reason?''

''No.''

Sure there had to be a reason. Why would Link otherwise choose the smaller room to himself, it couldn't be just what he had said in the first day that he wanted to stay near the front door. Rhett didn't want to force him to answer to a question which was clearly uncomfortable for him, especially after having a great morning together.

''Wanna do something today?'' Rhett changed the subject. He was intrigued as to what Link would answer since he had that mystery text message telling him to be somewhere at 9 P.M. 

''I have some plans for the night but I'm not doing anything special until that. I'd like to stay at home, though.''

''Oh, okay. That's fine. I was planning to go to movies but I can go by myself.'' Rhett hadn't planned anything but he hoped for some kind of information about where Link was going but it was like talking to a brick wall, he didn't even give a slight hint.

''Yeah, another time.'' Link said and drank from his mug.

As the day went on Rhett liked that Link kept his sweatpants on. They barely clung on to his bony hips and the smaller man kept pulling them up but it was just sexy from Rhett's opinion. He also noticed that the closer the night came, the more anxious Link became. He was constantly pacing around the apartment, either cleaning something or just organizing some random stuff in the kitchen. He wanted to ask about the message he had seen yesterday, but Link would get angry at him about it and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. He later asked Link to go for a walk with him and Jade but Link asked if he could go alone. Rhett agreed, hoping that if he gave Link some time alone he would open up and tell him about the night.

That didn't happen and no matter how Rhett suggested Link to join him on the couch to watch TV or just talk, the smaller man didn't stay put for long. At six o'clock Link didn't even look at him anymore and he was almost shaking. He nearly dropped the juice bottle when he tried to pour the contents into his glass. Once again he refused to eat anything, no matter how hard Rhett tried to suggest him the snacks they had in the kitchen.

After a while, Link disappeared into his room to take a shower and get himself ready to go. Rhett wasn't sure if he wanted to stay in the apartment or if he would rather follow Link. He had thought about it. He was afraid to get caught and get yelled at, but he wanted to know more and he wanted to know if Link needed help. Whatever it would be, he would be there for Link.

_You can follow him just a little bit to see what 'The Place' is and then come back home._ He decided. As Link was in his room Rhett went to his to change his clothes to a dark hoodie and black jeans. Feeling a little stupid for choosing the stereotypical 'spy outfit' like it would matter what he was wearing while following him secretly.

When Link came out of his room he was looking at his best. He was wearing those skintight black jeans which Rhett had always adored on him, a blue henley and his worn out denim jacket. He had put an extra effort to make his hair look perfect and it almost looked like he was wearing a little eyeliner but Rhett couldn't tell for sure from where he was sitting at. 

''See you later.'' Link said quietly and waved when he walked out the door around 8:30 P.M. Just as he closed the door Rhett went after him and put his ear against the front door to hear the elevator bing and Link going in. After it happened Rhett went out the door and ran down the stairs. He reached the bottom when Link's elevator arrived. He stayed in the stairway so Link wouldn't see him. He watched the man walk out the downstairs door and turn left. After a moment, he followed. He saw Link and tried to stay close to the buildings and move in the shadows so the other man wouldn't see him. Luckily there were other people walking so he wasn't being too obvious.

Rhett didn't get to follow him for too long when a black SUV pulled next to Link and the door to the backseat opened. Link looked hastily around and got in the car. Rhett didn't get to see the license plate from so far away. _Where the hell are you going and who’s taking you?_

Rhett didn't have any other choice than to go back to the apartment. He didn't really mean it when he had told Link he was going to go to the movies but he couldn't stand to be alone in the apartment either. But first, he was going to take a look in Link's room and most of all: his bathroom. Link wasn't coming back soon and he had time to finish the search he had started yesterday. This time, he didn't hesitate when he swung Link's bedroom door open and stepped in. He grabbed the bathroom door handle and went in. It was similar to his and at first glance, he saw various bottles of skin and hair products. Link's freshly used damp towel was hanging from the glass wall of the shower and he was tempted to smell it but he didn't. The mirror cabinet above the sink was more interesting. He opened it, only to be disappointed. Nothing but toothpaste and brush and some vitamin jars. He was frustrated and hung his head in defeat. Then he glanced at the small trash basket under the sink and saw something there. _You going through his trash now? How low are you gonna go?_ Without thinking it through he picked the item he saw up. It was empty, orange pill jar without any markings.

No matter how he thought about it, he couldn't figure out any other explanation for the jar than it was something illegal. He became even more worried. If Link was taking drugs it could explain many things. He opened the jar and smelled it. The chemical scent was oddly familiar and it smelled like Link had tasted yesterday or maybe, he was just imagining it. He sure couldn't ask Link about it without letting him know that he had been in his room but from now on he would start to pay more attention to Link's mood swings and to the time when they happened. Rhett put the jar back in the trash basket and got out of the room with a lump in his throat. Maybe Link was in deep trouble and needed help but didn't know how to ask for it? Did the drugs make him overly sexual or was he trying to forget himself? Rhett needed to get out of the house.

The movie he had chosen to watch lost all of its meaning because he couldn't stop thinking about Link, the man he had hopelessly fallen in love with, he admitted it to himself now. He thought about the way Link had looked at him in the morning during the sex. There were passion and lust but beneath all that was something else and Rhett thought he had possibly made it even worse by wanting Link to be with him so badly. Maybe, then it was a good thing and he could make Link think about his life and turn it around for Rhett. The movie credits were rolling and he didn't remember what movie it had been in the first place.

When he got out of the theater it was almost midnight. He took the late bus home and hoped Link would be there and he would be okay. But only one who greeted him in the nearly dark apartment was Jade. He took her to a short walk and after that he lied awake on his bed, waiting for Link to come home. Link didn't show up before the sleep overcame him.

In the morning, Rhett woke up in alarm, anxious to see if Link had gotten home. To his disappointment, he didn't find anyone and soon he had to go to work. He decided to call Link but he only reached his voicemail. _Why did you turn off your phone..? Why? I'm so worried, baby..._

Eventually, Rhett couldn't wait anymore, he had to change his clothes and go to work. The whole day was a blur. He could barely hear his co-workers talking to him.

''Hey Rhett, do you hear me? I just invited you to go bowling with us tonight.'' Keith, his co-worker, and closest friend there asked.

Rhett snapped out of his thoughts. ''Mmm, yeah, okay... No, wait! I have something already planned for tonight. Sorry, some other time?'' He didn't have plans but he needed to be at home, waiting for Link. He couldn't go anywhere before he knew Link would be alright.

''Okay, man. Some other time.'' Keith smiled at him and left him be.

He couldn't get any work done and the papers on his desk kept piling up. Every five minutes he glanced at the clock, waiting for the day to be over and when it finally happened he basically ran out the doors. He tried to call Link again but like before, it was just voicemail.

Rhett checked their mailbox from the downstairs hall and noticed the day's mail was there. Link usually got it because he was normally home during that hour when the mail came. Rhett was sure Link wouldn't be home now and it didn't ease his worrying feeling. He didn't feel like taking the elevator up and walked up the stairs instead, numbly.

Rhett twisted the key in the keyhole and he heard Jade barking. _At least someone is waiting for me._ He got the door open and learned quickly he wasn't alone. He dropped the mail from his hands on the floor when he saw Link straddling some guy on the couch, grinding and making out with him heatedly. ''What the hell are you doing!?'' He yelled, making Link jump up from the man's lap.

''Geez, Rhett! Don't sneak around like that! I thought you were coming back later. I've would've taken this to my room if I knew you were coming.'' Link rolled his eyes at him and was about to turn his attention back to the man on the couch.

Rhett couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't feel, he couldn't think. He shook his head, trying to understand. ''What? Wait a minute... I thought we were a-'' He didn't know how to finish that sentence.

Link tilted his head to the side, staring coldly at him. ''Couple? Why on earth would you think that? Because we're fucking?'' Link laughed at his face. 

Rhett's head was spinning. _Why? No! What? No!_

The third man opened his mouth to speak.''Link, this is getting weird. Maybe I should leave you two to sort out your issues alone.'' 

Link glanced at him. ''You don't have to go anywhere, Jay.''

The man rose up from the couch. ''...I'm James...''

Link glanced at him again and spoke in a higher voice: ''It doesn't matter, honey. Go wait for me in my room. You know where it is.''

Rhett heard all the words coming out from Link's mouth but they still didn't make any sense. He glared at the man who walked past him to go Link's bedroom, the guy even winked at him. On the inside, Rhett was boiling with anger and he was hurt, he truly believed they had something special going on. He wanted to jump on Link and demand for answers. 

''Rhett... I thought I have made it pretty clear during the past weeks that I don't want a relationship. If you're not okay with that we can stop our playtimes and just be like how we were when you first got here.'' Link was standing right in front of Rhett, he had an apologetic look on his face but his voice was cold.

Rhett was so stunned he couldn't speak. He felt like the man had just ripped his heart out. Link tapped him on the chest before going past him. That was when Rhett saw it or them. 

There they were again, fresh bruises on his arms and one peeking out from the collar of his shirt. Rhett quickly reacted and grabbed his arm. ''Why are you so afraid of having someone loving you?'' He asked tightly.

''I'm not afraid. I don't need that in my life.'' Link shook his arm free and laughed drily. ''What? Are you saying you're _in love_ with me?'' He gave the words a mocking tone. 

Rhett tried to find something to say but his mouth just kept opening and closing like a fish on a dry land, trying to breathe.

Link shrugged when there was no answer. ''If that's the case, maybe you should start looking for a new home.''

Rhett collected himself. ''I don't love you. I just thought we had something... I thought you liked me.'' He stuttered, afraid of his voice breaking completely.

''Well, buddy. Hate to break it to you. But we're not dating or anything, I just enjoy that big cock of yours.'' With that said Link disappeared into his room. Rhett stood still and he could hear the other man in there ask: _''Did 'stretch' there have some issues or what? Is he your ex or something?''_

_''Don't worry about that. He is just my roommate. But enough about him, let's continue where we were left at._ Rhett heard Link answer to him. Then he heard some rustling noises and he stepped further away from the door. He didn't know if he could stand to hear them doing their thing in Link's room.

Rhett went quickly to his own bedroom to change his clothes so he could leave. He needed the fresh air to sort out his thoughts. He got his clothes on and went to the hallway, he had to go past Link's door once more and moans could be heard through it. _He doesn't waste any time._

''That whore!'' He said from between gritted teeth. He was surprised at himself how the word just slipped out. He slammed the front door after him. He knew it was probably a stupid and childish thing to do. Now that he knew Link didn't feel anything towards him he should start to act like he didn't care either. It seemed a logical thing to do at that time.

The further he walked in the city the more he thought about Link. All the things the small, beautiful man had whispered to him. All the things they had talked about and all the laughs they had shared now felt like a dagger twisting in his chest. _I'm too old to cry over something like this._ He fought back the tears as he avoided crashing into other people on the street but eventually he had to go around the corner of some building and wipe the wetness from the corner of his eye to his hoodie sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my lovely readers! Please share your thoughts and feelings after reading this chapter! Comments and kudos keep me writing this story! :)


	8. The Trace

**Link's POV**

_You promised yourself you're gonna quit. So why you're still doing this? Oh right, you can't quit just like that._ Link groaned as he tried to get himself comfortable on the bed. Once again his whole body was aching and there was one nasty bruise on his side, on his ribs. It was completely round and a big one and still freshly purple. 

_This 'Rhett thing' is not working at all. The more you get to know him the more you want to tell him everything so he could get away when he still can. But you need him to get through this mess you've been into for far too long now._ Link tried to move again but it was agony to get from his side to onto his back.

_You know now that he is, indeed, in love with you. Maybe you should act better when you actually make the decision what you really want._ Link covered his face in his hands, sighing deeply. He hated the emotions coming to the surface, he wasn't used to having those in a long time. At least, not real ones.

_You're in too deep to come back up again by yourself. You should admit that to yourself but there is a little bit of hope left and you want to try to hold on to it for a while more. You hate that job but that's the thing you have to do until someone might kill you, probably._ Link shifted on the bed again and grimaced from the pain.

_Please, be that day soon._

Link turned his head to look to the other side of the bed and then at his bedside table, trying to find something. ''Now where I put those fucking painkillers...'' He muttered.

_You've been looking into his eyes too much, he is kind and is in love with you. He wants more of those tender moments you're not capable of giving or are you?_ Link squeezed his head, trying to get his brains to shut up. Then he heard a loud snore from beside him and he squinted. 

Link poked the sleeping man next to him. ''Get up.'' He said tightly and the man just rolled over. ''Get the fuck up and go!'' He slapped the man on the head to wake him up.

The man glanced at him and yawned. ''Alright, alright... No need to yell. Damn crazy bitch. First jumping on me and in the next moment chasing me away.'' He muttered.

Link pretended he didn't even hear him. He had heard the same thing so many times before it didn't matter what they thought of him. The man, whatever his name was, got dressed and was about to leave but then he walked to the Link's side of bed. ''You might be crazy but you're still sexy as hell.'' He cupped Link's face roughly and kissed him deeply. ''Are you gonna give me your number or what.''

Link pushed him away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. ''In your dreams. Get out.''

The man chuckled and then shrugged. ''Whatever, you were too loose for my taste anyway, slut.'' The man said as he stepped out of the room and shut the door.

Link heard him leave the apartment and slowly he started to get up. He found the sweatpants he had borrowed from Rhett yesterday. Without thinking about it, he put them on. The waistband was loose enough not to hurt his bruised hips. He went to the bathroom, avoiding the mirror there, he wasn't ready to see how messed up he looked like again. He opened the mirror cabinet and cursed in his mind when he didn't find the small jar from there. _Didn't you just got new ones? They're probably in your jacket's pocket._ He went to look and was happy to find the jar. He took two pills from it and went back to the bathroom to get water straight from the sink to swallow them. He splashed some cold water on his face too and with a wet hand he stroked his hair back.

He went out of the room and found Jade from the kitchen, she looked at him with big sad eyes and Link leaned down to pet her. ''Not having any food left, huh? Let daddy get you some.'' He used his sweetest voice when he talked to her like he always did.

After getting her food and fresh water he found himself standing in front of Rhett's door. It was closed and he couldn't hear anything from there. He wasn't sure if he even was in there. _Are you happy now? You hurt him in the sake of saving yourself. Is that right thing to do?_ ''Probably not.'' He muttered. _Do what you need to do._

He knocked on the door, just to know if the man was in there. He heard no answer. ''Rhett? You there? I didn't mean to hurt you... If I did... I'm sorry... I guess... You just caught me in a very bad moment... I was frustrated and I hoped to see you home when I got back but then I remembered you were at work and I just had to have someone close... To make me forget... Ah, well... Nothing... Are you there?'' He still couldn't hear anything and he slowly opened the door to see. It was empty.

_Great, you just apologized from an empty room._

He noticed too late that Jade had already gone into Rhett's room. ''No, girl! Get back here.'' But Jade only glanced at him and hopped on Rhett's bed and curled on it to sleep. ''Come on now...'' Link had to get in the room. He felt uneasy to be there alone. With Rhett's arms around him or/and his dick inside him, it was a totally different situation. But now his legs were shaking a little when he went deeper in the room and beside Rhett's bed to pick Jade up. He just made it there when he heard the front door open and close.

 

~~~~*~~~

 

Rhett was completely numb when he got back to the apartment. He had been away for hours. He had been walking so much that his legs were sore and thought of Link had gone away but it all came back when he was in the apartment again. It smelled like Link, it looked like Link. It was Link's place. He had thought about the words spoken to him that maybe he should move away and the quicker the better. 

Link's door was open and no one was in there. _Maybe he went to get another guy to fuck._ He couldn't stop himself from thinking. 

He kicked the shoes of his feet and went straight to his bedroom. _I didn't leave my door open._ He opened the door wider and was surprised to see Link in there. ''Why you're in my room?'' He asked from between tight lips. But then he saw the weird look on Link's face. He was holding wiggling Jade in his arms and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. ''Link?'' He snapped the fingers in front of his face.

''What?'' Link shook his head. ''Oh, sorry... Jade got in here and I was just coming to get her...'' He muttered quickly and brushed past Rhett to get in the living room.

Rhett didn't know how to react. A moment ago he had been crying because of the jerk move Link had pulled on him but now he was worried again. Link was without a shirt and he noticed his sweatpants were on Link again. He saw the big bruise over his ribs and it hurt him too when he thought about it.

''Link, we need to talk!'' He went after him.

Link put Jade on the couch. ''Didn't we talk enough already few hours ago.''

''No. I need some answers. You're hot and you're cold. And what are these? Do you purposely hurt yourself?'' He went to grab Link by his arm and lift it up to see the biggest bruise better.

Link winced when his arm was twisted. ''Let go! You're hurting me!''

''I'm hurting you? Look at yourself! I didn't do any of this!''

''...''

''Tell me what's going on! I said you can talk to me about everything. I'm tired of this bullshit. Do you want me to hurt you? Is that why that guy was here? You reacted so oddly when that other guy was at the front door too. What the hell you want from me?''

''...''

''Answer me!'' He grabbed Link's arm again and pulled him close. His face near Link's. He saw how Link changed. First, he stopped squirming and stopped trying to get away. Second, the look on his face changed, he looked at Rhett from behind his glasses and grinned. ''Fuck me.''

Rhett pushed Link away roughly. ''You're sick. What the hell is wrong with you? I don't know you at all.'' Rhett shook his head and backed away but Link came towards him.

''Nothing is wrong with me. I want you.''

''You don't. You made that pretty clear.''

Link fixed the position of his glasses and cocked one hip up, resting his hand on it. ''I'm sorry! Okay? I didn't want you to see that, no need to be such a baby about it.''

''At this point, I think you did it on purpose. There is something seriously wrong with you. I was willing to help, I really thought we had something but now... I just want to get as far away as possible from you.''

Link was quiet for a moment. It almost looked like he was going to cry because his lower lip was trembling. He spoke so quietly that Rhett barely heard the words. ''But you love me.''

Rhett's head hummed, it hurt trying to think what was Link's deal. ''What? I don't...''

Link got closer to him again. ''I can see it, I can feel it.'' Link ran his finger along the buttons of Rhett's shirt. ''I really like you, Rhett.''

Rhett stared at the smaller man in front of him. He looked so vulnerable and tired. _He is playing mind tricks with you. Don't fall on them, just walk away._

''What do you mean?'' _Dang it, you gave up easily._

''I like you, Rhett, a lot. I'm just not ready to settle down... I wanna have fun.'' Link cooed.

''That doesn't look like fun to me.'' He looked at the bruises and lift his eyebrows.

Link ignored the subject like he always did. Without Rhett noticing it Link had backed him on the wall. Link put his hand on Rhett's chest and grabbed his shirt. He looked up at Rhett with his most innocent doe eyes. ''Link...''

Link lowered his gaze and shook his head. His other hand went to the front of Rhett's jeans.

_Push him away, push him now! Oh no, he is on his knees already._

Link opened Rhett's pants like it was his favorite, long awaited Christmas gift.

''Link, no... No!'' He grabbed the smaller man by his hair and kept his head away from him. He let go of his hair when he stepped aside, unzipping his pants. Rhett's head was spinning, so many emotions went through him at once. He couldn't trust anything Link said but same time he wanted to believe and make him tell him what was really going on. It was far from normal behavior what Link was doing. He faced away from Link and took a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down and he was about to make Link talk but when he turned around he saw Link still on his knees on the floor. He was supporting himself on the wall with one hand and the other hand he was over his mouth and he was crying, Rhett could see the tears running down his face.

At first, Rhett thought they were big crocodile tears but the longer he looked at the thin and beaten up man trembling on the floor the more he felt empathy again. He wanted to stay tough but he couldn't. He slowly got onto his knees on the floor beside Link. He stroked the smaller man's naked back, being careful not to touch the bruises there. ''What's the matter?'' He asked quietly and Link took one shaky inhale.

''Go away...'' 

''Tell me... If you like me as much as you said you did... Tell me.''

Link wiped the tears on the back of his hand and turned his tear-stained face to him. ''I can't, Rhett... But... Don't leave me... I promise I'll be good.''

And with that said Rhett was ready to forgive all the things Link had done and made him think of. He wrapped his arms around Link and held him close. Link's hands wrapped around him too, gently. ''I won't... I won't...'' Rhett repeated quietly. 

After a while when Link had calmed down Rhett helped him up. ''Sorry, I must look like a mess. I'll go clean up...'' Link said quietly without looking at the taller man in the eye.

''Okay...'' Was all Rhett could answer. He tried to think which kind of situation he actually had gotten himself into. Link sure messed up his head. There were so many questions unanswered it was maddening. Link's impersonal room, his behavior, the pill jar and everything really. Rhett wanted to believe if he was being patient enough everything would be revealed and he could actually be a part of Link's life. He didn't want to see the bruises coming back again, though. That needed to stop. Whatever caused them or maybe he did them to himself but it needed to stop. It always made Link weird after those happened. No matter how much effort it would take from Rhett, he was determined to find out the cause.

For rest of the night, Rhett couldn't stop thinking about Link's situation and his own situation and every god damn emotion the smaller man made him feel. 

As the time to go to the bed came Link was pacing around the apartment, clearly waiting for Rhett to ask him to join him but this night Rhett didn't want to be near him. Not after what he had done earlier, still just a few hours ago. He still saw the other man's smirking face when he closed his eyes.

When Rhett wished 'goodnight' to Link and was about to get in his room Link patted his shoulder. ''Maybe you could come into my room tonight..?'' Link offered a weak smile for him.

''As you said last night, it's too fast. We need to slow things down and I need to see you actually care before I let you anywhere that near to me again.'' Rhett spoke in confidence.

''I said, I'm sorry... I would have jumped on you but you weren't home.'' Link's voice was still quiet, childlike.

''That's not an excuse, Link.'' Rhett grabbed his door handle and opened the door, still waiting for the last words from Link.

''Oh... O-okay...'' Link's voice cracked again and Rhett knew he would see tears if he would turn around and look but he didn't. He closed the door tightly behind him and leaned on it. He hid his face in his hands. _What on earth you've got yourself into?_

Rhett barely slept in all night. The more he thought about his situation the more sure he became of the fact that he needed to find a place of his own. He even thought about his co-worker Keith and how he seemed to be into guys as well, he wasn't sure about it but at least he was a stable guy and had a good job and he was good looking too. He wouldn't be a dangerous adventure like Link seemed to be. It also made Rhett think if Link was even working at the restaurant anymore, he hadn't mentioned it in a good while.

In the morning, Rhett was sure he had never been so tired as he was now. He barely could stay up in his morning shower. He wrapped a towel around him and went to the kitchen area and was about to make a big breakfast for himself so he would get the much-needed energy. As soon as he opened the door he could smell bacon and eggs cooking already and some coffee too. He got out of his room and immediately saw fresh looking Link hovering in the kitchen. Rhett frowned and stepped closer and saw there was two plates set on the kitchen island along with two coffee mugs and two juice glasses.

''Good morning, Rhett! I was about to come wake you up but then I heard the shower running and I figured you might want some breakfast after.''

Rhett was truly suspicious. ''G'morning... Why all this?'' Rhett sat on the bar stool.

Link stirred the eggs on the pan and looked over his shoulder. ''I promised I would behave and be good, didn't I?'' He grinned and the white, sweet smile made Rhett's heart immediately beat faster.

''You don't have to over exaggerate. I want you to be normal you.''

Link put the pan aside and took a big spoon to divide the food to their plates. ''What if this is normal me?''

Rhett squinted, showing he really didn't believe it.

''Okay, okay... I was just trying to be nice.'' Link chuckled.

Rhett was still tired, he couldn't and didn't want to start a fight so he just nodded. ''Thank you.'' 

Link emptied the pan to their plates and then poured coffee into their mugs, leaving room for milk for himself. He got the milk carton from the fridge and poured some of it into the mug.

''You use milk in your coffee.'' Rhett thought out loud.

''Well, yeah... Is that something weird too?''

''No... You just didn't say anything about it when I got you coffee yesterday morning.''

''Is this a big deal to you? I can drink coffee without milk.'' Link shrugged and poked the bacon and eggs on his plate. Rhett actually waited to see him putting some of it in his mouth.

''No, no... That's just something I would have said if it was the other way around.''

''I will remind you if it happens again, OK?'' Link took a sip of his orange juice first. Rhett thought that Link was maybe thinking of an excuse not to eat his meal after all. That man had so many issues Rhett almost forgot the eating issue.

''Yeah, and I don't mean just coffee. Whatever it is, you can say it.'' Rhett continued with a gentle voice.

''Noted.''

Rhett tasted the meal Link had made for them and it was good. He liked the idea of Link doing this every morning but that was just a dream. When Link finally took a bite and then smiled at him, Rhett was ready to forget everything bad again. 

As Rhett should have guessed it already Link left half of the plate uneaten but he wasn't going to complain about that. He wanted to take small steps with Link if he now was ready for that. He went to get dressed for work and Link was left to clean the kitchen and he whistled while he did so. Rhett was smiling in his room because he could hear it but every other minute he cursed in his mind that he broke the promise he had made to himself. He probably needed to get rid of Link but every time he looked at the man he wanted to stay, more than ever. If Link was sincerely trying his best, Rhett was ready for it. His thoughts from the last night about leaving Link and trying to find someone else were forgotten.

He waved at Link when he was ready to go to work. ''Wait!'' Link almost yelled and came to him. He stood right in front of him and Rhett looked back at him questioningly. Then the smaller man got onto his tiptoes and cupped Rhett's face to give him a kiss. Not the kind of a kiss he usually gave, those messy ones but tender and loving. Rhett happily answered to it. ''Have a good day at work.'' Link said and smiled up to Rhett.

Rhett tried to look like his heart just didn't melt to the endearment and smiled back at him. When he got out to the streets he remembered the horrible feeling he had there just yesterday. He had been happy a moment ago but now he was already scared what he would find after the work day was over. He wanted to trust Link but knew he couldn't. That much he admitted to himself.

His co-worker, Keith had asked him out again but Rhett had denied him again but promised he would go tomorrow. Today he wanted to see Link and he wanted to see if Link was capable of keeping the smile on his face for a full day. 

When he was back from the work and standing at the front door he thought about knocking first. He knew it was sad to even think that but he couldn't handle seeing Link in someone else's arms anymore. He decided not to knock and just turned the key in the keyhole and went in. 

_So far, so good._ He thought when he saw no one. Not even Jade was there and he guessed Link had taken her for a walk.

He saw a note on the fridge door.

_I probably get back before you arrive but if not I should be back soon!_

Rhett grinned, it was the first time Link got him any kind of a message when he would be back from his 'secret trips'. He got the yellow post-it note off the fridge door and that was when Link came back. 

''Oh dang, you got here before me!'' The smaller man said as soon as he entered.

Rhett looked at the smaller man who was balancing Jade in the other arm and in the other hand he had shopping bags. He was wearing his colorful L.A. cap again and the red jeans along with oversize blue hoodie. That look really made him look like he was just a little over twenty.

''I got back just a minute ago.''

''Still, I wanted to give you a surprise.'' Link dropped the bags and then let Jade go with her leash still on. The dog went to greet Rhett and Rhett got her free from her collar. He petted her head before the dog continued her way to the living room.

_I don't know if I can handle more surprises from you..._

Link got rid of his shoes and the cap before picking up the shopping bags, except one. Rhett leaned on the counter when Link came to him. ''Had fun at work?'' Link asked and smiled sweetly at him.

''Well, it's work. Not sure how much fun I can have there.''

''Right, right... But anyway... These are for you!'' Link handed him the two shopping bags.

''What? You shouldn't have...'' Rhett looked in one bag and pulled out a green button up shirt and a gray hoodie with yellow sleeves and some black patterns on them.

''Remember when I said I'd like to see more colors on you? Well... Since you hate shopping I thought I could help a little. Those will look great on you.''

Rhett eyed at them, they certainly were shirts he wouldn't pick for himself but they looked fine. ''Thank you, I guess...''

''Come on now, don't judge them before you try them on!'' Link assured him. ''Look in the other bag too.''

Rhett did and pulled out a pair of sweatpants from there.

''I kinda want to keep those which I just took from you so here's new ones for you.'' 

Rhett had to chuckle. It was the sweetest thing Link had done so far. He put the things on the counter and hugged the brunette. ''They are nice, thank you. I'll try those shirts on now.''

''Good, I would hate to return them without you not giving them even a try.''

Rhett saw the third bag from over Link's shoulder. ''What's in there?''

Link pulled away and glanced at the bag. ''There? Oh, that's something for me. You might see it some other time.'' Link grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Rest of the week was pretty much similar to Monday. Rhett wasn't sure about the shirts but they seemed to make Link happy so he had said he liked them. He had gone out with his co-workers and ended up having fun and it was an even better night when he had come back home. Link had been there, waiting for him with pizza and beers. He still couldn't help having suspicious thoughts about it, though. Link had been overly nice and constantly there. Link had even called him during the lunch hours and just spoke about nothing important. Rhett wanted to embrace the thought that they were an item now but in deep down he knew there were so many issues yet to be solved that there had to be something else going on. 

On Thursday and Friday Link had even driven him to work and then picked him up. He had asked if Link was working at the restaurant anymore but Link had just shrugged and told it wasn't a job for him and he tried to find something else. But even when Link wasn't working he seemed not to have any money problems. 

When the weekend came Rhett was waiting for Link's behavior change like it had last weekend after he got the text message. If that was going to happen again Rhett would notice it. 

At Saturday morning, Link knocked on Rhett's bedroom door and insisted on getting in. Rhett hadn't let Link in his room for the whole week and he hadn't visited Link's either. He wanted to keep distance, no matter how difficult it was but he needed to know if Link had really changed his habits or was it something else. But now he could hear Link's sleepy voice behind his door, begging to get in and he couldn't resist.

''Okay, come in then.'' Rhett gave up and as soon as he said it the door opened and Link was there in just boxer briefs and he came in and got himself under the covers beside Rhett. He had expected Link starting to rub himself against him, kissing him everywhere he could get his mouth on and begging him to fuck him. None of that happened. Link just snuggled close and pressed his head against Rhett's chest and fell asleep again.

Rhett was already wide awake and couldn't go back to sleep. He was confused about this new Link. It didn't help to know how in love he was, no matter what the smaller man did. Just hearing and feeling Link sleep beside him was enough to make him weak. He didn't get up until he really needed to use the bathroom, it was already 10 A.M and he had been laying awake at least two hours. He lifted Link's arm gently off him and tried to be as quiet as possible while getting into the bathroom.

Link had rolled onto his stomach while Rhett was in the bathroom. Link's arms were under the pillow but he was still sleeping. Rhett could hear Jade scratch the front door. She needed to get her business done too. Rhett dressed, he didn't dare to wake up Link so he sneaked out of the room. He got the coffee maker ready so he would get fresh coffee after the short morning walk. 

It had been raining in the night and Rhett needed to take Jade to the small guest bathroom to dry her feet after the walk. When he was done he went to get the coffee. He didn't see Link in the living room, he guessed he was still asleep. He got the coffee poured on his mug when he heard Link's voice.

''Rhett? Rhett!''

It sounded like something was wrong and Rhett hurried into his room to see what caused the distressed yell. He opened the door and saw Link sitting his back against the headboard of the bed and the duvet all the way up his face.

''I'm here, Link. Something wrong?''

Link lowered the duvet from his face and looked at Rhett. The look in his eyes was terrified at first but then it faded away.

''Just a nightmare...'' Link muttered and climbed off the bed. He brushed past Rhett and went to his own room.

Rhett got the feeling it was something else than just a nightmare. Maybe he had gotten a new message from 'The Place' again. Rhett needed to keep an eye on him better.

It was like he had feared it would be. Link was fidgety and barely talked about anything. He didn't eat and didn't even sat down for a longer than a minute or two. They had taken Jade out together but it had been the same situation there. Link had left a gap between them and put his hands in his pockets, avoiding every endearment Rhett might give him.

Rhett decided not to ask about it. He had a better plan. While Link had been in his room Rhett had borrowed Link's car keys from the bowl from the hallway table and driven the car just around the corner so he could follow Link if he needed to. 

As the night came Rhett knew he was right. Link was getting ready for something, he had showered and picked up nice clothes to wear.

''I'm gonna go out for a while with friends. I won't be long.'' Link said when he was about to leave.

''Can't I come too?'' Rhett tried.

''I haven't told them about you yet, maybe some other time?'' Link smiled but Rhett saw it wasn't a real smile.

''Okay, fine. Call if you want me to come pick you up.''

''Sure...'' Link opened the front door.

''Link, wait.'' 

Link waited for him, his back towards him. Rhett turned him around. They both knew Link wouldn't come back before tomorrow. Rhett caressed Link's cheek and then kissed him briefly on the lips. He saw wetness in Link's eyes when he left without a word more.

Rhett waited for a few seconds and then grabbed the car keys. He entered the hallway and took an elevator down. He wasn't behind Link no more than maybe half of a minute. He quickly went to the car and started driving to the same direction Link had gone almost a week earlier too.

He didn't have to drive far when he spotted Link walking the same route. This time, Link passed the spot where he had been picked up earlier and he continued his way by feet. After another block or so Rhett saw a black SUV parked at the side of the road and Link went towards it. Rhett wanted to get out of the car and stop Link from going there but he didn't have the time when Link, once again, hopped in.

Now Rhett was following the black car from a good distance, hoping they wouldn't notice him following and especially hoped that Link wouldn't see his own car coming behind them. 

The drive was quite long and Rhett got really suspicious when they got into a shipyard. Not in the busy side of it but a little further away where there was barely anyone moving and the buildings were mostly storage ones. Rhett decided to leave the car in the proper carpark nearby so he wouldn't get caught. It was already quite dark outside and they, whoever was in the black SUV with Link, would see the car lights behind them. Rhett had to find the black car by foot from the shipyard. He wasn't usually scared of anything but now he was, he could see shadows which he wasn't sure what they were and noises he didn't recognize. It was an eerie place.

After a while, he saw the car he was looking for and many other cars behind one huge storage building. He slowly got closer to see and sneaked around the storage made of corrugated iron. Behind it was a small brick building with someone standing in front of it. _Is Link there? I don't want to be here. I should go home..._ But then he saw few people walking towards the place. He did notice there was a certain style amongst the people who went in. They all looked like people you should stay away from.

He wanted to go take a closer look but he couldn't just get himself to do it. He admitted his defeat and went back to his car. He punched the steering wheel and cursed his weakness and the things he wanted to for Link but couldn't. He decided to drive back home.

In the apartment, he felt empty and scared. After seeing what kind of a place Link had gone he couldn't calm down. He tried to call Link but as he had guessed his phone was turned off. 

Hours passed and it was almost 3 A.M.

_If he is still in there. I have to go get him back. I can't take it if he is hurt again... I can't look into those blue eyes if there was something I could do to stop it. Go there Mclaughlin!_

He wasn't tired, he wasn't angry, but he was determined to save Link and he drove back to the shipyard as fast as he could. He left the car to the same place he had before and then sneaked around the storage building to see the other building where Link probably was. He didn't know how long he was standing there, at least half an hour. There were still people getting in and out. He decided to give it a try. The doorman seemed to let everyone in without a question. He saw two other men going in there and he walked behind them with his hands in his pockets. He had pulled the hood on his head to look somewhat similar to the others there.

''Invitation, please.'' The doorman stopped Rhett from going in.

Rhett thought it for a second and gestured the two men which went in before him. ''I'm with them. It's my first time.'' He was surprised how easily he could make up a lie to someone he normally he would run away from.

The grotesque looking doorman studied him for a while and Rhett was sure he wouldn't let him in but then he stepped away and held the door open for him. ''Then you know the rules. Do not talk about it before you're allowed to do so.''

Rhett nodded, clearly not understanding what he had been just told. He stepped in. He could barely see anything, it was so dark and thick cigarette fumes were everywhere. When his eyes adjusted a little he saw there were stairs to the basement and there was no other way he could go than there. The one door he saw was locked when he tested the handle.

Carefully he took the stairs down, trying not to trip. He could hear music and someone was yelling something loudly but he couldn't figure out what the words were. He got down, a scene opened before him and his stomach twisted from the disgust immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, tell me what you thought of this chapter! Your comments and kudos keep this story alive! <3


	9. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely from Link's POV and it's from the time where Link has not yet met Rhett.  
> 10th chapter will continue from where part 8 was left at.

**Link's POV**

_Flashback._

Link tried to struggle himself free when he was carried by both of his arms into the dark building. He could barely see anything and his feet were not touching the ground. He was more confused than scared, he couldn't understand what was happening to him. Why he was dragged so roughly to somewhere he has never been by men he had never met? Then he finally saw some light coming out of a window which was on top of the wall in the large hall. There were some boxes here and there but he couldn't see them clearly, they were far away but he did see a large desk and someone sitting behind it. The two men holding him stopped walking and let go of him and the other one pushed him forward. Link was scared to say anything and the silence lasted almost a minute.

Then the man behind the desk spoke: ''Strip.''

Link shook his head, not sure if he had heard it right. ''What? No! What is this..?''

''You heard me. Let's see what you have under there.''

Link wrapped arms around him, he never felt so unsafe. ''No way! What the hell you want from me..! I don't have money...''

''We know. But there are other ways to pay the debt if you don't want to die.''

Link had only about an hour ago learned he apparently had some debt to pay. He had been safely at home until everything had changed. He had heard a knock on the door but he didn't answer it at first. When the knocking continued and it was getting louder he had gone to open the door. Two, large men had stood there, the same ones who carried him in the storage building. ''Can I help you?'' He had asked but the men had looked at each other and then had pushed Link inside the apartment and forced themselves in.

Link had stumbled and almost fell. ''What the hell? What's this?''

''Listen, boy! Someone you knew owes us a good amount of money. Now that he is not capable of paying, you sure can take care of that, hmm?''

''I don't know what you're talking about... I don't have anything!''

''You should or it's not good news to you either.''

''I don't have anything! I told you already. How much he owes you?''

''About two million dollars.''

Link's jaw dropped. Even the apartment he lived in wasn't worth that much. He was sure he was having a bad dream, no way this could be happening.

The other man grabbed him by his shirt collar and lift him up easily. Link's hand went to hold his hands so he wouldn't get strangled to his own shirt. He was panicking and his feet wiggled in the air.

Then the other man whispered something to the man who was holding Link. After that, he dropped Link on his ass on the floor. Link backed away as much as he could.

''Maybe you should come with us. There might be some things you could do to make that money worth.''

And next thing he knew he was standing in front of a man who is telling him to get off his clothes. ''I don't care about my life anymore.'' Link muttered so quietly it could barely be heard.

''Maybe. But even after your death, the debt is not paid. You think your mother would have that kind of money?''

Link's eyes widened. He gritted his teeth together and was ready to jump on the man behind the big wooden desk. ''Don't you dare to bring her to this! She would never hurt anyone not even a fly!''

''Well, she is next on the list if you don't want to cooperate.''

Link backed off. He shook his head, not believing the situation he was in. Just a while ago he had been safely at home when he had heard a knock on his door. Now he was in a room which looked like a storage. The window was behind the man and light was coming there but since the man wasn't facing it he couldn't see his facial features clearly. The two men he had met earlier were standing behind him, like guarding him.

Link bit his lip and he was trembling. He wanted to wake up from this bad dream.

''So. Strip.'' The man said again.

Link figured that maybe that was the only thing he could do for now. There was no chance to escape but he could try later. It was better to obey now. He opened his hoodie's zipper and let it fall off from his shoulders. He felt chilly already but took off his t-shirt too. He got an approving hum from the man and slowly he opened his jeans button and zipper. He pushed the jeans down and stepped out of them and took his shoes off same time. He crossed arms across his chest and shivered.

''Take everything off.''

Link looked down at his boxer shorts. He was about to shook his head again but the man leaned on his elbow on the table and tapped it with his finger, telling him to hurry up.

Link's lower lip was trembling along with the rest of his body. He put thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. He was embarrassed and uncomfortable standing completely naked in front of the men he didn't know.

''Good, good. Turn around.''

Link turned, fighting back the urge to cover himself. He glanced at the two men, they were not looking at him but both of them were smirking. Link wanted to cry.

''Very good. You can put the clothes back on.''

Link didn't hesitate but picked his clothes up and put them on as fast as he could.

''Here's what's gonna happen now: be good and you'll get what you want. If you're eager and don't complain about anything, you'll get everything you want and won't get hurt. But if there is even one word or the slightest movement to get away you'll get punished. Everything can be okay if you behave. We are not totally cruel here.'' After that said the man laughed and Link got a feeling he was in a situation where he had no way out.

''What that means? I don't understand anything.'' Link muttered to himself.

The man walked around his desk and started coming towards Link. He could see the man's facial features more clearly now. He had a feeling he had seen him somewhere before but he couldn't place it and the truth was, he was too terrified to do so.

The man was much taller and bigger than him. His big presence in front of Link was intimidating and he wanted to back off but he knew already it would be a mistake. He stood still, his eyes fixed on the ground. The man put his finger under Link's chin and lift his head up. Without having to be told he knew he had to look at the man in the eyes.

''You can address me as 'Sir', Link.'' The man said softly and the hand holding his jaw went to cup the back of Link's head.

_Why he knows my name? Please, let me go... I don't deserve this..._

''I'm surprised how pretty you actually are. At least for a man your age but I guess those fiery blue eyes does a lot.''

Link wasn't old, he was just a little over thirty but he wasn't going to start to argue about it. He was still trembling, wanting to go home and forget everything that had happened.

The man leaned in, trying to kiss him. Link flinched and turned his head away. He knew he was doing wrong but he couldn't help his reaction. Next thing he experienced was a large hand making contact with his cheek, sending him on his knees on the concrete floor.

''What did I say to you about resistance earlier!?'' The man yelled so loud the whole space echoed and Link covered his ears, shaking more than ever.

 

_**Years ago.** _

 

_''Hey, baby. Ready to go?''_

_''Oh, yeah! Can't wait to see how she looks like!''_

_Link almost jumped up and down from excitement but stopped when he saw how his husband laughed at him and then said. ''You're so cute. You're as enthusiastic like she was a real baby.''_

_''Well, she will be our baby from now on, furry baby.'' Link smiled and stepped closer to Jay to hug him before they would leave to get the new family member._

_''You are my baby,'' Jay whispered in Link's ear._

_''You might need to start to call me something else eventually.'' Link looked up to him, smiling. They didn't have much height difference and Link could easily give kisses to the man he loved every time he wanted. Like now._

_''No way, you are always my number one baby,'' Jay said after it and hugged Link tightly once more before taking his hand to his own and together they walked out of the door. Their destination was an animal shelter at the edge of the city. They had had a call week earlier that there would be a suitable dog for them and after getting her medically checked the couple could come to get her._

Link preferred cats but after seeing and hearing how Jay talked about dogs and how much he wanted one Link didn't have to think twice, he wanted it too. He would do anything to make Jay happy and vice versa. A year earlier Jay had a huge surprise for Link. He had bought this beautiful big apartment from near the heart of the city for them. Link had been overwhelmed and nearly cried when he had stepped in their apartment for the first time. 

The tears actually came when Jay had taken his hand between his own ones and asked Link to marry him. Link couldn't be happier. It was all he had ever dreamt of and more. Jay with his dark green eyes, blond hair, and lean body had his knees go weak. They had met in one dull night in the city. Link was out with his old friends from filming school and Jay came to talk to him. He had been almost the opposite to Link, it had taken every drop of courage in his body to come talk to Link when Link had no problems to meet and talk to new people at all. The first night's conversations were short because Jay was shy and couldn't find the right words. Link had thought it was cute.

After more than a couple of drinks Jay relaxed but they still didn't find much common interests. Jay was more stay-in-home type, quiet and into lots of high-tech stuff. Still they both felt like they needed to meet again and after a week sending text messages to each other they met again. Link wasn't sure if it was leading to anywhere but when he saw the guy again he noticed he could stare at the, couple of years older, man mesmerized. It didn't matter what the subject they talked about was, he felt good to be near Jay. Link got to learn soon that it was a mutual feeling.

Link had recently started to get his arm tattooed. He only got the upper part of his arm done since it had hurt so much. He had never thought a feeling of pain could be so intense. Jay had encouraged him to get it fully done since Link had mentioned it more than one time that he would love to have a full sleeve. It was only their third or fourth date when Link was sitting in the tattoo parlor's chair for hours to get the second part done while Jay was holding his hand. It had been much easier to deal with the pain when someone was sharing the experience with him. Link already had a deep crush on the blonde man.

Link didn't have an urge to rush things but when Jay had kissed him after one date night he knew he wanted to be with the man rest of his life. There was no way there would be more kind and loving person than Jay was. 

Link had been just a little under thirty years old when they first met and he was experienced, sexually speaking but when he first shared the bed with Jay it couldn't have been better. Jay loved him with every cell of his body and he showed it too. He explored Link's body with his fingertips and tongue every time like it was new to him and after that fucked him so good it almost got Link mewing like a cat in a heat.

Before they even knew it they were a couple and Link moved in Jay's apartment which was bigger than his. The only thing he didn't like about it was the fact it was far away from the city and from his job and from all his friends and mom. So when Jay had secretly gotten the new place it was a dream to come true to Link.

After their small and intimate wedding ceremony and a week lasting honeymoon, Jay had renovated the place, he was handy when Link just basically complained about every decision he didn't get to make and then pouted for a whole day until Jay soothed him. Sometimes Link thought he was being too needy but Jay never complained. When Jay wanted to have the time of his own Link didn't deny it. He figured Jay was going out to watch movies he wasn't interested of or then just spend time with his friends. Link had recently started looking for a job suitable for his expertise but it was difficult to find in the city where the film industry was something everyone wanted to get into. Most of the times he was jobless and Jay worked overtime a lot to cover their life expenses. Jay knew Link liked the expensive stuff and never denied anything from him. he just worked more.

The moment when they first got Jade and let her get to know her new home was one of the best moments in Link's life. It was all so homey he could live in that moment forever. The puppy-size dog ran around the apartment and then came to sniff the couple's feet and wag her tail fast, accepting the two men as her new masters. Everything was perfect.

Then things started to change. Jay called him almost every night that he would be working overtime and Link shouldn't stay up waiting for him. Link hoped it would be just a phase but it lasted for months. He barely saw his husband at all and he felt lonely in the big apartment. The only company he had was Jade's. When Jay was home he was not in a bad mood but there was something like he was trying to keep Link away. He sometimes went to sleep in the guest bedroom and Link felt hurt but he guessed his love could sleep better when he wasn't wiggling and turning on the bed constantly.

Link got still everything he wanted or needed except the intimacy from Jay. He needed to talk with him, it was not worth it to live like that if he never got to actually be with Jay. At one day Link was ready to confront the possible issues they had and he did it too. 

Jay was furious, Link had never seen him like that. He was yelling and blaming Link for everything. Eventually, he admitted they had no money left. Link thought it wasn't too big of a deal, he was ready to find a job for himself, any job, and they could get along just fine. But that wasn't the only thing. Jay had been laid off and been without a job for months but he didn't have the heart to tell Link that. From what Jay was saying and how he had blamed Link first started to seem like Jay preferred their rich lifestyle more than Link. He was just one part of Jay's shiny life. That's what Link thought but Jay assured he didn't tell anything because he wanted all the good things for Link, not for himself.

But that was just the tip of the iceberg. Jay had borrowed money from some unstable direction and the problems were deep-seated. Link got to learn just how deep when he found Jay with a black eye one day in their apartment. Things went downhill so fast he couldn't believe it was even true. They were constantly arguing about every little thing amongst the big problems. Eventually, they drifted apart and Link moved in with his mother temporarily. Every night Link watched his phone ringing with Jay's caller id on it but he never answered. He wanted Jay to sort out the issues and figure out what he truly wanted on his own before trying to contact him again.

Link was also scared, Jay could get seriously hurt if he already got beaten up once. The feelings he had changed from worry to anger, he couldn't believe how Jay could keep things like that from him, maybe he deserved to get beaten up. For a moment, Link didn't care about him anymore. He had taken his wedding band off but he started to regret it. After going through the emotions from being scared to being angry and then ignorant he started to miss Jay, he missed Jade too. He didn't care about the old life, he never wanted to be rich. He wanted to be with Jay, no matter what and live a normal life. 

When one night Jay didn't call him anymore he decided it was the time. Not just because of that but he had finally sorted the things in his own head. He still had the key to their apartment and he went in. Jade immediately jumped on him and started to lick his face and Link smiled. He had missed the little fur ball so much. He closed the door behind him and then he saw how messy the apartment was. Dirty clothes, dishes and whatever was everywhere. Link felt bad for Jade having to live in such a dump for so long. 

He looked in the guest bedroom and it was empty. He felt a little uneasy when he saw that their bedroom door was closed. ''Jay? You there?'' He knocked on the door and then opened it. He saw a figure of Jay laying on the bed. The curtains were shut and he couldn't see clearly. He dodged the trash and laundry on the floor and went to open the curtains. The room smelled musty and he held his nose. He pulled the curtains up quickly. ''Jay, we need to talk.''

All the color left his face when he saw Jay clearly. The man's face was white, his mouth was slightly open and drool dried on the corner of his mouth. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Link panicked and went beside the man, yelling his name. He shook him violently to get some kind of a response. Jay cracked his eyes open but his eyes were glassy and unfocused. ''No! Jay! What is happening!'' Link began to cry. With shaky hands, he got his phone from his pocket to call help.

After the call, he tried to do his everything to keep the man from falling asleep. He saw an empty jar of pills on the floor and he guessed what had happened. Jay needed painkillers for his back problems and the painkillers were heavy ones. 

It felt like forever to wait for the ambulance.

One time Jay found Link's eyes with his own glassy ones and he smiled weakly before his eyes closed again. ''It's... It's okay... baby...'' He uttered. 

Link was a crying mess on the floor when the paramedics came. He couldn't answer to any of their questions. He knew Jay had told him goodbyes just a moment ago with his last strength.

Jay was rushed into the hospital and Link was in the ambulance, holding Jay's lifeless hand as the paramedics tried to revive him.

Link didn't know how much time passed while he waited in the lobby of the hospital for news. When the news finally came, they weren't good ones. Jay had been declared dead a moment ago. Link could have still go see him but he couldn't. Feeling completely numb he left the hospital. The doctor had been worried and tried to get him call someone to pick him up. He shouldn't be alone. But Link couldn't care. All he could think was that he could have saved the man he loved if he had reacted earlier and not be such a selfish coward. 

The walk home was long but it didn't feel like it. It was over too soon from Link's opinion. With shaky hands, he opened the apartment's door. It was dark and Jade was looking at him with big sad eyes. Link knew she needed to take a walk and needed to be fed. He did all that without even knowing he did it. It was like he was on some sort of an autopilot mode. He couldn't cry, he couldn't feel anything. 

He slept on the couch and next day wasn't much better. For the whole day, he walked around the apartment and cleaned every place except one room. He couldn't open their bedroom door. The images of dying Jay would fill his head and he couldn't take it. He had turned his phone off. He should call and tell his mom and closest friends but he didn't know how he could tell them a thing like that. What if they blamed him? Maybe it was his fault? 

_It's definitely my fault._

Next day he got himself together that much he could take Jade to his mom's. He told her everything but he was numb again. He couldn't cry and no matter how his mom begged him to stay at her place he insisted going back to the apartment to continue cleaning.

When everything else was done except the bedroom he sat down on the couch. He had pretty much thrown away every personal item he could find. He didn't want anything there to remind him of his lost lover and husband.

Next days went planning the funeral with Jay's side of the family and he wasn't emotionally there. He couldn't think of anything, couldn't feel anything. Later he wished he could have cried at the funeral because he could see people's stares, hear their whispers.

He had lately started to wear his wedding band again. Jay was buried with his own one and he had promised eternity to him. That he could do, he could keep that promise. One memory of Jay popped up.

_''I got something for you. For that charm bracelet of yours.'' Jay smiled sweetly and took his hand, where the charm bracelet was, to his own._

_Link looked at him questioningly. ''It's a charm bracelet?'' He had thought it was just a nice chain which would go with many outfits._

_Jay chuckled and placed one small paper bag on Link's hand. ''Well, yeah, love. Here.''_

_Link opened it finding a little silver infinity charm there. He smiled widely, he offered it to Jay. ''Attach it, please?'' He held his wrist up._

He had been alone in his apartment for weeks, he felt quite normal momentarily when he had something else to do than just thinking about Jay. Jade was still at his mom's and he decided he wanted her back. He _needed_ her back to the apartment. He wanted someone to be there when he would finally open the bedroom door. He needed to move on, confront his feelings and the room needed to be cleared of everything and the small dog could help him emotionally, at least he wouldn't be alone.

His mom brought Jade later that day and he assured he was okay when his mom asked and offered she could stay too. Link didn't want her to see the possible emotional breakdown and sent her away. He played with Jade for a moment, she seemed to be happy to be with him again even when they had not been together much lately.

It was already late evening when Link finally had the courage to stand behind the bedroom door. He turned the handle and cracked the door open. The harsh musty smell came out and Link almost gagged. He opened the door fully and as he had feared, in his mind, he saw Jay on the bed. Link couldn't breathe, his mouth was dry and he gasped for air. Every emotion he had held back hit him like a wall. He grabbed the doorframe with one hand and let himself drop to his knees. He buried his face in his hands and this time, the tears came, flowing freely.

The small dog poked him with her nose, trying to figure out why her master was upset.

''I'm so sorry, Jade. I'm sorry I left you...'' He took the small dog in his arms as he sat on the floor. He couldn't stop the tears and sobs. ''Oh, Jade... Your other daddy is not coming home anymore... Jay is never coming home...''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, all for reading! Please let me know in the comments how this chapter made you feel and share your thoughts, whatever it is! I need it to keep writing this story! :) I'm amazed how many of you is 'addicted' to this story and I love every one of you. Keep reading. <3
> 
> PS: Those who are not on Tumblr I may link you to this amazing piece of art from [ret-and-lingck](http://ret-and-lingck.tumblr.com/post/143680598618/the-cerulean-dream-fanart-he-found-the) who drew Link from this fic! (the link will lead you to the Tumblr post)


	10. ''I have to go.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, chapter 10 already? And I thought I wouldn't write another long fic for a good while but then you guys showed me how amazing you are by supporting via comments and kudos I just love to write more for you! <3

Rhett made rest of his way down the stairs. He got some looks from the people there. He tried not to look directly at anyone. From the corner of his eye, he could see enough to know what kind of a place he was in. There were empty beer bottles on the sticky floor, the whole place smelled bad, old, musty and just otherwise dirty. At one table two men were 'sharing' one much smaller man. Rhett gasped at the sight and looked away quickly. He didn't know what he would do if he saw someone having Link like that. 

''You're a little too late, man. They're all gone already.'' Someone said to him. He glanced at the man, not understanding what he meant but he guessed it had something to do with the few young men without any clothes on. The man grinned at him and Rhett just continued his way further in the place, trying to search Link.

He found himself a seat and tried to keep his cool. If he wanted to find Link he shouldn't draw much attention to himself. Behind his brow, he dared to look around a little more. He saw bare hips, bruised like Link's hips had been. Hands were grabbing those hips and forced to meet hard thrusts. Rhett felt sick and scared and he wanted to run but Link was somewhere there and he needed to get him out. There was no way he deserved to be in a place like that.

His heart was beating fast. It felt like it was going to burst out of his chest any minute now. Ten feet away from him was a young looking man, his head hung on the side and he looked like he was drugged. Someone came to pick his naked body up and there was no resistance. There were bruises on his body too. _What the hell is this place?_ Rhett felt shivered and felt cold from the inside. Every sense he had yelled he needed to do something. But still he was frozen in his seat, trying to understand why Link was there. If he was there. 

The longer Rhett stayed there the more he felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't stay there anymore, as much as he wanted to find Link he simply couldn't stay there. It was all too much, he was a nice country boy, he had never seen or thought about things he had seen tonight. He got up from his seat and headed out. He had to get some fresh air. The man who had spoken to him earlier laughed after he saw Rhett leaving. Rhett hurried the stairs up and went out of the door. He had to lean on the brick wall. On some level, he knew places like that existed but he wasn't never really thought about it to actually believe they existed for real. Now that he had seen it with his own eyes and it was not a movie scene but real life it made him sick. He was way too innocent to that and so was Link. From Rhett's opinion.

He heard footsteps approaching. ''Didn't find anyone to your liking? Or were you after someone in particular?'' The grotesque looking doorman asked with a hint of a foreign accent Rhett didn't recognize. Rhett turned his head to look at him. Maybe he knew Link. He couldn't lie what he was after for and he was getting out of ideas how to find him. If he couldn't find Link on his own he could ask, hoping it would help him.

''I've wanted to see someone called 'Link'.'' He blurted out. He didn't even know if there were names used in a place like that but it was worth to give it a shot.

The doorman's smile faded and he frowned, leaning back a little like questioning if Rhett was seriously asking that but after a moment the man answered: ''Link? You gotta be kidding me. You shouldn't even know about him. He hasn't been _available_ in a couple of years now.''

Rhett raised his eyebrows, staring at the man, he wanted to ask what he had meant by that. If Link wasn't like those men he had seen, where was he then? Obviously, someone still hurt him. ''Oh... I just know he comes here...'' Rhett started.

The doorman put his hand up to interrupt Rhett. ''Listen, I don't know how you know Link but if I were you I would be running by now and wouldn't come back. You should thank me for not going to tell anyone you are here looking for him.''

Rhett saw the man was serious and almost a little fearful when he had said those things. Rhett looked away and nodded. ''Right.''

It didn't make any sense to Rhett but grudgingly he walked away and all the way back to his car. What it meant Link wasn't available? The black car had brought him there, he had seen that. Rhett also knew he was in there because the bruises matched to what he had seen today and every time Link came back day or two later he was hurt and acting weird until he got back to his normal state, the state Rhett loved. Was Link someone's private toy or what the hell was going on? Rhett didn't want to admit his defeat and decided to wait in the car until he would see the black SUV driving away.

All kinds of fucked up scenarios crossed his mind and his eyelids started to feel heavy as the sun came up. He hadn't seen anyone coming or going in for the whole time. He sighed deeply, believing maybe the car had taken an another route and he wasn't going to see Link in a while, once again. He was ready to go home and wait for Link, whenever he was coming back but just then the familiar black SUV drove past him. ''Shit!'' Rhett fiddled with the keys and nearly dropped them as he tried to get the car started as fast as he could. He nearly accelerated after the black car. He only hoped Link was there again.

Rhett was right, the black car parked a couple of blocks away from their apartment building and Link hopped out. It was odd, Link never came straight back home... From the distance it looked like Link was fine, he didn't move like he was in pain. He was just as the same as he had left. Rhett went to park Link's car he had borrowed and he was going back to the apartment as well. Once again his heart was beating fast, he didn't know how to confront Link about the situation. Would he even want to talk about what he had seen? He was afraid Link would get furious after finding of him following the smaller man.

Rhett waited for an elevator in the lobby, trying to think his hardest what he wanted to do now but his sleepy state of mind wasn't really cooperating. _The best thing would just tell him I was there and what I saw... Maybe somehow Link already knew he had been there and it would come out eventually?_

The elevator arrived and he couldn't be more surprised than he was, Link was there, clearly coming back down from upstairs. Silently they stared at each other and the doors started to close again. Rhett reacted quickly and put his hand between the doors and got in. Link didn't make an effort to leave, he just stared at Rhett, not saying a word. It was like he was studying him or maybe even glaring at him. Rhett was about to say something but then Link grabbed him by his shirt collar hard and yanked him down to his eye level. He crashed his lips against Rhett's and kissed him hard, teeth scraping his lips and tongue. With the other hand, Link was grabbing his arm so hard it hurt.

The elevator started moving, Rhett didn't know if either of them pushed the button but he was too busy to care. There were no gentle touches, Link was harsh and clawed and felt him roughly through his clothes, needing more with every touch. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, revealing a woman behind them. Her eyes got wide as saucers when she saw what was happening in the elevator. Link didn't seem to care or even notice, he continued kissing Rhett's throat and his hand was between Rhett's legs, groping. Rhett had an apologetic look on his face and pressed the button to the right floor to make the door close since the woman seemed to be unable to move as she stared at them, stunned. 

Rhett knew he should try to talk instead doing something like this with Link right now. ''Link... Calm down...'' He tried to keep Link away by pushing him away from his shoulders but Link didn't listen, he pushed himself back all the time, rubbing himself against Rhett. When they reached their floor Link jumped in Rhett's arms and Rhett grabbed him from the underside of his thighs so he wouldn't drop Link. A flash of pain jolted through his back and he yelped loudly. He had to let go of Link and Link backed away, staring at him from under his brow. It was really hard to tell what Link was thinking about or what he was feeling. He breathed hard his mouth slightly open, his sharp bottom canines showing. There was no clear emotion in his eyes, the blue eyes felt like they were piercing Rhett's soul. Link glanced at Rhett's arms which were holding his hurt back.

Then Link looked at him from head to the toe and left the elevator, breathing hard and scratching his head like he was frustrated. Rhett followed him to the apartment. ''Link...'' He started to only get stopped right there. Link turned around quickly and pressed him hard against the front door. ''I need you. Right now.'' His voice was hoarse and demanding. His nails digging into Rhett's chest as he tried to get himself closer to the bigger man.

''I don't think that's a good idea...'' Rhett wasn't sure how he was supposed to react. The whole week had been nice and they had become closer in emotional level but now Link was a completely different person. The loving side of him, what Rhett had got to see, was gone. Like Link was someone else completely. His eyes were cold, his whole body language was aggressive when it usually was graceful.

''It's a perfect idea.'' Link grabbed him again, this time shoving him into his own bedroom. Link was tugging and pulling his shirt to get it off and Rhett gave in, he lifted his arms up and let Link take it off. ''Come on, show me that big cock of yours... Mmm... I want it so badly...'' Link muttered as he opened Rhett's jeans expertly. He pulled them down and pushed Rhett hard enough to make him lose his balance and fall on his back onto the bed. Link was out of his own clothes in a matter of seconds and Rhett noticed there were no fresh bruises on Link's body this time. It confused him but Link got him distracted pretty quickly when the smaller man climbed on top of him, completely naked and rubbing his ass against Rhett's hardening cock.

''Link... Stop... We need to talk about last night...'' He tried, nothing made sense to him anymore. Link was kissing his chest, sucking and biting his nipples as he ground himself hard against Rhett's cock. He let out quivering moans and his whole body was trembling from the excitement. Of course, Rhett loved to see Link like that but there were so many things they needed to sort out and feeling Link like this demanding when he was always just submissive was overwhelming.

Link bit his nipple almost hard enough to draw blood. ''Stop... Take it slower, baby...'' Rhett pressed himself on the mattress, trying to get away from the sharp teeth.

Rhett knew immediately he had done something wrong. Link froze for a moment then he rose to sit on Rhett's stomach. This time, Rhett was sure Link was glaring at him. Not only glaring, his eyes were fiery from rage and before he knew it Link's hand made contact with his cheek, smacking him hard enough to make him dizzy from the force of it. ''Don't. Call. Me. 'Baby'! Get it in that thick skull of yours. I will never be your _baby_!'' Link yelled loud enough to make every neighbor hear it.

Rhett was stunned and now truly afraid, for a moment, it looked like Link was going to hit him again. Link sat on him, his chest was heaving from the heavy breathing. Link looked bigger and stronger than ever, muscles of his arms were tensed, showing how big they actually were. It was probably the first time Rhett felt weak, especially while being in bed with someone he loved. Link was _dangerous_ and after being confused about it, it started to excite Rhett. 

''Okay, okay... Sorry, I didn't remember you don't like to be called that...'' Rhett said with a small voice. His hands were shaking a little when they went to hold Link by his waist, he glanced at Link, making sure it was an okay thing to do. He wasn't sure, he still couldn't see any emotions in Link's eyes, just the cold stare. Link moved down on his body a little, to sit on his cock again.

''Where's your lube and condoms..?'' Rhett tried to sound as nice as possible.

Link shook his head, he looked down and some of his hair fell on his forehead. He grabbed his cock and stroked it. Only then Rhett noticed how hard he actually was, the skin was stretched tight, the tip was a shade of purple color and oozing pre-come freely. He shivered as he caressed the incredibly hard cock and shook his head again. ''No.'' He whispered. Rhett was mesmerized by the sight on top of him and his own cock was pressing snugly into Link's cleft, wanting to feel more. Link didn't give him any warnings when he lifted his hips up and pushed Rhett's hands away. He grabbed the hard cock beneath him and sat on it with a deafening scream.

Rhett felt the tight heat surround his cock suddenly and it made him moan loudly. Link didn't waste time by getting used to the feeling. He started to rock his hips fast. He held himself up in a half-sitting position by holding hands on Rhett's chest, same time pressing the bigger man down with his whole body weight as he kept riding him hard.

''Oh god, Link... Doesn't it hurt..? I don't want to hurt you...'' Rhett barely managed to say. Link was riding him so hard without lube, his pre-come was only thing what eased the friction but Link didn't seem to have any problems with the pain. He moaned purely from pleasure.

Link muttered something incoherent and then slowed down the pace, gradually stopping moving. He raised his gaze again and slid forward on Rhett's body. Rhett thought he was coming down to kiss him but he realized a little too late Link was, instead of kissing him, wrapping his hands around his throat.

''Link... What are you..?'' Rhett took a hold on Link's forearms, trying to push them away.

Link stared at his throat and squeezed hard while still grinding his ass on Rhett's cock. Rhett panicked, he couldn't breathe, Link was pressing so hard. ''Link...'' He managed to say with a throaty voice. His self-protection instinct kicked in and he grabbed Link's wrist, twisting and pushing, fighting. Link was surprisingly strong. He had to really yank and grab but those things didn't work. Link was keeping his grip and his thighs pressed into Rhett's hips hard. Rhett forced himself to turn and make Link lose balance and his grip loosened for a second and Rhett could yank the other hand away from his throat. He yanked Link off him and pulled his cock out of him. Link groaned and fought back but Rhett had a good hold of the man now and pushed him hard and the push made the smaller man drop on the other side of the bed. Rhett didn't think twice but got onto his fours from his back and pinned Link on the bed with his superior weight. ''What the hell was that!?'' He roared.

Link stopped struggling and he looked Rhett in the eyes. His cold stare softened just a little and he started to giggle. Rhett frowned, he was confused. It made him unwary for a split second and Link stopped giggling and tried to get his hands on Rhett again. When he couldn't do that he lifted his hips up, letting Rhett feel he was still fully hard and wanted some contact down there.

''Are out of your fucking mind?! Are you trying to kill me or what the hell you're doing?!'' Rhett himself couldn't believe what he was asking but Link had already hit him, strangled him and there was probably scratches all over his body from all the clawing. He needed to know what was going on.

''If you don't fuck me right now I will.'' Link tilted his head forward fast, trying to bite Rhett.

Rhett barely dodged the sharp teeth from touching him. Same time Link spread his legs under Rhett and lift them up, wrapping them around Rhett.

''Can you hear yourself now? Stop this madness! Stop it!'' At this point, he wanted to slap some sense into the maniac below him but he held himself back.

Link wasn't happy about his answer. ''Do it! Or do I have to go get _a real man_ because you can't fuck me, fucking wimp?!'' He yelled.

At that point, Rhett realized Link was provoking him to hurt him. Link was trying to make Rhett to defend himself and hurt him in the process. Was it always like this? Link wasn't getting hurt in 'The Place' but after being in there... Like this? Rhett sighed deeply while Link was still wiggling and trying to fight him underneath him. ''No,'' Rhett said firmly and stared down at him. He hoped Link would see he had lost the game and see Rhett had guessed what he was trying to do.

Link growled from the frustration and spat on Rhett's face. Still calling him names and yelling all kinds of insults he could think of. Rhett wasn't angry, he could only feel sad for the man. Link needed help, not to get laid.

Rhett didn't react to anything Link was doing, he was tired but he could still keep Link from touching him. He used his most calm voice when he spoke: ''You can say whatever you want, do whatever you want but I'm not going to fuck you.''

Link whimpered but still kept struggling, not giving up easily but he was getting weaker and tired from the fighting it was rather easy for Rhett to hold him down. Finally Link seemed to understand he was defeated and he stopped moving suddenly. He unwrapped his legs from around Rhett. ''L- Let me go then.'' It sounded like he was about to cry but then he gulped and looked up to Rhett again. Same cold eyes were staring at Rhett again.

Rhett thought for a moment that maybe it was a trick and after he would let go of Link, he would attack again but then he saw how Link took another shaky intake of breath and he turned his head to the side. Rhett released his grip from Link's wrist and lifted himself up from Link's body quickly, still being careful. He didn't know this Link at all, he still could attack him again at any moment.

Link didn't attack, he just rolled onto his side and got off from the bed. Without a word he picked up his clothes from the floor and started to dress, his back towards Rhett. Rhett expected to see blood but there wasn't any. 

Link didn't seem to have a hard time zipping his pants, Rhett guessed he wasn't hard anymore, never he would have thought it was a good thing but now he did. Link glanced at Rhett over his shoulder and was about to leave the room. Rhett hurried behind him. ''Where you think you're going?'' Rhett took a hold on Link's arm, stopping him from going.

Link didn't turn around to meet his eyes. ''Away.'' He said quietly.

Rhett placed his other hand on Link's shoulder. ''Away, where? Link, why you are like this? Talk to me, please?'' Now that Link wasn't being aggressive anymore he wanted to do his all to make the smaller man talk.

For his surprise, Link started to speak. ''I need to... I need to forget... All the things, oh god...'' Link gulped hard, clearly holding back tears now.

All Rhett could think was Link being in the club or whatever that horrible place he had seen was, and all the possible horrible things what might have happened to him there. ''Forget what? Link, please!'' He was holding back tears too. Someone hurting this man he loved was something he couldn't stand at all anymore, it didn't matter what Link tried to do earlier. _There is no way Link was actually trying to strangle me, he just needed to do that to make him forget something._

Link shook his arm free and then studied his wrists. Rhett had left bruises there and Link smiled, touching them lightly. He stared at them for a good while. ''I get it, you don't want me. I'm too hideous for you.''

''What? No! That's not it... I want to know why you do this to yourself before we... How can you say that... You are beautiful...'' Rhett was right behind the smaller man and when he didn't move Rhett put a little more pressure on Link's shoulder, hesitating a little. Not wanting to startle the man but make him know he meant every word.

Link just shrugged.

''Link, please..?'' He whispered close to his ear.

Link turned around, eyes fixed on the floor at first but when Rhett tried to look into his eyes Link raised his gaze. Rhett couldn't believe how much one little look could tell but he saw it right then. Link's big, blue eyes were full of sadness, insecurity, and fear. There he was, completely mentally naked in front of Rhett. ''I'm not good for you, Rhett. I'm no good to anybody. You should get away when you still can.'' Link's voice was quiet, weak and vulnerable. He blinked few times and then looked away again, sighing deeply.

''No, don't say that. I can help you, I want to help you. I...'' Rhett paused. It made Link lift his eyebrows.

''...love you?'' Link finished the sentence for him. ''Don't.'' He continued.

Rhett was going to say that, accidentally, but he didn't need to pressure or confuse the smaller man more. ''I care about you, that's what I was saying. I see you're not okay, let me help you.''

Link shook his head. ''You can't help me. Nothing's gonna repair what's broken in me.'' He turned around again and was about to leave the room.

''Don't leave. Don't go. Stay. Stay here and we get over it together, whatever it is.'' Rhett begged.

''I have to go, Rhett.''

''Are going to get yourself hurt? Do you really want me to hurt you? I don't want to see you in pain.'' At this point, he was ready for everything. If Link wanted to get hurt, he could try as long as he wouldn't leave.

Link didn't move, it felt like the silence lasted forever and then there was Link's small voice. ''I'm kinda glad you didn't...''

That did it for Rhett. He couldn't let Link go. There they were, the words he had wanted to hear all along even when he didn't know it until just now. _'I'm glad you didn't'_. It clearly was a sign. He couldn't let Link leave, no matter how he tried. He would tie him on the bed if he needed to keep him from going.

Link was leaving and again Rhett grabbed him. ''I can't let you leave.''

For his surprise, Link didn't fight back. ''I'm so tired. Just let me go...''

''No, Link. Not anymore. I want us to be together like we almost were already last week.''

''How's that gonna work? Can't you see what a mess I am?''

''It's not all been bad. I know you underneath this layer you have on now and that person cares about me too and he is sweet and kind and deserves all the good in the world.''

Link laughed drily. ''Yeah, right... That's only because you... Because you remind me of someone I used to know... I don't want to hurt you either so it's better you leave me now because eventually it will happen anyway and you will get hurt.'' His voice got sad again.

Rhett wanted to ask who was Link talking about but he knew Link wouldn't answer. Instead, he read between the lines that Link must like him too. They could make this work. ''Whatever it is... You don't need other guys in your life anymore. I can be whatever you want.''

''Just a moment ago you proved you can't.'' Link was probably referring to their encounter in the bed.

''You don't need to get hurt, Link.''

Link sighed and looked up to Rhett, he had that cold stare in his eyes again. Link turned around quickly and swung the door open and ran. Rhett reacted quickly and went after him. He got to see Link getting to the stairs and heard him running down. Rhett was about to go after him but he still had no clothes on. Quickly he went to get a pair of pants and cursing while trying to get them on as fast as possible. After that, he ran downstairs too and then outside of the building but there were no signs of Link. _''Fuck!''_

It was late morning already and there were people spending their Sunday morning with a nice walk with their loved ones. How badly Rhett wanted to yell at them to get out of his sight but instead he admitted his defeat and went back inside. There wasn't going to be moments like that for him and Link anytime soon.

His head was spinning. The place he had seen and Link... He wanted to yell out his frustration, he felt like he was becoming obsessed with the smaller man. All he could think of was him. He had seen his dangerous side but still he loved him. Maybe he needed to tell Link he loved him, maybe then he could make Link realize how much he needed Link to stop whatever he was doing. _He'll probably laugh at your face if you do that. He might be sweet sometimes when he feels like it but maybe you now saw his true form?_ If every nice thing Link had done, for example, past week, was all acting. Link damn well could be an actor. Rhett couldn't simply believe Link didn't have feelings toward him. 

_'I'm kinda glad you didn't...'_ Link's words repeated in his head again. 

_He must have some real feelings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, all for reading, I love every one of you! <3 Please let me know in the comments how this chapter made you feel and share your thoughts, whatever it is! I need it to keep writing this story! :) -JM


	11. The Confession

Rhett blinked slowly, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the bright light. While his eyes adjusted to the light he could hear voices and the more he focused on them the clearer they became. He saw one familiar figure vaguely a few feets away from him.

_''Slut..!''_

_''Whore..!''_ The words echoed in the room.

Link tried to crawl away from his attackers only to receive a hard kick on his ribs. Link fell on his side and curled up in a ball but soon the other attacker grabbed him by his wrists and the other one grabbed Link by his thighs and together they yanked him up onto his fours.

Rhett was watching helplessly from the side. He was tied to the chair and his mouth was taped to muffle his calls for help. He was forced to watch how the other unknown man penetrated his lover forcefully, making him scream from the pain. The other one in front of him laughed out loudly and took a hold of Link's hair and muffled his pleading screams with a thick, hard cock. The other man behind him was strong enough to move Link's hips against his own ones. His nails dug into the smooth skin of Link's hips.

Rhett struggled to get himself free when Link looked at him. The big, blue eyes were full of tears and they were streaming down his face, begging Rhett to help him.

''That's right, little slut, your boyfriend can't help you now. Just take it like a good boy and you might start to enjoy this. The men laughed together again as they used Link just how they wanted to. Rhett's eyes were full of tears too and they fell down on his shirt, making it wet. Link gagged violently but the man only held him tighter on his place, forcing himself down Link's throat fully.

A third faceless man walked behind Rhett. He patted his head a couple of times. ''Don't you just love the sight of a good slut taking it like that?'' 

Rhett shook his head, wanting to close his eyes. The man behind Link clawed the small hips, leaving bloody scars behind as he came into him with a loud roar. The other man yanked Link by his hair and pulled himself out of his mouth. Link coughed and closed his eyes when the man splattered his come all over his face. 

The man behind Rhett walked past him. The two men who had just used Link stepped away while tugging themselves back into their pants. Link was coughing and breathing heavily, holding his throat while trembling on the floor.

''Link.'' The man said. 

Link looked up to him and Rhett couldn't believe what he saw next. Link grinned widely from pure joy and rose to his knees and grabbed the man's pants, holding himself up. ''Did... Did I do good?'' He asked with a throaty voice, tears still falling down on his face.

''You did. You're a very good boy.'' He stroked gently Link's hair as the smaller man looked up to him with glimmering, adoring eyes. He began to undo the man's pants but the man stepped away. ''Not now, love. I think you need to show your friend how much you like him, too.''

Link nodded as he still looked up to him and then he fixed his gaze to Rhett's direction, beginning to crawl towards him. Rhett's eyes widened and he shook his head 'no'. Link didn't care, he gave Rhett his most innocent smile while the come dripped down on his tear-stained face. Link opened his pants and took Rhett's soft cock in his mouth and started to suck eagerly while keeping the eye contact.

_''Such a good boy...''_

-

A Harsh ringing of the doorbell woke Rhett up with a startle. He breathed heavily through his nose and his body was damp from the cold sweat. Slowly he came back to the reality. _Damn, that doorbell needs to be fixed._ Rhett held his left ear when the ringing sound continued mercilessly. ''Coming! Coming!'' He yelled and the ringing finally stopped. He opened the door and saw a woman holding Jade in her arms.

''Is this your dog? I found it wandering around at the staircase.''

_Oh great... She must've run away after Link... Link..._ Instead of trying to explain anything he simply said: ''Yes, she is. Thank you for bringing her back.'' He held out his arms, ready to take her from the woman.

Tentatively she gave Jade into Rhett's arms. ''You and that... that friend of yours should keep an eye on her better. Did you even know she was gone?'' The tone of the woman's voice was patronizing and it immediately annoyed Rhett. All the things he had to go through lately was enough. He didn't need some stranger to tell him how to live his life.

''Link is my boyfriend and we take good care of our dog. I don't need a lecture from anyone of how we should live. Thank you again and goodbye.'' He almost slammed the door on her face. He immediately regretted at snapping at her but all the emotions he had gone through the past twenty-four hours were affecting him in a bad way. The word he had used was repeating in his head. _Boyfriend._ It sounded stupid and he didn't even know if that was the case. 

Instead of going out straight from The Place Link had come to him. Maybe it meant something? He also remembered the time when he had come home and had found Link from someone else's lap, he had said he was only doing it because Rhett wasn't there. It must have meant something.

''Sorry Jade... I hope you weren't too scared. I'm just worried about your dad, he is in a deep trouble isn't he? I wish you could talk and tell me everything. You would do that, right?'' He looked at the small dog in the brown eyes and she started to wiggle in his arms.

Rhett sighed, he was so tired of the situation. ''Yes, you're probably hungry.''

Rhett went to the kitchen and prepared something to eat for himself and Jade. The dream he had seen was haunting him. What if it was true? All that he had seen at The Place made it possible. Link sure wouldn't enjoy it but those sad eyes he had seen were so realistic and it made his heart sank. Link could be in a situation like that right now and there was nothing he could do about it. He got the phone from his pocket. He stared at Link's number. He knew he would only reach the voicemail if he called. Still, he did it.

As he guessed it already he reached only Link's voicemail. _''Please, come back...''_ He whispered after the beep. He had never been so tired in his life but same time he didn't want to sleep. He feared he would see the dream again. Even thinking about it brought tears to his eyes. 

Remembering the last night was painful, he had Link right there but the man had slipped away from his fingers like grains of sand.

Rhett only poked the food he had made for himself. He was hungry but couldn't eat. _I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't think about anything else than you... When you were here I shouldn't have let you leave the bed... I couldn't give you what you asked for but I know now you don't want that either so please stop this madness and come back to me. I can show you the bright sides of life._

He dropped the fork on the plate and leaned his head on his hands with his elbows on the kitchen island. He took one shaky inhale, holding back the tears. Jade put her paw on Rhett's toes and whined quietly, like asking what's wrong. If Rhett only knew how much the little dog had to comfort his owner already... Rhett got up from the bar stool and picked her up to go rest on the couch. There was nothing else he could do than wait. It was late already and he would have to go to work in the next day.

The morning arrived and, once again, there were no signs of Link. Unwillingly he got into the shower and dressed, getting ready for work. 

Keith, his co-worker, and friend was in a chatty mood and Rhett tried to act normal like nothing was wrong. He needed friends if yesterday would be the last time he had seen Link. All the memories popped up when Keith pointed out he had a small bruise on his neck. He asked if it was what he thought it was and Rhett nodded, giving him a fake smile. Sure he couldn't tell that the love of his life tried to choke him. 

He had only about an hour left work time when he received a text message. It was from Link. Rhett's whole body tensed as he tapped the screen to view the message.

_'Could you come pick me up?'_ It simply read.

Without a hesitation Rhett replied. _'I'll come straight away, where are you?'_

Link didn't reply back immediately. Rhett got anxious. _Maybe it was not meant to me but to the someone who drives the black SUV..._

''Something wrong?''

Rhett flinched at Keith's voice coming from behind him.

''Uhmm, I don't know... Actually.'' Rhett glanced at him over his shoulder and then turning his attention back to his phone.

Keith put his hand on Rhett's shoulder. ''Oh, sounds complicated.''

''It is... In so many ways. I think he is nothing but trouble for me but...'' Rhett stopped shortly. He realized he just had almost confessed his sexual orientation to his friend. Sure he must have made some conclusions like he had made from Keith but they had never actually said anything about it.

''Is _he_ your special someone..?'' Even when Rhett was concerned about Link he could hear a hint of sadness in Keith's voice, or maybe it was just his imagination. He had been looking at the handsome man, many times and almost wishing he had never met Link. Keith was taller than Link, he had kind brown eyes and hair. Rhett had also checked out his body figure, especially when Keith tugged his shirt under the waistband of his pants Rhett could see the nice curve of his ass. 

Rhett blinked a couple of times. ''Yes...'' He replied quietly. At least he wanted to think so, he wanted still try to convince Link to be with him. He got the similar feelings he had earlier when he had told their neighbor they were a couple. The more he said it out loud the more he felt like he was lying. None of that he didn't want to Keith to know about.

''Well, I hope you can sort out whatever the problem is with him.''

''Thanks, Keith.'' 

Keith nodded, his hand still lingering on Rhett's shoulder before he left. Rhett looked after him but then his phone vibrated, telling about a newly received message. 

_'No need to hurry... I'm at Fairytale.'_

Rhett shook his head. _Nice, I'm hoping you're not drunk or getting drunk. At least you can still spell correctly..._ Rhett glanced at the clock. Still almost an hour left. He could just go to his boss and say it's a family emergency. A lot could happen in an hour when it was Link's life they were talking about.

_I'll just go get the car and I'll be there._ He replied and put the phone in his pocket. He walked past Keith's cubicle, not looking in there. He couldn't handle more questions or worried looks he might get.

He got the rest of the day off and he had never walked so fast to the bus stop than he was now. He hurried to the apartment to get the car keys. He tried his best to remember the route to the bar as he was driving the vaguely familiar streets. The bar wasn't far so once again all kinds of scenarios came into his mind. _Maybe he can't walk? No, why he would be and how he would get into the bar if that was the case..? Maybe he really is drunk..._

He parked the car on the side of the road, around the corner. He looked at the opening hours at the window. The bar had been open only for two hours. He stepped in. The memories from the night they had spent there came flooding back and he felt uneasy. He stepped further into the place, trying to locate Link.

There weren't many people since it was Monday afternoon so he spotted the smaller man easily and his blood was boiling.

As Link saw him he hopped off from some man's lap and waved to Rhett like nothing had happened. ''My ride is here, see you later.'' Link said to the man with a wink. 

Rhett stomped over there and grabbed Link by his arm. ''What the fuck you're doing?!'' He said a little too loud, making the few people looking at them. He didn't normally curse or get aggressive but Link was the master at getting those feeling out of him.

''Ow, come on now. I wasn't doing anything.'' Link grabbed Rhett's hand with his own free one, trying to make him let go of him. ''Just take me home.'' Link gave up when he couldn't remove the hand on his arm.

Rhett glared at Link. ''Why are you playing with me? Are you enjoying this? Trying to make me feel hurt, do you enjoy that, you sick fuck?'' He spat out. All the worried feelings he had earlier left him. How could Link act like that?

Link looked at him like he wasn't understanding why Rhett was mad at him. But he became more distressed when Rhett held his arm even tighter. ''Let go of me, you're hurting me.''

The words stabbed Rhett like a knife in the heart. He could have sworn he saw a little grin dance on Link's face.

''How dare you... You know what? Do what you want. You don't probably even care but Jade was missing yesterday. She was alone at the staircase when you decided to run off to find some fuckbuddy for yourself.'' He nodded towards the man sitting in the booth. The man rose up from his seat, clenching his fists. 

The barkeeper had noticed the tensed situation as well. ''No fighting in here, take it out!'' He yelled.

Link yanked his arm free when Rhett's attention was distracted. ''Jade? How did she..? Is she okay?'' Link's eyes widened.

''Don't pretend you actually care. You don't care anything or anyone else but yourself. Go back to that... Whatever that place you go is to fuck up your head is. You are probably into that stuff because I couldn't find you there. Did they pay a good price of your ass? Hmm?'' He raised his voice even more and grabbed Link again, from his shirt collar, this time, keeping him close to his face while waiting for an answer. Link didn't move at all. Then Rhett saw the horrified look on Link's face and the smaller man slowly shook his head and mouthed the word: _'no'_.

Then Rhett saw it. The man who's lap Link was sitting in earlier wasn't the only one standing up, everyone else was too. Rhett let go of Link's shirt collar and looked around how the others started to walk slowly towards them like a predator approaching their prey. ''Link?'' Rhett looked at him.

Link glanced around. ''Run!'' Link shouted out and took Rhett's hand into his own and led him out of the door, running as fast as he could. ''Where's the car?'' Link shouted but Rhett was too stunned to understand anything, he just followed Link. ''Rhett! Where's the car?!'' He yelled again.

Finally, Rhett registered the words and he changed their direction.''This way!'' Rhett didn't need to question Link about it. He had felt the threatening atmosphere in the bar as he had mentioned 'The Place'. It was clearly something he shouldn't have said out loud. Considering all the things he had seen and experienced made him uneasy and if Link said 'run' he would do it in a heartbeat. If Link couldn't handle the aftermath, how he ever could? Plus the doorman had told him not to talk about the place without permission. But permission from who? 

They reached the car quickly. Link stopped in his tracks and pushed Rhett forward. ''Go! Why did you have to follow me there? No, don't answer, there's no time. Just go!'' He pushed Rhett again.

Rhett was frantic. He didn't know what was happening but he knew they had to get away quickly. ''Why are you not coming? Link?''

Link didn't bother to answer he just kept pushing Rhett towards the car. ''Just fucking go already! Take care of Jade for me, please.'' Link was getting angry at Rhett's stubbornness.

''I won't go without you, what are they gonna do to you?'' He tried to yank Link get into the car with him.

''I'll be fine, just go!'' He pushed Rhett again, much weaker this time like he was begging Rhett to listen to him. Rhett saw Link's eyes were full of tears and he meant every word but he couldn't leave Link behind, not ever again. Then he saw two men from the bar approaching them fast.

Rhett had made his decision. Either they both would stay and face what was about to come or then they would leave together. ''You're coming with me!'' He opened the car door and pushed struggling Link inside and slammed the door shut. For his surprise, Link didn't jump back out. Rhett got to the driver's side and accelerated away as fast as possible. He could see the two men stopping walking and turning around from the rearview mirror.

''Rhett, let me out! You have no idea where you have gotten yourself into.'' Link was shaking his head and hold onto the seat for dear life when Rhett was still driving fast and getting past other cars, trying to get as far way as possible. Link sounded like his normal self again, only just a panicking one. 

''So, now you're normal again? What was that act in the bar, and last night, and always?!'' Rhett glanced at him and slowed down his driving pace. 

''Rhett please, you don't understand... We can't do this! They know where I live and if they find out you live with me and you're dear to me...'' Link stopped there. Hiding his face in his hands. He was crying.

Rhett was breathing heavily, he was processing every word Link had said to him. He drove a little further and then parked the car beside a busy sidewalk when he couldn't drive any further, he had no idea where they would go and he needed serious answers from Link when he was actually there. No one would harm them in a crowded place in the broad daylight. _...you're dear to me..._ Link's words echoed in his head. He sighed deeply before turning towards Link in his seat. ''Who are they, Link? You have to tell everything to me now.'' He asked gently, not wanting to upset the weeping man more.

Link sniffled and took his glasses off to wipe the tears away with his palm. He steadied his breathing and looked at Rhett while putting his glasses back on. ''No. The less you know the better it is. It would have been the best if you've had not said anything... Why you had to do it..? You shouldn't have followed me... How did you even get in..? No, it's pointless... I need to go back before they get real pissed off.'' Link was babbling so fast Rhett couldn't get a word in.

Rhett shushed Link silent by putting his finger on the pink lips. ''Link no... No... Don't do this to me again. Tell me everything now, we can go to the police if they hurt you or...'' Honestly, he wanted them to pack their bags and take Jade and Link's mom with them and move back to North Carolina, away from the bad people. But that was just a distant dream.

''It's not that simple. I must go back and set things straight. Please take Jade with you and go somewhere for a couple of days just in case... I'll be fine if I go back now.'' Link opened the car door to leave.

Rhett grabbed him by his arm once more. _Now or never._

''Link, I- I love you.'' His voice cracked. His heart was beating fast, palms were sweating and he felt the heat on his face as he waited for Link to say something, anything. 

The answer was a surprised look in Link's eyes and it was heartbreaking. Link looked like he was sorry and it made Rhett feel stupid. He didn't want to regret his words, he needed to say them. Link needed to know and maybe it would make him slowly to realize there was another kind of life offered to him.

Link stared at him for a moment longer but didn't say anything. Rhett had to look away because he couldn't stand the most beautiful eyes looking at him anymore. But then there was a gentle caress on his cheek and his head was turned back to Link's direction. Link looked at him, then glanced at his lips and then he leaned forward and kissed Rhett, longingly. Rhett grabbed the back of Link's head to make the kiss deeper, to show Link how much he loved and needed him in his life.

''I'll come back when the dust has settled.'' Link said after the kiss and before Rhett could stop him he hopped out of the car and left, disappearing into the crowd. Rhett got out of the car too, trying to spot the brunette but admitted his defeat. Once again, Link was gone and it was his fault this time.

He knew he should probably do what had Link told him to do and go somewhere with Jade for a couple of days but desperately he drove back to the bar while still tasting Link on his lips and hearing his words in his head. But like he had guessed already, it was a dead end. 

_Closed. Well, of course, it is._ Rhett looked at the sign on the door. He tried the handle. It was locked and all he could do was to go back to his car. He really didn't know where he was supposed to go from his home. 

He didn't want to leave but wait for whoever was going to come to his apartment. Maybe it would be Link, maybe it would be someone else or then it would be no one. Rhett had only visited The Place why they were so upset? There must be something illegal going on if that was the case. Rhett could explain he had seen nothing and tell them that he had kept his mouth shut and it was the first time he had mentioned The Place to Link too.

_Oh god, Link... What they are going to do to you..?_ The images of the dream he had came back again. What if it was right? Maybe his subconscious knew more than him? Maybe the signs were all there and he had just now put all the pieces together? Link had said he wasn't a whore weeks ago but it wouldn't be the first time he had lied to him.

Why Link's life had to be such a mess and the man had to be so broken and why Rhett had fallen in love with him? It all felt like a punishment from something. All the thoughts hurt his head. _Did I do something bad in my past life or what did I do to deserve this? What did Link do to deserve that?_ His mind went always to think about Link. But now the situation was intimidating, he knew a lot but at the same time, he knew nothing. There was nobody he could ask anything about Link. 

He remembered Link's friends from the bar, the ones he had spent most of his night talking to. He could ask from them if he only knew where they were. He could go look for hints from Link's room again but he already knew he wouldn't find anything. The man had nothing personal in there before, there would not be new clues now. He hated Link for not telling him. He could have explained something. 

Thinking about Link getting hurt now because of what he had blurted out in the bar was something he couldn't stand. _I didn't want to hurt you but now you're getting hurt because of me... I'm so sorry..._

He decided all he could do was what Link told him to do, no matter how hard he wanted to stay and see what would happen.

He didn't know a lot of people he could simply just call and ask for a place to stay for a while. Especially with a dog. He could find a hotel which accepted pets but that didn't seem too appealing idea.

He remembered Keith. He knew Rhett was experiencing some problems with Link and Keith was a quite good friend. Before he knew it he was looking at Keith's number from his phone screen. _Maybe it's time to test our friendship?_ Mostly he didn't just want to be alone. All he'd do alone would be thinking about Link and what kind of situation he was in. It would make him go crazy.

He hit the call button and waited. Soon Keith picked up. 

''Hey, it's Rhett. Can I ask for a huge favor from you?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shock start! *grins*
> 
> Thank you, all for reading, I love every one of you! <3 Please let me know in the comments how this chapter made you feel and share your thoughts, whatever it is! I need it to keep writing this story! :) -JM


	12. The Finding

**Link's POV**

Sheepishly Link looked up to the man in front of him. He felt like a small child who got caught from doing something bad and technically it was true. The stunt Rhett had pulled in the bar got him in this situation but still he didn't blame the taller man for it. Link needed to face the truth at some point anyway. Why not now? He wanted to stay strong.

The man didn't say anything at first, he walked around Link, hastily touching his shoulders before getting in front of him again. He sighed deeply and then spoke: ''You've been misbehaving a lot lately. I really don't appreciate it. I gave you freedom and this is how you repay me?'' The tone of his voice was monotone. Link really couldn't tell what the man truly felt.

Link looked down on the floor, trying to hide his guilt. ''Sir... Please... I didn't know he would follow me... It doesn't mean anything, he doesn't mean anything to me. We are just roommates...'' Link knew his explanations didn't sound very convincing but still, he tried. He needed to get out of the situation with a less damage than he was expecting.

The man grabbed Link by his shirt collar and brought the smaller man closer to his face. ''Come on now, don't fucking lie to me! You don't need a roommate, I pay for everything you need. And that guy looks just like...''

Link's eyes widened and he pushed himself free, leaving a surprised look on the man's face from the sudden force. ''Don't you dare to say his name!''

It wasn't a smart move. The man grasped Link by his hair and yanked him down on his knees while yelling: ''You are not giving orders to me! I can get you back to that stage in a heartbeat!''

Link cried out from the sharp jolt of pain and the man let go of his hair. Link fought back the tears, he wouldn't cry in front of the man. He hasn't done that in a while and he would not give him that pleasure now. He stayed on his knees while massaging his hurt scalp.

The man breathed hard through his nostrils and took a few steps back. He stroked his chin and then spoke again: ''This is your final warning. Get rid of the tall guy and everything can be fine.''

Link shook his head. ''I don't want to...'' He whispered.

The man laughed out drily. ''Still misbehaving, huh? You really do need a lesson to learn from.'' Now the tone of his voice was warning. 

Link guessed what he was planning to do and got up to his feet again. ''No! I didn't mean to say that..! I don't like him like that but he doesn't deserve any of this. I don't want to hurt him.'' Link said in his most pleading voice.

''I'm tired of your stupid excuses.'' The man shook his head and then spoke to the other men in the room. ''Take him and get him ready for the night. Maybe we can get some sense in his head again.'' He turned his back to Link.

Link went after him and turned him around. ''No! No, please no! I do anything... I get rid of him... Please, I can't go there... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, please don't let them take me. '' Link grabbed the man by his shirt and pressed his head against his broad chest. The man sighed and tried to push Link away.

''I love you!'' Link clung onto the man's shirt tighter.

The man put his hands on Link's shoulders. ''I wish I could believe you, _baby_.'' Link trembled. The man only used the pet name when he wanted to remind Link belonged to him and no one else.

''I promise, I'll be good... Please...'' Link said with a quivering voice and pressed himself even harder against the man, kissing his throat and then up to his mouth, begging for forgiveness.

**~~~*~~~**

Rhett stepped over the threshold with a bag in his other hand and Jade in his other arm. ''Thanks again for letting me in, Keith.'' He smiled at the brown-eyed man who held the door open for him.

''Sure thing, I guess you couldn't sort out your issues with _him_ after all...'' He answered, testing if Rhett wanted to talk about it.

Rhett had to think for a while why Keith put emphasis on the word 'him' but then he realized it. ''Oh, um, yes... His name is Link.''

Keith nodded. ''You don't have to but I'm willing to listen if you want to talk.'' Keith took Rhett's bag and carried it to the guest bedroom. Rhett followed with Jade in his arms.

''I don't know if there is anything to talk about. We just need some distance, just to think.'' Rhett felt bad for lying but he sure wasn't ready to tell how shady his partner was and all the awful things he and Link had seen and gone through.

''I understand.'' Keith glanced at Rhett over his shoulder and placed Rhett's bag on the bed. ''Stay as long as you want to, I'm gonna fix us something to eat while you settle in.''

Rhett nodded and Keith left the room. Rhett put Jade on the floor who started to sniff the new scents immediately. Rhett looked at the room. It was homey. Long white cotton curtains covered the windows and on the big bed were several colorful throw pillows, all of them neatly placed. Of course, it reminded him of Link. Everything was in right place but the interior design was completely different than in his own home if he didn't know better he would have guessed it was young woman's apartment. It made Rhett smile for a moment but then he got his phone from his jeans' pocket again, just to check if there was any news from Link. Nothing. _I hope you're okay and you can come back to me as soon as possible._

Rhett didn't bring much stuff with him but the few clothing items he got he put in the drawer beside the bed. It didn't take long when he could smell food cooking. He wished it would be Link instead of Keith there, cooking for him like he had done a couple of times. It would be so lovely to go nuzzle Link's neck while he would be stirring the food on the frying pan and maybe he could steal a kiss or two too from the smaller man.

Keith was nice to him and he tried to talk with Rhett about all the things, trying to get Rhett's mind of Link. But as much as Rhett liked Keith he was anxious and couldn't think of anything else than Link and where was he and the thoughts of Link getting hurt filled his head every time he even tried to think of something else. _Look at you. Here you are like nothing had happened. Link is out there and it is your fault he is in trouble this time. How could you do this to him? You should be ashamed of yourself!_

Together they went to work at next day and the next day too. Rhett was constantly looking at his phone, wishing some kind of message from Link. He also wanted to go home. Being with Keith was nice and he liked the fact he didn't have to be alone at nights when he most missed Link and was sick from worry but he also needed his own space, his home. He didn't feel like he deserved to live a normal life without Link beside him. All the time he just wanted to cry but he had to hold himself together. He was a grown man and needed to be strong no matter what. That's what he thought but he had never been in love. If he had only known what it is to be in love and how painful it was when the other one couldn't be there he would have wished to never find anyone to love so dearly.

_My Link, my poor Link..._

The third morning arrived at Keith's place and Rhett couldn't take it anymore. ''Keith, I think I can't come to work today. It's been nice to be here so I could sort out my thoughts and I think I know now what I need to do and that is to go home now.''

''It's ok, Rhett. Just call in sick and I'll cover for you. I see you're suffering and I hope you can get over it now, whatever it is. But I'm here for you, I care about you, ok?''

''Thanks, Keith. You're a great friend.'' Rhett patted his shoulder while looking into the brown eyes. They were so kind and full of worry.

Rhett made the call and got the rest of the week off. Now he just had to go home and hopefully find Link from there. If he was not there he needed to think something else to do to find him. He was even willing to go back to 'The Place' to find Link if he needed to. He didn't care what they would do to him. He deserved it anyway. He didn't deserve to be safely at home while Link was out there somewhere.

When he got home he saw nothing had changed. It looked like no one had visited there. No Link, no anyone else. Everything was exactly how they had been when he had left. He went to look into Link's room and it was the same too. The bed sheets were wrinkled and Rhett went to straighten them. _Link wouldn't like them to be wrinkled..._

''Am I going crazy? I live like Link was here... He is not thinking about wrinkled bed covers right now.'' He spoke to himself. Not minding the sheets anymore he laid on the bed, burying his face on the pillow, inhaling deeply Link's scent from it. He let the tears soak the fabric.

He didn't know how long he had laid there, completely still until Jade hopped on the bed and poked him with her wet nose, whimpering quietly.

Rhett turned his head to the side and put his arms under the pillow. ''What is it, girl? Need to go for a walk?'' Jade started to pant and wagging her tail enthusiastically. ''Alright, then. I'll take you out. Just give me a moment.'' Rhett pushed himself on his knees and slowly got out from the bed. He straightened the sheets. Jade went to wait beside the front door as Rhett changed his jeans to sweatpants, the ones Link had gotten for him.

_If he doesn't come back by tomorrow morning I have to do something._ He put the collar and leash on Jade and went out. He thought about the possibilities of what he could actually do. He could call or visit Link's mother. He doubted she would actually know anything but it was worth to give it a try. He had been worried about Link before but never this much. If he would worry the smaller man's mom in the process then so be it.

Another option was to go wait beside The Place. Not close enough to let anyone see him but close enough to see if Link was going in there. The bar, Fairytale, was the third option. It had been closed but it couldn't stay closed forever. He would go there when there were more people so if the bar was connected somehow with The Place at least there would be witnesses if something happened to him by those bad people he had seen there. Also, the bartender looked normal and he had asked them to step out to fight so maybe it wasn't connected to The Place after all. Rhett really didn't care about his well-being anymore. It was more important to find Link and bring him home and they could run away somewhere, together.

Rhett didn't feel like taking a long walk so when Jade was done with all her 'businesses' they headed back home. 

The night seemed to last forever. He had the TV on but mainly he stared at the front door, wishing Link would come back any minute.

Next morning arrived finally. He stared at Link's mom's phone number on his phone's screen. Link had given it to him when he one time had gone there to pick Jade up. _I need to do this..._

He called. It rang a couple of times and then a woman's voice answered.

''Hey, Sue. This is Rhett. Sorry for calling so early but I just wanted to ask if you have seen or heard of Link for a while?'' He asked hesitantly.

''Hi, Rhett! That's a weird question. Can't you call him?''

''Yes, I know it's slightly an odd question but I'm a bit worried about him. I haven't seen him in few days now and he is not answering his phone either.''

''I haven't heard of him but that's not unusual. But if you called because of Jade, I can take care of her for a while.''

''No, it's not that. I can take care of her... I'm just worried...'' Either Link's mom didn't understand what was going on or then she didn't want to. It sounded like that to Rhett. She didn't sound like she was worried at all.

''Look, in all these years I've learned to give Link time. He has been away few days sometimes but he always comes back and he doesn't like me asking about where he has been. He is a shy boy and needs time alone in this big city.'' The woman answered sweetly.

Rhett knew she wouldn't give him any answers even if she knew something. ''Okay, sorry to bother you... Bye.'' He hung up after Sue had said her goodbyes as well. _Shy boy, my ass..._ He rolled his eyes. _Well, that leaves me the other two options. Maybe I go to the bar later when it's open and tomorrow to The Place, if I survive from this night._

The bar opened at 4 P.M. Rhett had planned to wait a little longer and maybe go there a couple of hours later but before he knew it he was standing in front of the building. Waiting for the bar to open its doors. _Maybe this is a good thing. There would be no one and I can talk to the barkeeper without interruptions._ He tried to convince himself. He felt chills going down his spine when he remembered the day when he and Link had run away from there, fearing the other guys would hurt them if they weren't fast enough. It seemed so pointless now, Link was taken away from him anyway. He should have faced the men then and not run. _But Link had looked terrified..._ He shrugged to himself, he had thought of the same things hundreds and hundreds of times.

_Finally!_ He saw the barkeeper come open the doors from the inside.

''Someone is in a need of drink!'' The barkeeper chuckled as he saw Rhett behind the door. He held the door open for the tall man.

Rhett stepped in but then turned to look at the man and followed him to the bar counter. ''I could use one of those, too but mainly I'm here because-''

''Hey, aren't you that guy from few days ago? With who did you come fight with this time?'' The barkeeper interrupted him when he took a better look at Rhett.

''No one, I just-''

''What you wanna drink?''

_Gosh, does this man let me speak at all..._

''Beer, please. But I wanted to ask if you have seen Link here lately?'' Rhett sat down on the bar stool as the barkeeper went behind the desk and started to fill a glass of beer for Rhett.

''Link? I don't know anyone... You mean that pretty brunette who left with you then?'' He glanced at Rhett, smiling.

_He is my pretty brunette._ It was stupid but immediately he felt a little jealous. ''Yes, him.''

''Man, I wouldn't get involved... He seems to be... Uhmmm, how I say this nicely... Well, popular. I mean, he is really nice to look at and I sure would want a round with him and that dick-hungry hole of his but that dude has probably seen more dicks than Hugh Hefner has seen titties, and those come in pairs.'' the barkeeper chuckled and shook his head, thinking he was being really funny.

Rhett gulped hard, trying to swallow his building anger. _How dare he talk about my sweet Link like that? He is in trouble and doesn't need to be called as whore behind his back!_ ''Whatever... I just need to know where he is. If you don't know, maybe you know someone who knows?''

''I might know someone but here's an advice for you. Stay out of that. You don't want to mess with those guys and I'd advise this, Link, too to stay away from them but what I've seen it's too late for him. But he seems to enjoy that company. Man, when they are all here and sit there'' He pointed at one corner of the bar. ''The biggest booth. That little bird sits always with them and always in different guy's lap, grinding his hips like a proper slut. I wonder if they decide who's turn is when.'' He laughed and put the beer glass in front of Rhett.

Rhett slammed his fists on the bar counter, making the glass bounce but not fall over. ''Enough! Okay?! He is not like that! You know nothing about him.'' Rhett completely lost his temper. _Do you know anything about him either..?_

The barkeeper held his palms up, clearly startled by the sudden reaction. ''You can believe what you want. I'm just tellin' what I'm seein'.'' 

Rhett calmed himself down. He needed to get even some kind of an answer. ''Just cut the crap already and tell me if those guys are coming here tonight or what?''

The barkeeper leaned on the counter. ''I don't think so. I haven't seen them since the day you ran out of the door with Link. What did you do anyway? They paid to me good money to close the bar for the night so they could have a chat with each other.''

Rhett got interested. ''Did Link came back that day?''

''No, I didn't see him but they forced me to go to the backroom so I would've not seen him anyway. Then they all just left and haven't seen them since.''

''Why didn't you tell me this when I first asked about him?'' Rhett frowned.

''I told you I haven't seen him. That was what you asked, you didn't ask about the other guys.''

Rhett snorted. Either the barkeeper was stupid or then he was but now, even when he knew some things he still didn't know where Link was.

''But how about a little tip for all this information I gave to you?'' The barkeeper rubbed his fingers against each other.

Rhett didn't want to argue with the man anymore, there was no point for that no matter how frustrated he was and there wasn't probably nothing more he knew. Rhett got his wallet and paid for the untouched beer with a big tip. 

He got up from the bar stool and headed out. ''Thank's for nothing.'' He muttered. _Time to go home, I guess... I can go to The Place later tonight and before that, take a peek in the bar if the guys would decide to get there after all or maybe those Link's friends would be there..._ With his chin pressed to his chest he walked back home. It was a long walk but he didn't mind. It was nice to feel the slightly cool breeze on his face. He was amazed he didn't punch the barkeeper in the face when he had said those things about Link. But he thought it was irrelevant at this point. Even if he beat up everyone it would still not bring Link back to him. 

Slowly he unlocked the downstair's main door. In the elevator, he leaned against the mirrored wall and breathed hard. He hoped the night would give him some answers. But he needed some rest now and something to eat.

Rhett opened the door to his apartment and stepped in. He saw Jade sitting in the living room and wagging her tail to Rhett. It took a moment but then he heard noises coming from his bedroom. 

_Link! It's Link! Oh no, what happened to him now? He is really hurt, is he..?_ Rhett hurried to his bedroom and swung the door open. ''Link! Wha-?'' His sentence was cut shortly to the sight in front of him. 

He saw Keith behind naked Link, pounding into him mercilessly while Link held the headboard and his charm bracelet was clinking against it in the rhythm of the thrusts he received.

''Rhett! Oh shit..!'' Keith panicked and pulled out of Link. He dropped beside the smaller man, trying to cover himself with the duvet. Rhett stared at the couple with his mouth open. Trying to figure out what exactly was happening.

''I'm so sorry, Rhett! I- I...'' Keith tried. He got up from the bed with the duvet around him. Link didn't bother to cover himself, he rose up to sat on the edge of the bed, his legs closed and he smiled sweetly and winked when Rhett looked at him.

''Li-Link..'' Rhett felt like he was losing his mind. 

''Rhett, it's not what it looks like...'' He heard Keith's voice but he was staring at Link who was still smiling and tilting his head to the side, pursing his lips.

Rhett looked between Keith and Link. He saw Keith, trying his best to look apologetic and Link who didn't seem to think anything. His hand went slowly between his legs, starting to stroke his still rock hard cock while licking his lips.

''Fuck you! Both of you!'' Rhett yelled before slamming the bedroom door shut. He didn't need to think twice, he grabbed Link's car keys and stormed out of the apartment.

  
**~~~*~~~**

**Link's POV**

_Earlier._   


Link was exhausted when he arrived back to his apartment. Jade came to greet him but he saw Rhett nowhere. He shrugged. _It's a good thing, I guess... I can have some time to think about what I'm going to say._ He knocked the shoes off his feet and collapsed on the couch, turning the TV on. Jade walked towards him slowly, wagging her tail sheepishly.

''Oh, you are home? Where is Rhett then? He can't be at work at this hour.'' He said to Jade and pulled her up and onto his stomach, starting to pet her. ''I guess he is coming home soon then.'' Link sighed. He started to think what would be the best way to talk to the taller man. He didn't want to tell the truth, he was sure Rhett couldn't handle it. He didn't want to hurt him but he didn't see many other options how to talk himself out of it all. He wanted Rhett to stay but it had been made very clear to Link that was not his choice to make. 

The too loud doorbell rang. Both Link and Jade were so used to it, it didn't even make them flinch. _Did he come back already? Well, I can say I don't wanna talk about it today and promise to him I will tell him tomorrow after I can sleep one night in his arms._ Link rolled his eyes at himself for being so cheesy. _But wait... Why would he be ringing the doorbell? Did he lost his keys or what..?_ He rose from the couch, gently putting Jade aside.

He pushed the button to open the downstairs door and waited by the door the person to come up. Soon there was a knock on the door. 

A tall, brown haired man was standing behind the door.

''How can I help you?'' Link asked before the man could say anything.

''Hey, uhh, is this the right address? I came to see Rhett.'' The man said, looking a little confused.

Link looked at him from head to toe and opened the door wider, interested of the identity of the man. ''You're in the right place but he is not home right now and I don't know when he is coming back.''

''Oh, okay... I'm Keith by the way, his friend from work.''

Link put few pieces together. Rhett had talked about Keith few times and he remembered Rhett going out to bowl and whatnot with the same man. 

''You can come in and wait for him here if you're not in a hurry. I really don't know when he is coming back.'' Link smiled but stepped aside a little, giving Keith a wordless invitation to come in.

''It's okay, I can come back later... I thought or... Rhett told me about some... troubles. I just came to see if he was okay.'' Keith was turning around, starting to leave.

''No, no. I really don't mind you staying. I don't know much people around here and it would be nice to chat with someone while we wait for him to come back.'' Link let out a white lie, he wanted to know more about this Rhett's friend.

Keith, being nice and not wanting to be rude, nodded. ''Okay, I'll wait for a while.''

Link stepped aside completely from the door frame, letting the man in. Keith smiled and walked past him further into the apartment. 

''You can go sit there. I'll make us some coffee if that's fine? I think I have some soda too. That's Jade.'' He pointed at the couch and then at Jade who was watching Keith curiously in the corner of the couch.

Keith went to pet Jade. ''Coffee is fine. Oh, I know this little girl. Rhett and she spent a couple of nights at my place, I'm surprised he didn't tell you that.''

Link's grin faded. _So that's where he went. A hotel wasn't good enough for him... What has he going on with this guy?_

''Did he now..?'' It wasn't really a question. He went to the kitchen area to get the coffee maker ready.

Keith sat on the couch. ''Sorry, you didn't introduce yourself but I assume you're Link?''

Link continued getting the coffee maker ready but then he had an idea.

He turned around and smiled sweetly at the man on the couch. ''No, I'm Charles. I'm spending few days here. Those two were kind enough to let me stay here while I'm looking for a job.''

''Oh...'' Keith looked at his hands in his lap.

''I'm more of Link's friend but now that I recall, I might have heard Rhett talk about you.'' Link got two mugs from the cabinet for them.

''I've only met Rhett, that's why I assumed you were... I guess you figured that out.'' Keith laughed nervously and then continued: ''Rhett told me they were having some troubles, do you know anything more about it? Every time I asked from Rhett he just muttered something and changed the subject.''

Link didn't appreciate much Keith being nosy about their relationship. ''All I know is that Rhett spent a couple of nights away because Link asked him to. I don't dare to ask for more information, they might kick me out and I really need a place to stay.'' Link looked at him from under his glasses.

''But it wasn't anything like that, Charles... He really seems to love Link and I wouldn't get in between, I mean...'' Keith started to blush and it amused Link highly.

''Don't sweat about it. It's not our business what they do anyway. I want to keep low profile while I'm here.''

''Good gosh... I made a complete idiot of myself, did I?'' Keith chuckled a little.

''Not at all.'' Link smiled. The coffee was ready and he poured the two mugs full. ''Milk, sugar?'' He asked.

''Neither.''

''Black it is then. I heard strong men like their coffees black.'' Link used his seductive voice now. He picked up the mugs from the counter and started to walk towards Keith who was blushing even more.

Link tripped a little on the corner of the living room's carpet, spilling coffee from both of the mugs on the white carpet. ''Shoot!'' He placed the mugs quickly on the coffee table. ''Oh no, they are gonna kill me...'' Link acted, it was all just for a show. He went to get a damp dishcloth from the kitchen sink. 

''Maybe get some paper towels too?'' Keith was getting up from the couch, to help.

''No, no... You sit there, I made the mess and I'm cleaning it too.'' He came back with the dishcloth and bent over to get the coffee out of the carpet before it would dry there. His ass was pointed towards Keith, of course. He knew his tight blue jeans hugged his every curve perfectly. _Good thing I just bought these new jeans... If he is into men like Rhett had guessed there is no way he can resist these..._ Link grinned widely and continued his little game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bats eyelashes* :3
> 
> Thank you, all for reading, I love every one of you! <3 Please let me know in the comments how this chapter made you feel and share your thoughts, whatever it is! I need it to keep writing this story! :) -JM 
> 
> (Ps: You can find me and my rhink blog at Tumblr [**here!**](jacularmetteld.tumblr.com))


	13. The Realization

_Why did I ever come here, this city? What was I thinking? ...Country boy in a big city, thinking I would be happier and successful... Hah! I'm an idiot. I should have stayed home. I was happy there. Was I? Now I got nothing... No friends, no home and I'm sitting in this car which belongs to a man I thought I knew and love..._ Rhett buried his face in his hands, too numb to even cry. 

''How could you!? How could you fucking do this to me?!'' Rhett yelled and slammed his fists against the steering wheel. He didn't even know where he was at the moment. He remembered taking the car and just starting to drive mindlessly, hoping to find a place where he could be alone. But he didn't know where to go do that and instead of it, he parked the car on the side of a busy street. He didn't care about being lost, he was sure he didn't care about anything anymore. Link had always been _difficult_ to say it nicely but this was something new. Why was Keith there anyway? Maybe they had done it more often than just this once? Link had come to pick Rhett up from work few times, maybe somehow those two met and... Rhett shook his head. Anything could happen when it was about Link.

_It's over now. I don't care what will happen to you. Die and see if I care at all. Continue that fucked up life of yours. I don't need you, I can get over you and I'm planning to do it very fast._

His phone started to ring, he had two guesses who it might be. He looked at the caller ID. _Keith._ ''Yeah, you were a great friend but you can go fuck yourself or Link for that matter.'' He said, letting the phone ring.

So many emotions went through Rhett, from anger to frustration and then to self-pity. He felt so much pain he thought he couldn't breathe anymore. He had fought back the tears but they forced their way out from his eyes, making them bloodshot. He was tired of seeing the mental image of grinning Link on the edge of the bed. _How could you..? After I had told I loved you... It's not fair... Why did you act that way when I took you from the bar... Do you really just want to hurt me?_ Rhett took a shaky inhale and started the car engine. His phone rang again. He glanced at it. ''I have nothing to say to you, Keith.''

After the phone stopped ringing he looked for directions to the nearest hotel and drove there. Gladly there were available rooms and when the receptionist had asked how long he was staying he had to think about it but decided one night would be enough. He would figure out something else tomorrow. He knew he couldn't stay with Link anymore and he needed to find a place of his own but for a while he would probably need to stay in the same apartment. But this night he needed to be alone.

Lazily he took the stairs to the floor where his room was. He collapsed on the bed and his phone beeped, telling him about received text message. He didn't want to know but still he looked at the screen. _Link..._ He bit his lower lip as he viewed the message.

_''I need my car back.''_

''Fuck you!'' Rhett threw the phone on the wall. ''Is that all you say to me after what you have done! I fucking hate you!'' He was up from the bed and punched the wall hard enough to make his knuckles hurt. ''No, you're not doing this to me! I'm gonna find out what you really are and destroy you.''

Rhett grabbed the car keys again and then looked at the remains of his phone on the floor. ''Useless.'' He stated, leaving it on the floor and getting out of the room. He headed to the car and took the direction towards the shipyard.

It was late already when he arrived there. He parked the car in front of The Place. He saw no one else around. He didn't care if it was open only on the weekends, he hoped to find someone from there. He hopped out of the car and went to bang the door where he had once walked in. ''Anybody there!?'' He yelled. His head filled with rage, he couldn't think straight anymore. ''Is anybody there?!'' He banged the door even harder and then he heard something. A lock was being opened and then the door started to open. Rhett grabbed at the edge of it and swung it open. He saw the same grotesque doorman he had seen before.

''What the hell?'' The man said but Rhett pushed him aside easily. Adrenaline pumping through his veins as he stepped in. ''Where are they? Where are all the fucked up people running this place?!'' He yelled at the doorman.

''I told you not to come here.'' The man said calmly and continued: ''It's too late now. They already saw Link's car.''

''I'm not afraid of anybody. I need to see the people who fucked up Link so bad he is not even a human anymore. I have a lesson to give to them.'' Rhett stood straight, his fists clenched.

The man closed the door. ''Okay, I warned you.'' He turned himself fully towards Rhett and stared at him.

''Boys! A little help needed here. We have a special guest!'' He yelled, looking over Rhett's shoulder.

Rhett looked around himself, waiting for someone to appear and soon the door behind him opened and strong hands grabbed him, dragging him in. Rhett fought back violently and he managed to get himself free from their grasps. ''Stop touching me! I came here to have answers!''

''Oh, you're getting them.'' The doorman spoke as Rhett was grabbed again by the two men behind him but not aggressively this time. He was guided into the room and soon Rhett saw a big wooden desk and large leather chair, it's backrest towards him. He was anxious to see the face of the man who had made Link the way he was. He was breathing heavily, waiting for the chair to turn around. Vaguely he heard how the doorman locked that room's door as well. When the chair didn't turn around he watched the doorman who slowly walked towards the chair.

He turned the chair around and sat on it. ''So, what brings you here?''

**~~~*~~~  
Link's POV**

''What the hell have we done? Why did you lie to me? What's going on between you two? How could... How can we... How he can... Oh god..!'' Keith was pacing around the room. He was pulling his hair and nearly sobbed from the frustration of not understanding what had just happened. Link, on the other hand, rolled on the bed and onto his belly, lifting his calves up and crossing them.

''Relax.'' He said tiredly as he watched the other man nearly panicking in the room.

''Relax?! How the fuck I'm supposed to relax? How could you do this to me? Or him for that matter?'' Keith grabbed his phone and tried to call Rhett but as he had guessed already, there was no answer. ''Shit!''

''Come back to bed...'' Link cooed and turned slightly to his side, invitingly patting the mattress with his hand.

''Are you out of you mind? What Rhett ever did to get you like that? Is this a revenge or something?!'' Keith's voice got few pitches higher. He couldn't understand what was going on at all.

Link sighed frustratedly. ''No... I just wanted to have some fun... Too bad he had to see it... But if he was a real man he would have joined us.'' Then Link giggled. ''My mouth was all free when you fucked me so good from the behind... You gave it to me real good. I'm sad we didn't get to finish... But if you still want...'' Link got onto his stomach again and lifted his hips up a little from the bed, making his ass point up in the air.

Keith shook his head in disbelief and collected his clothes from the floor. ''I have no idea why Rhett is with you. He deserves someone better. You're the most horrible person I ever met, _Link_. He started to dress as quickly as he could.

''Oh, come on now... We are not even together, we just fuck sometimes. I bet you've taken a good look at that big cock of his too, no one can resist that thing.'' Link licked his lips. He turned onto his back, knowing Keith wouldn't get in the bed with him again but he still wanted to show what he was missing. He gave Keith his signature lopsided grin and slowly spread his legs.

Keith stared at Link blankly for a moment. ''You are not real. You should get your head checked.'' Keith wanted to say something much worse things but decided Link was not worth of his anger. He was more concerned about Rhett. He wanted to explain, he needed to get Rhett listen to him. Keith left the room in a hurry, not taking an another look at Link. 

''Well... You're not only one saying that.'' Link sighed. He reached his hand down to touch his cock but then he was surprised when he noticed he had lost his erection. ''Huh?''

Suddenly he felt like the walls were coming closer to him. The spacious room was getting smaller and he was breathing heavily. _Now you've done it! Now you've lost every drop of dignity you had left. This is the end of you._ Link lifted his knees against his chest. His vision started to blur. He could feel someone grasping his shoulders even when there was no one but him in the room. ''No...'' He whispered. He leaned forward, away from the grasp he was feeling. _You think you can escape now? What the hell did you do to Rhett?!_

''No... Stop it...'' Link managed to drop out from the bed. ''Help me...'' His voice was just a hoarse whisper. His throat felt dry and his limbs weighed a ton as he crawled towards the door. Rhett's room became a maze and he needed to find a way out before he would die in there.

The door was slightly ajar and his fingertips were touching it. Something was pulling him from his legs, dragging him back to the room. 

_Didn't my death teach you anything? How many people, who love you, are you planning to kill?_

The voice in his head was Jay's. It was always Jay's gentle and loving voice but this time, it was different. It wasn't worried, it was angry, full of hatred and disgust.

Link was sobbing. ''I'm sorry! Let me go!'' He yelled and collected all of the strength he had left and dragged himself out of the room. When he was at the other side of the doorframe he got up quickly and slammed the door shut, getting a glimpse of cadaverous Jay sitting on the bed and staring at him with his dead, white eyes.

Link backed away and hurried to his room and locked himself in the bathroom. ''It's not real... Let go of him...'' He sat on the toilet and rocked himself back and forth. ''Let go...'' 

He stopped moving and lifted his chin up to stare at the neon light on the ceiling. ''Is it you who is not letting go of me or is it me who is not letting go of you? Do you blame me for what I have done? You got me into this mess! You left me and got me into this fucking mess! Look at me! I'm as dead as you are from the inside!'' He stood up, still staring into the light. ''Answer me!'' He yelled from the top of his lungs before collapsing on the floor, sobbing.

''Why this had to happen to me..? Every day I see people walking around, living their life, they are happy, they have families. Why it all was taken away from me? And like that wasn't enough... I need to hurt everyone else who is trying to help me...''

Link had kept all of the emotions inside him for years, ignored all the voices of conscience. _You need to save Rhett in order to save yourself. You're slowly dying and you know it. If you want to live you need to get back to Rhett._

''What if I don't want to live..? The only reason I even looked for a roommate was to get someone trustworthy. Someone who could take care of Jade and mom after I'm gone...''

_But you failed at your mission when you started to like him more than as a friend._

''I don't like him in that way... But I failed... Why did he have to fall in love with me..? Why he had to say it..? I don't deserve any of it...''

_Stop lying to yourself. You care about him more than you think. You can still fix this._

Link nodded. Thinking more clearly than in years. He needed to end the darkest chapter of his life and it had to end right now. He went to get his phone. He saw Rhett had taken his car keys but he could have guessed it already. Rhett was upset and would not answer if he called but he could always send a message. Link stared at the phone. Trying to figure out what he could say, Rhett had probably driven somewhere far. He couldn't simply just talk about this over at phone, he needed to see him. He needed to see Rhett and he deserved to see how brokenhearted he must be. _You betrayed him with his best friend._

''I know, I'm gonna make it all right again.'' 

He typed the message. Hoping it would bring Rhett back. _''I need my car back.''_

He imagined Rhett stepping in their home and angrily tossing the car keys to him and yell out how much he hates him. He wouldn't listen but would grab Rhett's arm and tell him everything. 

After a minute thinking about it, he figured the text might have sounded a little too cold. He typed another one: _Forget the last message. I don't need the car... I need to talk with you. Come back and I'll tell you everything. You have every right to hate me. I'm sorry. Come back, please.''_ He hit the sent button.

Link waited and waited. There was no response to his message. 

_I know I hurt you. Trust me this time and come back..._ Hour or two passed and still nothing. He realized that first time in years he heard his own voice in his head instead of his deceased husband. _This is the right thing to do. I know it now._ He could feel the smile on his face and it was a real one. _Yes, I can fight! If Rhett still wants to leave I know I tried and there is hope for me after all but I hope I can get him back. Why I am just now admitting myself this is what I truly want?_

He tried to call him. Busy tone and then voicemail. He hung up. _Ok. you need this night to yourself. I hope you see my messages in the morning._

He got out of his room. Another realization hit him. He was hungry. His stomach growled and it hurt. He went to the kitchen area and opened the fridge door. There was a yellow, plastic container where Rhett put sandwiches he had made for himself and for Link too but Link had never eaten those before. Link opened the lid and took the heaviest looking ham sandwich and before he knew it, he had eaten all of it. Feeling full he got some food for Jade too and the little dog came happily to eat.

''I know we were having a rough time before and now too but this time I'm really trying to make things work. Don't you hope as well that Rhett comes back?'' Link said to Jade and the dog glanced at him, wagging her tail a little and then continued eating.

Then his phone started ringing. _Rhett..?_ He picked it up fast but his mood changed from slight joy to anxiousness, it wasn't Rhett but someone who usually called him only at the weekends. He picked up. ''Hello?''

''You better drag your ass here and fast. We have a guest for you.'' The voice at the other end of the line was demanding.

Link was panicking, he didn't have time to go _work_ now. ''What... But it's not even weekend yet and I...''

''Cut the shit, you know what I'm talking about.'' The voice interrupted him.

Link was silent for a moment. _Please no, it can't be..._ ''...Rhett?''

''Bingo.''

The call ended. All color left Link's face and he stood motionless in the kitchen. He placed the phone on the kitchen island and supported himself against it. Trying not to faint. Once again he couldn't breathe. _No, Rhett! No! Why?_

His whole body trembled. He might have made his decision to make things work but there was this ''little'' thing stopping him from living his life. 

Before Rhett had appeared in his life he had tried to break free. Link didn't respond to _their_ calls anymore and he even had taken the one job he could get as a waiter. For two months he lived his life like that but he noticed soon enough, even if he had taken a second job, there was no way he could afford to live in the apartment he had. It would otherwise be okay but it meant he would have to leave Jay behind. It was the only thing what he still had, which still made him remember he had been loved and it was their place, their home, their everything. He couldn't leave behind everything Jay had built for their future together. He had gone crawling back to The Place. 

He didn't mind to be used, he could always numb himself but looking at the younger men who came there, hoping to get good money from the night... He couldn't stand it. They might be paid well but looking at their violated bodies after made him sick. Sometimes he went to help them when his master or anyone with power didn't see him. He remembered too well the early days when he was paying his debt... How he had to be on that stage, ready to give himself to anyone who paid enough. He had been so scared but it also made him feel nothing. He didn't remember Jay, not anyone else either or anything really. With time, he started to like the feeling of being totally numb and he was the willing to do anything anytime and it was noted. 

Sooner than he even realized he was the one sitting in his master's lap when he had ''business'' meetings and everyone admired him, wanted a piece of him. He hated to admit it but he loved the attention.

It all changed now. He needed to let go of Jay and grasp Rhett.

Jay in his head needed peace and Link needed it too.

He was ready to face it all, for the sake of saving Rhett, the man who had tried to help him from the start and the man who loved him. He owed him everything.

_I hope they didn't do anything to you... Please be okay... You can't be hurt... I coming to save you, hang on..._

Link changed his clothes quickly. He would get punished if he was wearing sweatpants and he didn't need to push the limits more than he already was going to do. 

He ran outside and hailed a taxi for himself.

He took a couple of deep breaths before determinedly walking towards the too familiar building.

Link unlocked the front door first and stepped in. The other door in front of him opened a little and Link pushed the door open carefully, fearing what he might see.

''There you are, come on in.'' His master rose up from his seat and gestured with his hand to come further in.

Link gulped hard, looking around. He didn't see Rhett. It made him more worried. 

''Come on now. Why you are so on the alert?'' The man sat down again.

Link walked in front of him, biting his lip. ''Where is he?''

''Not too far. You'll see him soon but now I need you to use that pretty mouth of yours to explain why he came here?'' The man leaned in his seat, staring Link coldly.

''I don't know, sir... I tried to get rid of him like you told me...'' Link's voice was quivering.

The man looked him from head to toe. ''Do you love him?''

Link shook his head while looking at the floor. ''No, sir. Only you.''

''You're lying.'' The man slammed his fists on the table, making Link startle.

Link lifted his head. He wanted to tell everything to him too and be strong but just the man's presence in the same room made Link feel small and weak. ''No! I swear I'm not! I slept with his best friend and he saw it... I thought it did the trick because he...'' Link stopped shortly. 

_You can't save him. You're too weak._ Jay's voice echoed in his head.

The man raised his eyebrow. ''He loves you? Well, that's unfortunate and surprising.'' The man laughed loudly but he stopped soon and the look in his eyes darkened. ''I don't know why anyone would love you. Look at you. You are only a shadow, just some dust in the ray of light. You're nothing!'' The man rose up from his chair and walked beside Link, touching his waist. ''You only exist because of me, don't forget that.''

''Yes, sir.'' Link dropped his gaze back to the floor again. He wanted to fight and every cell in his body was screaming to do so but he couldn't.

''But now that I think about it... I do wonder why I still keep you around? You're getting old. Too old and are you getting fatter as well?'' The man squeezed Link's nonexistent belly. 

Link shut his eyes, hating himself for being so submissive to the man next to him. ''Don't you find me pretty anymore, sir?'' He asked with a quiet voice.

The man snorted and ignored Link's question. He was standing in front of Link and tilted Link's head up from his chin to look into the sad, blue eyes. ''Tell me one good reason I should keep you here.''

Link looked back into the gray eyes and while keeping the eye-contact he slowly dropped to his knees.

The man smiled and looked down at him. ''Being an obedient slut is not going to work much longer anymore. There are lot prettier and younger takers to your position out there.'' He murmured.

Link didn't listen. His shaky hands went to open the man's pants and he didn't stop Link from doing so. ''What an ugly whore you are.'' The man grabbed a fistfull of Link's hair. Link whimpered from pain but continued what he was doing. He tugged the man's pant's down enough to expose his aroused cock. He ignored all the insults he received and took him into his mouth fully, starting to suck eagerly like it was the best thing in the world to do. He let his tongue press the underside of the cock when his master started to thrust into his mouth in a pace he wanted. Link took it all and moaned around the cock, knowing his master liked that.

He didn't see it but his master nodded to the other two men in the room.

Vaguely Link heard the words: ''Bring him here.''

Link was so used to shut down every sense when he had to do this. He knew exactly how to clear his head and do what he was expected to do. He didn't hear the third pair of footsteps coming closer.

He reacted only when he heard a familiar voice filling the room.

''You little shit!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received some amazing fanart [before](http://ret-and-lingck.tumblr.com/post/143680598618/the-cerulean-dream-fanart-he-found-the) and now it has happened again! Wonderful and talented Valvenaut at Tumblr drew Link from this fic and you all need to go see it [here!](http://jacularmetteld.tumblr.com/post/145018423686/valvenaut-jacularmetteld-the-cerulean)   
> (the links will lead you to Tumblr posts.)
> 
> I have no idea what I have done to get this much kindness but I love it! Thank you, all for reading, I love every one of you! <3 Please let me know in the comments how this chapter made you feel and share your thoughts, whatever it is! I need it to keep writing this story! :) -JM 
> 
> (Ps: You can find me and my rhink blog at Tumblr [**here!**](jacularmetteld.tumblr.com))


	14. ''Time to go!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bits Rhett remembers are from Chapter 7.

_Link stepped over the bridge's railing. The night air was warm and the wind blew on his face gently, like soothing him, telling him it was okay to feel this way. It would be the last nice caress he would get._

_Every part of his body was aching and hurting. The bruises and scratch marks under his clothes felt like they were burning, screaming of their existence. The smell of the ocean filled his head. He could hear cars come and go, somewhere in the distance, none of the drivers seeing the dark figure of a human, looking for a way to get out._

_He leaned forward, to test himself. His knuckles turned white, he held on the railing so tightly. Just a small movement of his fingers would end everything._

_Let go and fall._

_Fly._

_He looked down to the deep blue sea which was inviting him. Wanting to embrace Link's fragile body forever. The city light hit the waves, showing how merciless the end would be. One minute of pain when he would hit the surface and then he would never feel anything again. A perfect getaway._

_He closed his eyes. He saw his past lover's smiling face. He was waiting for him on the other side. He wanted to join him but then the images of his grieving mother flooded his mind. Link would cause so much pain if he left now. Also the little dog, Jade came to his mind. She would be confused without her master. Would she forever remember him?_

_Link screamed from the top of his lungs into the darkness. ''Why? Why me?!''_

**~~~*~~~**

''Mhhed..?'' Link tried to say Rhett's name with his mouth full.

He wanted to turn around and look at Rhett who was yelling at him but the hand in his hair kept him still and kept him there long enough to the man finally fill his mouth with his come. Link clawed at the man's legs, trying to fight himself free because he was gagging. Rhett's voice behind him was screaming his name. 

The man yanked Link off from his cock and kicked Link hard enough on the chest to make him fall on his back as the man was unzipping his pants. Link turned around quickly, ignoring the pain. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up to Rhett who was held by the two men, his eyes were mad with fury and he looked like he would attack Link if he wasn't held back. ''Rhett...'' Link reached his hand towards Rhett when he was on his fours on the floor, begging him to be quiet with his wide, teary eyes. The man stopped him as soon as he walked beside Link and then kicked him again, this time, underside of him, on his stomach. Link grimaced from the intense pain and curled up into a ball to protect himself.

''This is what you came looking for? This little whore? You really think he is worth fighting for? Don't you see what a slut he is? First, he fucks you friend and then he comes here and immediately he wants to suck my cock, probably everyone's in this room. All this in one day, that's how hungry for it, he is!'' The man spoke to Rhett, pointing at writhing Link on the floor.

''Rhett! Don't listen to him, it's not true... I'm so sorry...'' Link looked up to Rhett again.

Rhett only stared at him, coldly. The taller man didn't believe any word coming from Link's mouth anymore. Just a minute ago he had seen Link eagerly sucking the man's cock he hated more than Link at the moment. But behind his hatred filled eyes he still saw the smaller man who he had loved dearly and he felt bad of him feeling pain but even when Link was writhing on the floor, trying to cover himself when he was kicked and pushed around Rhett thought he deserved it all and even more. The physical pain Link was going through couldn't match what he felt inside.

''Who the fuck gave you the permission to speak?!'' The man kicked him again, even harder this time. Link wanted to stay tough but tears of pain stung in his eyes. 

''You're nothing but a filthy slut, Link! That's all you are!'' Rhett raged. His face was red from anger, his eyes wild and unbelieving what he had witnessed. The two men behind Rhett let go of him and he walked in front of Link, looking at the smaller man down his nose. He glanced at Link's master briefly and the man nodded at him.

Link didn't know what the two of them had been talking but he feared the worst. If Rhett was going to hurt him, he might as well give up, that was the only thing he couldn't take. ''No... Please...'' Link tried. _I fucked up everything!_ Link forced himself on his knees, trying to put more value to his words. ''Rhett..!'' He didn't care about anyone else in the room. All he saw was Rhett in front of him, looming. But when Link concentrated on the look in Rhett's green eyes he saw how much pain he was feeling from the inside, it all showed from Rhett's beautiful eyes. 

_I loved you! I trusted you! How could you do this to me..? How could you?!_ Rhett was screaming internally. He stared into the blue eyes which he had found so mesmerizing before, now they annoyed him. How he could have fallen for them, let them enchant him? He raised his hand and Link closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

_So cerulean..._

The hit never came.

Link's master laughed and looked at the other men which were previously holding Rhett back. ''Isn't this cute. Two boyfriends having a bad night of realizations. So sad.'' His voice was mocking them. The other two laughed with him. Link didn't care about any of this but Rhett glanced at them, feeling even worse about himself. Feeling foolish from trusting Link, loving him. _He is not worth my anger. He isn't worth of anything._ Rhett tried to convince himself.

Rhett took a couple of steps back when Link tried to touch him. ''I pity you, Link. I really do. You had everything and I was ready to do anything... But no... You can do whatever you want now.'' Slowly he shook his head, indicating it was all over.

''No... No! I'm so sorry, please listen...'' Link crawled closer to him again but Rhett only stepped back, staring at him coldly. His heart was broken and with every word he heard coming from Link's mouth it broke more.

''Okay, enough. I can't look at this shit anymore. Take him away.'' He gave the order to the men. Rhett stepped aside and let the other two grab Link by his arms. Forcefully they lift him up from the floor. Link cried out from the pain, the spots where the hard kicks had landed ached badly.

''Please let me explain... This is not what I am Rhett, they won't let me go, tell them, James!'' Link sobbed.

Something clicked in Rhett's brain. He had heard that name coming from Link's mouth before. He couldn't remember where but he was sure he had heard it.

''How dare you use my name after all this annoying shit you have done!'' The man went to Link and backhanded him hard. Even Rhett jumped from the force of it. Link hung his head to the side, sobbing as he was still held up by the other two men. '' I don't appreciate any of this after what I have done _for_ you. You would deserve much worse what is coming to you now.'' The man hissed. 

Rhett couldn't help but ask: ''What you're gonna do to him..?'' 

The man turned to look at him. ''You are still here? You got what you wanted, go. This is not any of your business anymore.''

''Didn't he get enough already?'' As much as he loved seeing Link finally hurt more than him, he became worried. Somewhere deep down he still felt something towards Link and it wasn't just anger.

''You wanted to see Link's true nature, now you've seen it. He is not going to experience nothing that he hasn't before.'' He shrugged to Rhett. The man, who was apparently someone called _James_ took hold of Link's hair and lifted his head up to look in his eyes but Link refused, he only looked at Rhett, silently pleading something from him. ''Take him away and put some ice on his face, we don't need bruises there on this big night. At least, not yet.'' He chuckled.

Link was dragged away to the same room where Rhett had been before Link came to The Place. Slowly Link accepted his fate, he had crossed the line many times and Rhett had broken it too just by coming to that place. Link knew exactly what he was about to experience. Normally he would do anything to get away. Still, after almost three years he remembered exactly how it felt like. But this time he was numb, he didn't care about it, all he cared about was Rhett and how bad he looked like, an emotional wreck and it was all his fault, just because he didn't know when to actually stop. In a situation like this, the calming, cold waves of the ocean came to his mind, soothing him, reminding there would be forever lasting embrace if he would accept it.

He hoped Rhett would leave now and stop asking any more questions. He would have a chance to recover. He could pack his bags and leave and it would all get better to him. The idea, along the ocean waves, felt good. Rhett didn't deserve any of this. Link decided if he would survive from what was about to come he would finally quit too. He didn't need the apartment, he could let go of Jay now and go somewhere else. He could live a quiet life, poor and alone, wishing he would get happiness from things normal people did. He didn't know what normal meant but he thought about the smiling people he saw walking the streets, doing their daily things. He wanted to be one of them and it didn't matter if he had to be alone to do that. He had loved once, maybe that was enough for the rest of his life. He made a mental note to go visit Jay's grave if he would survive from tonight.

Rhett watched helplessly as Link was tossed in the room where he had just come from. He saw no struggles, he saw nothing but a given up man. 

But the man's name, Link's efforts to talk, to explain. It all confused Rhett. _He was fine after I caught him with Keith, more than just fine. Why is he suddenly so sorry? And who the fuck is James? This man who says Link is here from free will, like everyone I saw that night when I first visited here._

''Go now, stretch. Go before I put you in there with that whore you call as your _boyfriend_.'' The man pointed at the door behind Rhett. He glanced at the closed door to the room where Link was. _Why he is not fighting? He should scream to be let out, do something!_ He nodded, gritting his teeth at the same time. 

''No,'' Rhett said firmly. It all might be over with Link but he needed to know what will happen to him now.

''What?'' The man raised his eyebrow at Rhett.

''He might have done something you don't like and he sure did something I don't like but isn't he hurt enough? He knows he doesn't have anyone left anymore and that's enough of a punishment from my opinion.'' Rhett stated.

''You don't know what you're talking about, tall boy. That bitch has crossed the line so many times in these years and I was always too gentle with him. He even begged to get punished by me those times and I usually held back. This was the last straw now. He knows it too and, who knows, maybe he did all this on purpose? I can't wait to get finally rid of him.'' James went to sit on his big leather chair, obviously waiting for Rhett to leave.

Rhett was stunned. All the things said spun in his head. He didn't trust Link but he didn't trust this man either. Which one was telling the truth or were they both lying? ''Why you kept Link here so long then. Did you love him?''

''He wanted, he begged me to let him stay so don't push your luck, boy. Leave before I really change my mind.'' The man was obviously irritated now from all of the Rhett's questions.

From judging by what Rhett had seen before, he knew Link would get it worse this time. ''No. I want Link to leave here with me.''

''Okay, you give me no choice then. I bet you enjoy watching what he is about to experience soon.'' The man snapped his fingers.

Before Rhett could question more he was grabbed by two pairs of hands from behind. His struggles were empty and he really didn't even fight back. He watched James' face for the one last time before he was pushed into the room behind himself. 

He had a flashback.

_''Link, this is getting weird. Maybe I should leave you two to sort out your issues alone.''_

_''You don't have to go anywhere, Jay.''_

_''...I'm James...''_

_''It doesn't matter, honey. Go wait for me in my room. You know where it is.''_

He got a clear image in his head where he had come home and found Link sitting in someone's lap. The face of the man was vague for a moment. But then he remembered the man walking past him. It really was who he think it was, he had even used the same nickname of Rhett.

_''Did 'stretch' there have some issues or what? Is he your ex or something?''_ The man's voice echoed in his ears.

''What the hell, Rhett?! Why you are here! You should have gone back to home.'' Link was screaming at him. Rhett didn't turn around to look at him. He heard the door lock and he stared at it like he was still seeing _James_.

He tried to get all of the pieces together. But it all was confusing. Link obviously knew the man's name... Why would he confuse it to _Jay_? Only the first letters are the same. First, Rhett thought it was some random guy Link had picked up from the bar and that's why he didn't remember his name but now... It all changed. Was it all planned? But what was the plan? Hurt him? Get him out of Link's life? What?

''Rhett..?'' Link touched Rhett's shoulder gently from the behind when the taller man didn't move and answer to his question why he was there. Link wasn't scared before but now he was. Rhett shouldn't be there. He should have left but, did it mean he had defended Link and that's why he was there? _Does he still love me?_

''Don't touch me.'' Rhett sighed and moved his shoulder away from Link's touch.

''I'm sor-''

Rhett was sick of hearing that. He needed answers not bullshit. ''Don't you fucking dare to say it! You're sorry? What a fucking joke, Link. Tell me, honey. How does your mouth taste like right now? Is your ass still loose? Did Keith fuck you real nice and hard?''

''I know what I did... But I had a reason...'' Link's voice was small, apologetic.

Rhett chuckled, he still couldn't look at the smaller man in the eyes.

''I don't wanna hear it. Nothing gives you the right to do what you did to me. Just a few hours earlier I said I loved you and then you do this... Link... After this, whatever is going to happen here... I don't wanna hear about your anymore. I'm moving out and if you have any decency left, you will be staying somewhere else until I can get my stuff out.''

Link's fresh bruises hurt, but they didn't hurt as bad as his heart did. He hadn't had a feeling like this in a long time. He didn't know if he could feel anything again and it might felt bad but it also felt good. He knew he was capable of being 'normal' again, to have emotions. ''It's okay...'' He said quietly and backed away from Rhett. He sat on one of the wooden chairs in the dim, small room.

Rhett was still facing the door. _Why did you stay? You could have left... Oh, right..._ ''What they are going to do to you?'' He asked.

''I can take it... I'm going to survive... But since you are here too... I don't know... You will be probably staying in this room, they're making you watch, just like they will do.'' Link was biting his lower lip, staring at the ground.

Rhett finally turned around and looked at Link who looked a lot smaller than normally, like a lost child. ''What the hell that means?''

Link didn't want to dance around the subject anymore, Rhett would find out sooner or later so he might as well just say it. ''They are going to sell me, Rhett. Auction me to someone who is willing to pay enough.'' He took a deep breath before continuing. ''Do you see that black cloth over there, on the wall?''

Rhett turned to look where Link nodded at and he spotted the large curtain-like cloth on one wall. He went closer.

''Look underneath it.'' Link ran his fingers through his hair, waiting for Rhett's reaction.

Rhett peeked under the curtain. There was a window, to an another small room with a filthy looking bed in the middle of it. Link rose up from his seat and he took something from one corner of the room they were in, it was also covered with a black cloth. He removed the fabric and Rhett saw it was a camera. ''Then they film it and post it to fulfil every sadist's needs. The more injured the boys are the better. I'm fearing someday someone dies. They don't know about being filmed until they come into that room and they never tell anyone because they are paid to be quiet, let alone too embarrassed to say anything.''

Rhett felt absolutely sick. ''And you are here of free will? Man, you must really love _James_.''

Link couldn't say anything, he knew they were probably listening to them. He didn't want to say anything that would make his situation probably worse but he had to. Rhett didn't seem to understand what was going on. If someone had to or was about to die. He would be the first. He turned Rhett around to face him. At first, Rhett tried to get away but when Link still didn't say anything and he cupped Rhett's face in one hand, shaking his own head slowly. He got closer to Rhett's face and mouthed the words Rhett would have given his life for earlier. _''I don't love him but I love you.''_

A day ago it would have been the best moment in Rhett's life but now it made him angrier. He was sure Link was messing with his mind again, trying to make him do something. The scene where James was sitting on their couch and Link was in his lap was drilled into his brain. What truly happened there? So he had to ask: ''Who is Jay?''

The pleading look in Link's eyes changed into horror. He stepped away from Rhett. ''How you... From where you heard..?''

Judging by the look on Link's face Rhett knew he had hit something that was possibly part of the truth he needed to know. ''Who is he, Link?''

''Did he told you..? Why he would do it..? No...'' Link felt vulnerable. The one thing what made him weak was now on display. He had planned to tell Rhett but not like this. What did Rhett know already, what could he say?

''You did, Link. You said his name when... When I found you with James and you called him as Jay instead of James. Yeah, I remember it was him now. First, I just thought he looked familiar when I saw him here... Did you think I would never make the connection? How stupid you think I am, Link?'' Without them even noticing Rhett had walked towards Link and Link had backed away until his back hit the wall.

Link didn't know if he was relieved or was everything even worse. All the strings of lies he had held tightly to manipulate Rhett were snapping one string at the time.

''I- It just slipped... It doesn't mean anything... He is no one...'' Link still tried. It was not a place and time he could tell everything to Rhett. He needed to make Rhett understand how much Jay meant to him and how he was willing to do anything for him but in this place, he couldn't tell. They wouldn't have enough time.

''Enough!'' Rhett yelled and he grabbed Link by his denim jacket and shook him hard. ''You've known James for years, you've been with James for years. You wouldn't mix his name with someone else's. Who. Is. Jay?''

Link grabbed Rhett's arm, trying to get himself free. Rhett was holding him up, leaving just his toes touch the ground. ''Okay! Okay!'' Link gave in if everything needed to come out tonight, so be it. Like ripping off a band-aid he would spill his guts out to Rhett and tell him everything. 

Rhett let go of him. ''Spill it out.'' He said tightly.

Rhett was aware he should be banging at the door and demand the men to let him out instead of fighting with Link but the smaller man had messed with him too long to let the opportunity to go. He would stay to hear this.

First Link didn't say anything. His hands were shaking. He popped the button open of his denim jacket's front pocket. With his shaky hands, he reached his fingers in, taking something from there and then closing the item in his fist. He took one shaky inhale of breath and looked at his fist. _This is it. After this Rhett will know and he may understand or hate me more but I'm ready for both._

He was about to hand the item to Rhett when the door swung open. ''Time to go!'' One of the guards said and came into the room. Link was dumbfounded. _No! Not yet, please!_

Strong hands grabbed Link, starting to yank him out from the room. 

''Hey! Where you're taking him? What about me?'' Rhett tried to get in between but it all happened so fast he really couldn't do anything. He heard a small clinking sound after Link opened his fist. Rhett didn't even register when the door was closed after them and he was left alone in the room. He went to bang the door. Yelling and demanding to be let out. Link was just about to tell him everything. _This can't be fucking happening!_

He didn't know for how long he raged in the room but none of his threats were responded. It must've been hours until he finally sat down, admitting there was no way out. No one heard him and if they did, they didn't care. He sat on the same wooden chair Link had sat before. There was a melted ice bag on the floor and he stared at it. _I actually enjoyed him to get hurt... What have I become? I didn't think anyone would deserve such treatment but... He hurt me so bad..._

Something shiny by the door caught his eye. _What..?_ He rose up from the chair and went to look. He stopped right in front of it. A golden ring laid there. He picked it up. _This is what Link was holding..._ He studied the ring closely. Underside of it read: _L & J forever._

''What?'' He murmured. _Link is married? To who? James? It doesn't make sense..._

**~~~*~~~**

Link's vision was blurred, he saw human figures around him and someone was holding him up. He was ready to pass out in any minute.

_''He has his tight hole already wet for you! This is the slut you've all been waiting for! Give me your best bid!''_

The man spun Link's bruised body around before dropping him on the floor. Link's body trembled. It ached badly already and there he was on the stage again. He had lost count how many times he had been sold already, there was just him and everyone wanted a piece. After his cocky smirks and teasing body movements along the years were now backfiring. In some level, he did see this day coming and previously he was sure it would be the last day of his life but now he was stronger than that. Stronger for Rhett who needed to learn the truth about him. He couldn't die before he would have his chance to tell Rhett everything.

_''Spread your legs, bitch. Show them what you got.''_ The man, who was previously holding him up, kicked him. 

Link forced himself on his fours and spread his legs, he lowered himself on his forearms, exposing himself to everyone once again. He heard bids coming from everywhere, his starting bid was much higher because he was special... He was his master's former pet. It started to amuse him, it was unbelievable how his life has turned around to be. From his early, happy childhood memories to marrying Jay was everything and more he could have ever asked for and now he was there, waiting for someone drag him inside the room again, use him, only to be dragged away again for an another round. They would auction him until he wouldn't be able to respond anymore. Nobody wanted a limp body, it wouldn't fulfil their needs to hear him scream and trying to get desperately away from the touches. Link felt that moment coming soon. He was barely keeping himself up anymore.

He didn't hear the last bid coming but in a too familiar way, he was being dragged away again, thrown on the bed. ''No more... Please...'' He begged and let himself drop from the bed, hiding behind it and covering his face. He pulled his knees against his chest and buried his face between them, putting arms on top of his head. He knew he wouldn't get away with that and soon he was yanked up by his arms. His naked body trembled violently.

''Look. At. Me.'' The voice hissed at Link.

It took a moment to link the voice between the voice and the person.

Link looked up and his eyes focused slowly on the man holding him. ''Rhett?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful and talented Valvenaut at Tumblr drew an another amazing piece of fanart, from Chapter 8 this time! Go see it [**here!**](http://valvenaut.tumblr.com/post/145174678825/he-waved-at-link-when-he-was-ready-to-go-to-work)  
>  And from another great artist, chubbzthemythicalbird at Tumblr, I got this heartbreaking scene drawn from Chapter 13! See that [**here!**](http://chubbzthemythicalbird.tumblr.com/post/145204158338/fanart-for-the-cerulean-dream-by-jacularmetteld)  
>  (the links will lead you to the Tumblr posts)
> 
> Thank you, all for reading, I love every one of you! <3 Please let me know in the comments how this chapter made you feel and share your thoughts, whatever it is! I need it to keep writing this story! :) -JM


	15. The Redemption

_''Okay, go there and show us what you got!''_

**~~~*~~~**

Link was shivering from cold and fear, he looked into the eyes he had already started trusting into but now it was different. After everything that happened and after everything he had done, there was no way he could trust Rhett wouldn't hurt him. Link thought he deserved it but it didn't make him wanting it to happen. Before he could ask why or how Rhett was there Rhett's other hand went from holding his wrists to gently brush his sweaty hair off from his forehead.

Rhett ignored the bruises forming on Link's face. ''Shhh... I'm here... I won't hurt you... I saw enough... No one deserves that...'' He kissed Link's forehead and pulled the smaller, trembling man closer to warm his naked body.

Link kept his forearms together but leaned into the hug. Rhett didn't know where to put his arms without hurting Link. There were so many black and purple bruises and scars everywhere. Link glanced at himself from the two-sided mirror. Behind it there was the camera, filming them as the all perverted people watched but now that Rhett was here. _Did it mean..?_

''But h- how are you here..? Are they letting us go?'' Link's voice quivered and he looked up at Rhett, hopefully.

Rhett shook his head and Link saw tears forming in his eyes. ''They made me your last one.'' Link was staring at him, his big eyes pleading it didn't mean what he thought it meant. Rhett continued: ''They want to see me... Do that... To you. But I won't, this is not right...''

Link knew it was their only way out. If they wanted to see Rhett wreck him it must happen. He could take it one last time. He loved the idea Rhett not wanting to do it. ''You have to, Rhett! If you won't they'll get someone else, I'm not broken enough... And they might do same to you... Rhett... You have to break me...'' He looked up to Rhett with his blue eyes wide open. He was almost begging for it.

''Link, no... I can't... They can do whatever they want to me but I can't... Do it to you.'' Rhett shook slowly his head. He was still angry at Link but there was no way he could do it. He had seen Link tossed on the bed, screaming for help when two pairs of hands had touched him everywhere, sometimes even more. Rhett had wanted to close his eyes but it was his punishment for coming there. He needed to see what Link had to go through just because of him. He didn't forgive Link for cheating on him but that was the last thing in his mind when he saw Link in distress.

Link shook himself free with all the strength he had, his legs almost gave out under him but he managed to keep his balance. ''You must! They can't hurt you! You have to do it!'' He yelled and then went to sit on the filthy bed, semen, blood, and sweat covered bed.

Rhett looked at him in disbelief and shook his head 'no'.

''Do it, Rhett...'' He whispered and laid down on the bed. The thin mattress was sticky and it glued onto his back. He lifted his arms above his head and grabbed the metallic headboard. ''There is no other way out.'' He continued, still whispering.

Deep down Rhett knew it was true. He had seen Link on the stage through the camera. He had waited for the last bid to come but then he saw James beside him in the room, the man was looking at him curiously and then he had smirked. He had stopped the auction. _''This is gonna be the best film we ever will make.''_ He had said.

_''I'll let you walk away in one condition...''_ He had said to Rhett.

Rhett closed his eyes, he was still hearing the maniac laughter coming from James' mouth. He took a few steps towards the bed and looked down at Link, to his mutilated body. He swallowed hard. Link was smiling, apologetically but Rhett saw from his eyes how much in pain he was, he hated himself and he hated to be put in the situation like this. He had to make a choice what would only occur in nightmares.

Link bent his knees and spread his legs. Rhett could feel all the eyes watching them behind the mirror. It made his stomach twist. ''Please, Rhett...'' Link whispered again.

All Rhett could see was childlike, innocent eyes. He touched Link's knee before kneeling on the bed between Link's legs. He saw how badly Link had been used already. His hole was gaping, drying semen and blood around it. The bruises on his inner thighs were sickening. He was amazed Link was still conscious.

Rhett took the golden ring Link had dropped from his jeans' pocket. He closed it in his fist and leaned down to Link, he unwrapped Link's fingers from the headboard and put the ring on his hand. ''Are you married to James?'' He asked quietly.

Link shook his head and mouthed the word: 'no'.

Rhett nodded. It was all he needed to know for now. If they would survive this Link would tell the meaning behind the ring. He slid the ring on Link's ring finger. ''If it makes you feel safer, wear it.''

Link looked up to the ring and nodded. Tears were flowing from his eyes. Rhett rested his head against Link's chest. He was crying too. Link brushed his fingers through Rhett's hair. He was so tired... ''Rhett... It's the time.'' He tried.

Rhett sobbed softly against Link's skin, dried sweat was mixing with fresh tears. He wanted to stay like that, unmoving until everything would be okay again. 

Link was now sure Rhett couldn't do it. _They are going to hurt him... Maybe even worse than me if he doesn't do it soon. I can take this... One last time... I need to..._

Link closed his eyes for a few seconds, letting the ''old Link'' come back. The Link who didn't care about anything, the one who wanted this, needed this. He did his best not to see Rhett as Rhett but someone else. As someone, he wanted to hurt him like the nights he had sought for a company like that. 

He knew exactly what to do. He stopped petting Rhett's hair but grabbed his hair forcefully and yanked his head up, he stared at Rhett dead in the eyes when he began: ''I begged Keith to fuck me, I teased him so much, then he finally gave in. I offered my ass to him and he fucked me so deep and hard... It was so good. His cock filled my ass perfectly and he held my hips tightly and pushed his cock in, over and over again, telling me how lovely my wet hole was... Mmhhmm... I loved it...'' Link hissed and licked his lips, he squirmed under Rhett a little. He saw the tears stop flowing from Rhett's eyes. ''Oh yeah, fuck me, Keith... I was begging... Fuck me, fill my ass... Ah!'' Link continued his act. He saw the look in Rhett's eyes darken. He wasn't sure if Rhett knew what he was trying to do but it seemed to work.

''Stop it,'' Rhett said, a clear warning in his voice.

Link actually chuckled and threw his head back to the pillow, letting go of Rhett's hair. ''You should have come home sooner, you should have seen how good I sucked him too. I was on my knees on the floor and he was on the couch... He didn't even try to stop me when I grabbed his cock through his jeans. He was hard already, Rhett, he was hard already. He was ready to fuck me right then and there.'' Link smirked.

Rhett was breathing heavily. Sadness was vanishing and he saw beyond Link's bruises. He went back to the memory of Link sitting on the bed after he had caught Link with Keith. It made his blood boil and now Link was giggling like it was cute he had done that.

Rhett's hand went to his belt and he opened the buckle. He pulled the belt out of its loops and without thinking about it, he raised his hand with the belt in it and brought it down, letting it make hard contact with Link's skin. ''Whore!'' He yelled from the top of his lungs. Link was still smiling like he hadn't felt anything yet. Rhett hit again, the tip of the leather belt caught his face too but it didn't make Link even flinch.

''Awww, is that best you can do? You know... I'm still hungry for Keith's cock, I didn't get to feel his come in my ass because you interrupted us. If you were a real man you would have come to there and fuck my mouth.'' Link stuck his tongue out to him.

Link's words were just humming in Rhett's ears. He saw nothing but Link with Keith, Link with James and Link with all the guys from the bar. He had fucked them all and more. ''Why you're wearing pants at all, slut? Seems like you don't get to keep them on for longer than a minute!'' Rhett got up from the bed and grabbed Link by his hair and dragged him off the bed, making him kneel on the floor. Link took a hold on the edge of the bed, he looked into the mirror, knowing that everyone watching there were enjoying themselves. Usually, he enjoyed the attention but now he was just trying to keep himself tough and not to think about what was going on.

He didn't have to think about it long when he felt the belt making contact with his skin again. It was smacked across his back and then across his ass. He could hear Rhett saying all kinds of profanities but he concentrated on the pain. _That's what they want._ Soon, he forgot it was Rhett behind him, his vision started to blur when the belt slashes came more intense, he could feel the warm blood run down on his back.

In some level, Rhett knew what he was doing was wrong and he should stop but all the built up anger and frustration getting finally out felt intoxicating. Link's screams along the crimson blood in his view made him thirsty for more. He couldn't stop. He threw the belt away and tugged his pants down. For his surprise, he was already hard, possibly from all the power and control he had in his hands. At least that is what he thought, he was far from those things.

Link glanced over his shoulder when the belt was tossed away. His knees scraped the cement floor when Rhett grabbed Link by his hair again and pulled him closer. Link barely got his mouth open when Rhett shoved his fat cock in. Link gagged when it hit the back of his throat, saliva trickled down from the corners of his mouth. He made a mistake when he looked up. He saw Rhett's face, crazy from power and lust. He had been thinking it was someone else but now he saw Rhett, he felt Rhett... His protector.

Link felt like he wasn't in his body anymore and he was watching from the aside as the man he trusted into, violated his hurting body. _I deserve this. I broke him too and I see what he has become now. He doesn't love me anymore, he just wants to break me like everyone else does._ Link welcomed the feeling of being numb. It was partly from the fact he couldn't breathe and Rhett didn't notice it until he started to get limp. ''What is it, whore? Can't take cock anymore? I thought you loved it!'' Rhett roared and yanked Link off of him. Link coughed weakly. He was tossed on the bed and then pulled on it. He was laying on his stomach when his hips were lifted in the air and his legs spread. It was pure agony when a cock entered him again. Everything inside of him burned from the intense pain of getting stretched open again. He screamed until he had no voice left to scream.

He wasn't in this world anymore. His head was on its side and his eyes were glassy when he stared into the mirror. His body jolted forward with every thrust. He was like a ragdoll, accepting everything that was done to him. The intense pain became too much, his eyelids became heavy, he could feel the hot sperm filling his insides before his eyes closed and he couldn't feel anything anymore.

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I'm so sorry._ Was all Rhett could think of when he emptied himself in Link. The smaller man had stopped responding to anything he did a while ago and now he looked like he was dead. The situation was so absurd Rhett didn't know at all how he should have reacted. All he did was tuck himself back to his pants. He tried to ignore the view of his semen seeping out of Link while he did so. 

''Oh god, what have I done..?'' He said quietly. He put his hand over his mouth and stared at Link's back. There were bruises and scars before but he had made it bloody, he had broken the beautiful, smooth skin he had admired before. He started to tremble. He had been angry and he knew Link had said those things to push him over the edge. It made Rhett fear himself, he was horrified what he was capable of doing when his buttons were pushed right. It took a moment to realize Link hadn't moved in a while. ''Link..?'' His hand was shaking so much when he tried to touch the back of his thigh. _What gives you the right to touch him in anyway after what have you just done? You're a monster, McLaughlin! You should have let them do it to you and not this beautiful creature you loved._

''Link..?'' He asked again. He couldn't see anymore, tears filled his eyes. _You killed him! You're a murderer!_ Rhett could see his life flash before his eyes. Nothing ever indicated he would be able to something like that. ''No... No, no, no, no, no..!'' He hopped off from the bed. He took his green shirt off. Ironically it was the same one Link had bought for him. He cried even more as he placed it over Link's lifeless body, covering him. He kneeled beside the bed and with his shaky hands he petted Link's greasy hair. ''No, Link... Come back, you have to be here, you can't leave. I didn't mean to... I didn't...'' He sobbed uncontrollably. He cupped Link's face in his other hand and kissed his face, hoping it would magically bring life into him. 

Rhett didn't even notice when the room's door was swung open. ''Well done, lover boy. That went out live! Wow, we got the biggest audience we ever had. _''Jealous man punishes his cock-slut boyfriend.''_ Was the title and the clicks kept coming! But then it was over and you started to cry and all this shit, no one is interested of that... Well enough of that, get that bitch up and leave.''

Rhett only heard half of what James was saying and it didn't matter. Link was gone. ''He... He is n-not moving...'' Rhett managed to say between the sobs.

''Don't flatter yourself, you weren't that rough. The slut is just passed out.'' James walked beside Rhett and pushed him away. Rhett sat on the floor and watched James studying Link. He put the back of his hand close to Link's mouth and nose. ''Yeah, still breathing. Tough whore. I kinda want to keep him now but I'm a man of my words. Take him out of here and don't ever let me see you two again or you'll be back here, doing a lot worse things than this, in a minute.'' 

Rhett looked at the man wide-eyed. _Link is not dead?_ Rhett crawled back to Link and started to pet him again. ''Link..?'' He asked louder this time. ''Link!'' The smaller man fluttered his eyelashes a little. ''Oh thank god! Link, you can do this... We are free now.'' Rhett wasn't sure if he was sobbing from sadness or joy.

''Boys? Bring the slut's clothes. I can't stand watching this anymore.'' He said to the men who were always with him. 

Soon Link's clothes were tossed on Link who was slowly coming back to his consciousness. Without a word more James left the room. Rhett helped Link into his clothes as best as he could. It was a difficult thing to do with his shaky hands but he managed to get the jeans on him. He soothed Link several times during it when the smaller man winced from the pain of being moved around. Rhett wrapped his green shirt tighter around him and then he lifted Link into his arms. He carried Link outside. The new day was bright and the sun was shining from the cloudless sky like it was mocking them like nothing had even happened. He placed Link in the car, he felt terrible every time Link yelped from the pain. ''Shh... It's okay. I'm taking you home. No one is ever going to hurt you again.''

_How can you even say that? Link is in that condition because of you. It was you who hurt him like that. Can you really promise him that now that even you don't know what you are anymore?_

When he had gotten Link into the backseat of the car he sat in the driver's seat. He sat there for a while and stared into nothingness. _How we can ever get over this?_

He tried to clear his mind. They needed to get away from there as soon as possible. Both of them would be forever stained. Both of them would forever remember this. _Maybe it would be better just drove off the bridge? We wouldn't feel pain anymore. We wouldn't need to deal with this another day._

Rhett shook his head. _I can't make that decision for you, Link. I'm taking you home and there is a little chance you can forgive me._ He started the car. He refused to look into the rear view mirror. He didn't need to see The Place, which had broken them both, anymore. He knew he should probably drive to the hospital but how he could he explain what had happened? No one would understand the things he had to do. So, he just drove home. 

Link was so weak and fragile when he lifted his body in his arms again as he carried him to their home. Jade watched them sheepishly from the corner of Link's room when Rhett placed the smaller man on his bed.

''Rhett?'' Link's voice was hoarse and quiet.

''Yes..?'' Rhett immediately kneeled beside the bed and took Link's hand on his own. He felt the ring there and when he didn't think he couldn't feel any worse, than he already did, he felt now.

Link opened his eyes. His normally bright blue eyes looked gray like life was sucked out of him. Then Link gulped and even smiled at him. ''Thank you...'' Link said with the same hoarse voice.

Rhett's chest was heaving, his heart was aching. He sank his face on the mattress beside Link and held the smaller hand in his own even tighter. _How can you thank me after the things I have done?_

They stayed like that for a time which seemed like hours until Link spoke again. ''Rhett?''

Rhett looked at him. His eyes were bloodshot and the mattress was damp from his tears. He brought his other hand on Link's hand too and stroked it. ''What is it?''

''I- I need water... I can't... It hurts to m-move....'' Link uttered.

''Of course.'' Rhett stood up, trying to look brave. ''I'll be back in a second.'' He continued. It hurt to look into Link's eyes. He could feel them on his back when he left the room. He got a cold glass of water from the kitchen and then went beside Link again. He helped Link to tilt his head and he placed the glass on his swollen lips. He looked as Link drank the water, thirstily. ''Do you want more?'' Rhett asked but Link shook his head. 

''I think I wanna sleep...'' Link blinked lazily.

Rhett nodded and stroked Link's hair, telling silently it was okay to do so and that's what he should do anyway. He was happy to see how quickly Link fell asleep. He wanted to stay by his side but he needed to find painkillers to give Link when he would wake up. He also got the bathroom ready and found some bandages and antiseptic cleaning wipes. Rhett promised to himself he would do his everything to heal Link physically.

_If it only was as easy to heal him... Both of us, mentally._

When Link finally woke up it was already late afternoon. Rhett had sat down on the lounging chair beside Link's bed and fell asleep there. He had wanted to go beside Link and embrace him but he thought it would be too much for Link. He didn't want to make him more uncomfortable than he already was. Rhett only woke up when he heard the painful groans and sheets rustling. 

Rhett jumped up from the bed when he saw Link sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from him. ''Where you're going, what do you need?'' He got in front of Link.

Link took a deep breath, clearly concentrating to ignoring the pain just enough to stand up.

''Here, take these. They are the painkillers for my back and they are pretty powerful.'' Rhett took the two pills from Link's nightstand and offered them to him with a glass of water. Link sighed again and took the tablets with a few gulps of water. ''I can't help you clean up... I got everything ready...''

Link looked up to him. Rhett wasn't sure what he saw in his eyes, was it hurt, anger, worry, even gratefulness? Rhett mentally slapped himself mentally for thinking about the latter option. ''That's g-great... B-but I need a moment a-alone. P-please?'' Link stuttered.

''Sure... Of course! I'll take Jade out and... I'll be back in an hour. Are you hungry? I can bring something?'' Rhett knew he probably sounded stupid, the last thing in Link's mind was food but he needed to try.

''Yeah, ok...'' Link tried to push himself up from the bed but he fell back down. His legs were still weak. He gasped when the pain jolted through him as his sore backside made sudden contact with the bed.

''Oh gosh... I'll help you up...'' Rhett offered his hand to Link and gently yanked him up. Link gave him a quick smile before disappearing into his bathroom. 

Rhett really didn't want to leave him alone in the apartment but also he didn't want to disobey him. Link may have cheated on him, several times and worked... _there_ but he had done nothing like Rhett had done to him. It wasn't fair to say they were even. Rhett owed Link everything after nearly killing him. The images from a few hours earlier repeated in his head like a horror film. 

The images of Link on his stomach on the filthy bed. 

The blurry image of his own hand with a belt in it. 

Rhett had felt pleasure when the leather had made contact with Link's skin, making his cock twitch with every slash. Now Rhett felt sick. The image of Link sitting on the bed with dried blood on the corners of his mouth and swollen, a purple bruise under his right eye and how Link was still smiling like everything was alright... 

Rhett was at the edge of the dog park and he had to go behind the tree and throw up. His stomach twisted so bad and every cell of his body was screaming how disgusting of a human being he was.

He wiped his mouth with his hoodie sleeve and headed back home. He couldn't be outside any longer, amongst the other people. He didn't deserve it when someone he loved couldn't. He almost ran back home. He feared Link would fall and hurt himself even more. He was almost at the downstairs door when he saw a familiar figure. _Oh no! Not now!_ He was already turning away but the person, Keith spotted him. 

''Rhett! Rhett! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. I've been so worried!'' He ran to Rhett.

''Not now, Keith. Please... Just go... Everything is fine. I'll talk to you later, okay?'' He tried to get rid of him. He didn't even dare to look Keith in the eyes. He might see how messed up he really was.

''I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am... I never meant to hurt you! You must believe me... I didn't know it was Link, I swear!'' Keith ranted.

''I know that... I'll talk you later... I need to get back home...'' Rhett opened the door and tried to close it quickly behind him but Keith grabbed the door handle and went after Rhett.

''No! We need to talk about this now! I don't wanna lose you...'' Keith was now grabbing Rhett's arm, forcing him to stop from going away.

Rhett yanked his arm free, he was getting frustrated. ''Keith! Go home! I can't do this now!''

The elevator arrived downstairs and let a small _''bing!''_ noise when the doors opened. Rhett's jaw dropped when he saw Link standing there, fully clothed and otherwise clean except his face...

Keith looked back and forth between the two men. He saw Link's face and the bruises there, he looked at Rhett's stunned reaction. The silence lasted for a few seconds before Keith spoke to Rhett. ''Did you..? Oh, my god! Did you do that to Link? Oh god! I'm calling the police!''

Link stepped closer to the two. ''No! Don't... Rhett didn't... I deserved this...''

Link didn't get to finish his sentence when Keith continued: ''Don't say that! You may have cheated but no way you deserve to be beaten up for that! Rhett what the hell have you done?!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not direct fanart for my work but it features Link from this fic and you all might be interested in seeing that! (Warning: It's NSFW material and it's Link/Link pairing >:) ) And behind that amazing piece, of course, is Valvenaut! Click [**here**](http://valvenaut.tumblr.com/post/145581835585/gosh-i-did-it-again)  
>  to view it!  
> (the link will lead you to the Tumblr post)
> 
> Thank you, all for reading, I love every one of you! <3 Please let me know in the comments what this chapter made you feel and share your thoughts, whatever it is! I need it to keep writing this story! :) -JM


	16. The Closure

Link barely saw anything from his right eye but he saw Keith was pulling out his phone from his jeans' pocket. Link hurried to slap it away from his hands. ''No! Rhett didn't do this!'' He yelled and at the same time he whimpered from the pain from making sudden movements. He cursed his poor timing and Rhett's timing. _Why he got back so soon? Where did he find Keith..? I can't deal with this right now..._

Keith didn't care about his phone dropping. He looked at Link, trying to hide how uncomfortable, the previously so beautiful man, made him. He looked at the split lip, swollen cheek and eye, not to even speak of the bruises peeking from his shirt collar. ''Then what the hell happened? This really sounds like a cover-up.'' Keith turned to look at Rhett in disbelief. ''Tell the truth, Rhett. Did you hit Link?'' Keith stepped between the two, almost like he was protecting Link.

Rhett noticed it and it irritated him. He looked at Link over Keith's shoulder. Link slowly shook his head, panic visible in his eyes. ''Well, I am waiting.'' Keith's intense stare felt like it was burning Rhett from the inside. He didn't want to lie anymore but there was no way he could explain everything right now, in the lobby. He made a barely noticeable nod at Link before he turned his gaze from Link back to Keith. ''I didn't, Keith.'' He spoke in a quiet and low tone, making himself sound more convincing.

Keith blinked rapidly, not clearly believing anything coming out of either of them mouths. He turned back to Link. ''What did you mean _you deserved_ it then, Link?''

Link sighed, it was clear Keith wasn't going to give up that easily. He thought of some lies he could pull off quickly which would do the trick and calm Keith down. ''I went out, got into a fight. I deserved it after what I did to Rhett. None of this is his fault.'' Link shrugged, he couldn't look Keith in the eyes nor Rhett. He hung his head in shame instead. _More lies, why there have to be more lies..?_

Rhett noticed how uncomfortable Link was getting and grabbed Keith by his shoulder, making him look at him again. ''I said it's not a good time, Keith. We really need time alone now. Please, just leave.'' Rhett even tried to offer a smile to him.

Keith took a deep breath but nodded then. He picked up his phone from the floor and put it back in his pocket. ''Okay. I believe you, this time.'' He looked at Rhett from under his brow, meaning he would keep an eye on Rhett in the future. He was clearly still suspicious but both of the men were thankful when Keith finally left not looking back anymore.

Rhett sighed from relief for a moment before he remembered Link was going somewhere without telling him where. ''Where you think you're going?'' Rhett turned his full attention back to Link. He couldn't believe Link was there, leaving somewhere in that condition when he was barely able to walk. He wanted to pick Link up and carry him back to their apartment but he held himself back. He waited for an explanation instead.

Link's little, pink tongue peeked out to moist his split lip before he spoke: ''Y-you wanted me to get out of the way when you're moving out... But before that I was...'' _Why I don't just tell him? It won't make things any worse but it won't make things better either._ He shook his head, to himself. ''I was going to my mom's. I left you a note saying I wasn't going to be gone for long, but you came back so soon... You don't have to take care of me... You've done enough by giving me my freedom. Now I need to deal with it and I don't have time just to lay on the bed.'' Link knew he didn't sound very convincing. He wasn't going to run away but there was one place he wanted to visit before he would move on.

Rhett placed his finger gently under Link's chin, lifting his head up and despite his mutilated face he smiled at the smaller man. ''That's ridiculous, Link. You need to rest. Let's go back upstairs.'' Rhett was unsure about touching Link at all but then his hand went from holding his chin to gently stroke his hair.

Link gulped hard. The tender touch felt so warm and welcoming. He had needed that kind of affection for years but still it felt bittersweet since he knew the future wouldn't be that. Rhett was just pitying him. ''You're not moving out?'' He said after shaky inhale of breath.

Rhett stopped petting his hair and gave him a small kiss on top of his head. ''It something we don't need to discuss now.'' Rhett offered his hand to Link and he was happy when Link took it and let Rhett lead them to the elevators.

Link followed but same time he was afraid where it all would eventually lead to. He was damaged from the inside as much as he was from the outside. Rhett still looked at him like he had before the ''incident''. His big green eyes were full of love and worry as they had been in his mind when he had been violated by the same man. Link had looked up once and he had not recognized Rhett then at all. He had been one of his many abusers, only there for use and torture him. Link feared he would see that look on Rhett's face again. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that kind of anticipation and maybe it would be best to get a truly fresh start. Wipe away everyone he had known before except his mother and Jade.

In the elevator, Rhett thought how they must look right now. Both of them looking tired and ragged. They were holding hands but they stood a foot away from each other, beneath their joined hands was a small dog, sitting and panting. Link stared at the elevator doors and Rhett stared at him, he saw Link's beautiful features underneath the unfamiliar ones. There were so many things he wanted to say. _I'm sorry. I love you. We can make through this together._ but he didn't know if any of those things were true or were they something he needed to say to himself to keep himself sane?

Link stepped out of the elevator first and shook his hand free from Rhett's grasp. Not because he didn't like it but because Rhett didn't seem to notice they had arrived at their floor. ''Oh.'' Rhett scratched his head and followed Link.

Quietly they went into the apartment. ''I didn't bring anything... To eat... But I can cook something.'' Rhett said while he released Jade from her collar and leash. ''Meanwhile, you can go put something comfortable on and get some rest. I'll come get you when I have something prepared.'' Rhett said to Link who just sighed and went to his room.

It wasn't hard to guess what Link chose to wear. The sweatpants he had taken from Rhett and an oversized, white t-shirt. He looked at himself from the bathroom mirror. All he wanted to do was cry. He was just a shadow of what he used to be. His face ruined, his body hidden... Looks didn't matter everything to him but when it had been everything from what he had got attention from it was devastating. No one would find him pretty, desirable now. He clenched his fists, wanting to break the hideous mirror image. His hair was messy and overgrown but it was the only thing what still looked like his old self. He took the electric shaver from the cabinet. He was breathing hard and he turned it on, ready to shave the remnants of his past away. He was holding it up with his left hand and he looked at the tattoos on his arm. When he usually loved how they looked now they, too, irritated him. But what topped it all was the golden ring there. It had felt so natural in his finger he didn't even notice it until Rhett had gone for a walk with Jade. Vaguely he remembered how Rhett had put it on him as a reminder of the better, happier times.

''Link? Are you ready?'' Rhett knocked on his bathroom door. 

Link glanced at the shaver and decided to put it down, for now. He had been always so cautious and almost sensitive about how his hair looked, it needed to be perfect. That was the one thing he could control but now... Everything had changed. He thought maybe it would be better to let go of everything. He put the shaver down and opened the bathroom door, seeing Rhett smiling at him. ''I am.'' He said quietly and followed Rhett to the kitchen.

''I made sandwiches and chicken soup, I hope that's alright?''

Link nodded and climbed to sit on the bar stool. It hurt like hell but he tried to act like it didn't. From the corner of his eye, he saw Rhett's worried look but he did his best to ignore it. He stared at the sandwiches in front of him. Just yesterday he had eaten one of those happily, thinking everything would be fine and he and Rhett might have a chance to be together. Now they just reminded him of the call he had gotten right after eating one and where it lead to. He didn't remember or he didn't care about the others using him that night but he could feel the first slash of Rhett's leather belt on his back.

Rhett poured the soup into the bowl before him. It smelled and looked good. ''I think I'll just eat this... My jaw...'' Link rubbed his sore jaw.

''Oh, yeah... Sorry. I didn't think about that... That maybe you're too hurt to chew and stuff... Uhmm... Sorry.'' Rhett stopped his mumbling. He feared he would make Link feel even worse.

Link shook his head. ''Don't worry about it.'' His hands were shaking when he got the first spoonful of soup and it didn't help when Rhett was staring at him. He glanced at Rhett who was seated at the opposite side of the kitchen island. Rhett lowered his gaze immediately and slowly Link started to eat.

Rhett found it difficult to eat. Link was there and they were supposed to be free and they could be happy now but Link was just a shell of himself. Rhett couldn't possibly think what the smaller man was going through mentally, not to speak of, physically. There Link had to be, eat with his abuser. With the one who was supposed to protect him. Rhett felt the anger build up inside, not towards Link but himself. His inner battle didn't give him a rest. _You hurt him because he cheated on you. Is that really a reason? But he pushed you to do it and he thanked you for it. But look at him now and look at the two of you. Is there any hope left when you're both broken? You act normal and be nice to him when you can hardly even breathe._

Link was half way done with his soup when he put the spoon down. He took the ring off from his fingers and held it between his forefinger and thumb. Rhett watched him curiously. ''This ring.'' He held it up so Rhett could see it more clearly. ''Once meant the world to me.'' Link continued. He gritted his teeth together to keep himself from starting to cry. ''You asked: Who is Jay? Well, he is the one who has the matching one to this ring.'' He said, his voice quivering a little.

Rhett stopped eating. He put his spoon down as well. He didn't want to hurry Link up but he seemed to get lost in his thoughts. ''Link? Where is he?''

Link put the ring on the table and rubbed the empty spot it left on his finger. It took everything Link had in him to say the following sentence: ''He died, Rhett. He is dead and it's all my fault and I have to live with the fact every day.'' He put his palm over the ring so he wouldn't have to see it.

Rhett opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly when Link continued: ''I was going out to see him. A moment ago, when we met in the lobby. I needed to go tell him I'm free and ask...'' Tears came out from his one good eye. He was breathing hard, it hurt to cry but he couldn't help it. He needed to do this now or otherwise, he would keep everything inside forever. 

Rhett put his hand over Link's and squeezed it gently. ''Ask what, Link?''

Link wiped the tears away as he looked at Rhett's big hand on top of his smaller one. Then he looked up into Rhett's glimmering eyes. ''I wanted to ask him if it would be okay to get free from him too. I've let him control me for all these years when he has been gone.''

''Oh, Link.'' Rhett got up from his seat and walked beside Link, he wrapped his arms around the sobbing man. ''We can go there, together. But it can wait.'' Rhett spoke softly at him.

Link shook his head. ''No... I need to do it now. I need to let go of everything now... I can't stand this anymore.''

Rhett understood Link's craving but it was getting late and Link really wasn't in his best condition. He needed to rest and Rhett needed it too. ''We can go tomorrow morning. Okay? I'll drive you there.'' Rhett suggested.

Link was anxious but Rhett's gentle voice soothed him. ''Okay.'' He whispered. 

Rhett helped him off the stool and he winced every time Link whimpered from the pain. ''I could use a shower. Want to join me?'' He asked when Link was standing on his shaky legs.

''I already showered... I...''

''There's still dried blood behind your ear... Come on... Let's get you cleaned up good and I'll take a look at those... Scars on you back...''

Link had stood under the shower just to rinse most of the blood off his body and then got dressed as fast as possible. Link wanted to say no. He wasn't sure if he could handle Rhett seeing him naked. He already saw his face and it was bad. _What if he will get totally disgusted..?_ ''Rhett... I don't think that's a good idea...''

''If we don't take care of those wounds they will leave permanent scars.'' Rhett didn't want to sound harsh but he needed to get Link to realize it was for his own good since they were not going to the hospital, something else must've been done to take care of Link.

Link was too tired to fight. _Maybe he is taking you there, making you take your clothes off so he can do it again... Use me... There's nothing I can do to stop him. I'm so weak I can barely walk and the man as big as Rhett is could use me... Like he did..._ Link hoped his fear was irrational. Rhett wouldn't do that to him ever again, would he? It would be a worse fate than the bullet in the head. He tensed up when Rhett grabbed him by his sides from behind.

''All I want to do is help you,'' Rhett said like he had been reading Link's mind. He guided Link to his bathroom. While Link took his clothes off Rhett turned on the water and put his hand under the stream to test its temperature. They couldn't use too hot water, cooler water would ease the pain of the bruises and scars. When the temperature was right he turned around and the sight broke his heart. Link's naked, skinny body was trembling. He was holding his arms over his chest like he was covering himself. His knees were together and they still left a gap between his thighs. His whole body was pale and the purple bruises looked extra nasty because of that. His hips were the worst, there was almost none of the neutral skin color left. 

Rhett tried to look like it didn't bother him at all he stepped out of the way when Link dragged himself into the shower. ''Is it okay, if I... too?'' Rhett pointed at himself and then at the shower, indicating if it was okay to join. 

Link nodded and let the water pour down on his face. He could hear Rhett remove his clothes but he did his best to remain calm. _He won't hurt me... He won't._

Rhett stepped behind Link in the shower and he could hear the smaller man gasp. Rhett put his hand on Link's shoulder and planted a small kiss there before he looked down. Like he had guessed Link's back was worse than his front. Tentatively he touched the wounds with his fingertips. Link squirmed every time he made contact. _Look at them! Look at what you have done. How many there are? Six, seven marks from the slashes?_ ''I'm so sorry.'' He said probably for the hundred time. Link didn't answer anything, he let his head fall between his shoulders when Rhett's hand touched the nape of his neck. Rhett took the showerhead in his hand and set the water pressure a little lower. He cleaned the scars and with soap he cleaned rest of the skin around the wounds. Rhett wet himself too before he went lower on Link's body.

Link put his hands against the tiled wall. It felt good how Rhett ever so gently cleaned him better than he could. He knew, too, why Rhett had paused to shower himself when he was done with his back. After a moment, there was the question: ''Can I?''Rhett put his hand on the small of Link's back. 

Link wanted to deny but he couldn't see there himself and clean himself properly. ''Yes.'' He said quietly.

Rhett still hesitated for a moment but then with one hand he pushed Link's ass cheek aside. He cleaned Link from his most intimate areas as best as he could. He was happy the damage there didn't look bad after it was cleaned, of course, he didn't know how much Link was in pain from the inside but Link had stood still through the whole process. ''All done.'' Rhett murmured and Link turned around. 

''Thank you.'' Link placed his hand on Rhett's chest who put the showerhead back to its holder. Rhett put his hands on Link's shoulders. His dark, wet hair was covering his forehead and most of his eyes. Link had never looked this small and helpless. He was always standing straight, a cocky smirk dancing on his lips and maintaining the most confident attitude. All of those things were things Rhett had fallen in love with. Rhett thought there was nothing left but when the one blue eye peeked from under the mass of dark hair, glimmering, he was sure Link was still there, somewhere.

For a split second when Link had turned around to face Rhett, an image of the bigger man pushing him on the tiled floor, holding his cock in front of him and then shoving it down his throat and the water would get into his eyes and nose and it would be hard to breathe filled Link's mind. None of it happened and Link actually relaxed a little. It was almost like Rhett was bigger than normally but not in an intimidating way. Link felt safe. ''I think I can manage now...'' 

''Do you mind if I stay? I really need a shower too.'' 

''Not at all...''

_There is hope._ It was a mutual thought.

Link was done quickly and he got out of the shower. Drying himself off while he watched Rhett finishing his showering. Despite the fact, he was hurting and his thoughts most of the times drifted back to the horrible times he still thought: _Nice._ when he looked at Rhett's naked body in front of him.

''Go lay on the bed. I'll disinfect the wounds and put some bandages on them. You'll be much more comfortable.'' Rhett said when he caught Link staring at him.

To Link, they sounded almost like orders but he didn't mind, maybe those were what he needed right now. If he hadn't met Rhett in the lobby he would be probably wandering around the nighttime L.A. streets and get himself into more trouble.

''There're more painkillers on the nightstand, take those too. I will be out in a minute.''

''Will do.''

Link placed the towel on the bed so it wouldn't get too wet. He took the pills like Rhett had told him and laid on his stomach on the bed. The soft, fluffy towel felt good against his skin. He put his arms under his chin and waited. At the moment, he was so comfortable there he could have easily fallen asleep. 

Rhett came out of the bathroom and he saw Link had done as he had requested. ''I'll be right back.'' He said as he exited the room for a moment to get the supplies. He also brought ice pack for Link's cheek who without a word pressed it against his face. Rhett sat beside Link, making the bed dip a little. Link put his arms above his head and sank his face into the pillow when the antiseptic substance made contact with the wounds. It stung a lot but he knew it was for his own good. Rhett worked as fast as he could to clean the wounds and then gently wrapping them. ''I have this... For your... Hmm...'' Rhett started, not really sure what he could say.

Link turned his head to the side and looked what Rhett was holding in his hand. ''What is it?'' He asked sleepily, the long day and painkillers made him sleepy, he really couldn't focus anymore.

''It's ointment... It'll help.''

''Okay.'' Link answered and pressed his head against the pillow again.

Rhett popped the tube open and squeezed some of the substance on his fingers. He put the tube on the bed and carefully he slid his fingers between Link's ass cheeks. He circled and rubbed his fingers against the abused hole there. Link whimpered weakly into the pillow. It made Rhett's stomach turn from worry but he assured himself it was for Link's good. 

Link shivered from the intimate touch, he kept reminding himself Rhett did because it was necessary and there was no other reason behind it, just like he had cleaned him in the shower.

''I'm done now... You can put some clothes on and get some sleep now. I'll stay here if you want me to.'' Rhett said and petted Link's towel damp hair.

''Thank you, but I think I want to be alone...'' Link muttered.

''That's fine. Just don't try to run away again. I meant what I said about tomorrow.'' Rhett stood up. He felt bad knowing Link didn't want him to stay. Link didn't trust him anymore and it was the worst. He could remember Link's words from a while ago when he had said he was happy Rhett didn't hurt him even when Link had demanded it but now it had happened and the result was right in front of him.

''I won't go anywhere. I promise.'' Link slurred, he was already half way to the dreamland.

Rhett opened his closet and took one extra blanket from there and he threw it over Link's body. ''See you in the morning,'' Rhett said quietly when he pressed the door shut behind him. He took his time to do the dishes and clean up the kitchen before calling it the night. He had slept so little in the past days it didn't take long to fall asleep.

Rhett woke up when the sunbeams were hitting his eyes through the crack in the curtains. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. It was the moment of bliss before the reality hit him again, after fully waking up. _Link._ He got up from the bed and stretched himself and the first thing he did was to walk to Link's room. He cracked the door open to peek inside. He sighed with relief when he saw the smaller man sleeping there, almost in the same position he had left him.

After his morning routine, he prepared breakfast for them, bacon and eggs for himself and cereal for Link. He loved the fact Link liked sweet stuff when he was more of savory foods liking type of a guy. He found it funny how little things like that came to his mind after all the horror they've been through. But those little bright thoughts amongst the darker ones were just good. They were glimpses of hope he badly needed.

''Link?'' He went to knock on his door before opening it. ''Breakfast is served.'' He said and sat on the bed. Link opened his eyes slowly and smiled a little, looking up at him. _The sweet moment of ignorance before the reality hits. Just like how it happened to me a moment ago._ Rhett was right, the smile faded soon and there was just this sad expression left. ''The swelling is easing. I see.'' Rhett said, hand hovering over Link's cheek.

''Good... I'll be there in a sec.'' 

It was a torture to see Link getting out of the bed, grunting and moaning from the pain. Rhett grimaced and he wished so hard there would be something he could do to ease the pain. He had seen Link hurt and bruised before but this was new. There were much more marks and he was part of the reason Link had them. He hadn't created all the bruises but his fair share anyway, not to speak of the now bandage covered wounds.

After the breakfast was gone Rhett helped Link to find clothes and dress. Link said he could do it on his own but Rhett had said it would take time and he was happy to help. From the left side, Link looked like his old self. There were no bruises on that side of his face, just a small scar under his jawline. _He will heal, he will. So will you._

''Okay, I guess I'm ready to go.''

''Should we take Jade too?''

''Good idea. She has never even been there.''

Rhett smiled. ''Just one more thing.''

Link raised his eyebrows and looked as Rhett went to pick something up from the kitchen island and then came back. ''This. I think you want this with you.''

Link took the ring from Rhett's hand and put it in his denim jacket's pocket. Together they walked out of the door and to the car. The ride to the cemetery was quiet except when Link gave directions where to turn and occasional barking from Jade. They had stopped at one flower store and Link got a few white roses from there.

Once they arrived Link took a deep inhale of fresh air before taking Jade out of the car. ''You can come too if you want.'' He said to Rhett who remained still in the car.

''Are you sure?'' Rhett was surprised, he had assumed it would be a private moment. Link nodded at him and so he climbed out of the car. He put his hands in his pockets and followed Link who was holding Jade and the roses in his arms. They walked for a few minutes and then Link stopped in front of the small, white gravestone. Rhett stayed behind Link but glanced at the stone enough to see they had been approximately the same age. Link had never said why he died and he didn't dare to ask. He was sure Link would tell but he assumed it got something to do with 'The Place' and those awful people there.

Link put Jade on the ground and squatted down. He placed the roses below the stone. Link spoke so quietly Rhett couldn't hear him but it didn't matter. It wasn't any of his business what Link was saying to his deceased husband. Link was there for several minutes until he took the ring out from his pocket. Rhett knew he was about to leave it by the gravestone. He couldn't allow it after he had seen what it meant to Link. ''Don't do it.'' He said quietly.

Link looked at him over his shoulder and frowned. 

''It's everything you have left from him. Keep it. It's okay to remember him.'' Rhett walked a little closer and Link stood up.

''Doesn't it bother you?'' Link asked and leaned closer to Rhett while Jade sat at their feet.

''No. It's part of you and you've let go of him now but that doesn't mean you should forget him.'' Rhett meant what he said and he truly felt Link thought of them as a couple, it warmed his heart.

''Did you hear that, Jay? Rhett is a great guy like I told you. He will take care of me. You don't need to worry anymore. I'm finally free.'' Link looked at the stone and then back at Rhett. Tears were glistening in his eyes. 

''Let's go back home.'' Rhett wrapped his arm around Link's shoulder and guided him back to the car. The atmosphere was sad but there was some happiness, relief even. They had taken one step forward and it was a lot in one day.

They were back at their apartment and first thing Link did was sit on the couch and he asked Rhett to join him. It was time to let Rhett know the whole story. He started and Rhett listened to him, feeling incredibly sad. Link had been through a lot more he had ever imagined. He was amazed Link was still alive at all. So many years of hell he had lived. Rhett understood Link had to harden himself. Link wasn't recovered from all of it, of course, it would be stupid to think that. It would be a long process and Rhett's question was, would he be able to stand by his side? Was he strong enough to fix something that had been broken so long before he had even met him? He didn't know and it wasn't a day they needed to make that decision either.

The day was turning into night. The slow and sad day. After the dinner, which they had prepared together, Link grabbed Rhett by his wrist, looking up to him and he was breathing hard like there was still something he wanted to say. Rhett gave him his full attention.

''I don't even have a picture of him anymore. My mom does. I'll get one from her at some point and show it to you.'' Link said quietly.

''Okay.'' Rhett nodded. He realized how difficult it was to Link to speak about Jay at all.

''He looked a lot like you. He wasn't as tall as you but he had big hands like yours.'' He took one of Rhett's hands between his own ones. ''He had green eyes like you and same hair color, his was a little lighter shade of blonde but almost similar. He was gorgeous, like you.'' Link touched Rhett's hair hastily before pressing his head against Rhett's chest.

''Jay... I loved him so much... I'd do anything just to have one more day with him, to tell him I forgive him. I want him to know that I'm not mad at him... I never got a chance to say I loved him even after what he had done... I did say most of the things at the cemetery but it's not the same, he can't really hear me as I'd like to think he could.'' Link felt like his heart was breaking all over again. 

''Oh, Link...'' Rhett pulled him into a tight hug. Rhett didn't need to think twice when he got the idea: ''I can be Jay today, so you can have closure and you can move on...'' _We_ can move on. He whispered in the smaller man's ear.

Link hesitated for a moment but maybe it was a good idea? Link took a hold on Rhett's upper arms and gently pulled himself free from the hug. He looked at the floor and, gnawing his lip at first but then looked up to Rhett and into his green eyes. He didn't look like Jay but he could easily picture Jay's face over Rhett's. ''Jay... I'm sorry I left you so suddenly. I should have answered to your calls sooner and I should never have left in the first place. Everything would be so different now or maybe it would have still happened but at least we would have been together when the end came. I love... Loved you so much it still hurts to think about it. I forgive you what you did. Do you forgive me what I did?''

Link's eyes were drilling a hole in Rhett's soul. He had never felt such love himself but he believed every word Link said and even if it would hurt, him too, someday, he wanted to experience that level of being soulmates with someone, perhaps with Link. ''There is nothing to forgive. I loved you to the end. I still do, but you need to move on because you're still alive and you're going to be for a long time.'' Rhett leaned back a little and smiled down at the smaller man.

Link smiled back at him. ''Can I have one last dance with you, like we had at our wedding before I'm ready to let go of you?''

Rhett did his best to fight back the tears, he needed to be strong for Link now when he was in his most honest and vulnerable state of mind. ''Of course, baby.''

For the first time, Link smiled at the name of endearment when he usually hated it. Link pressed his head against Rhett's broad chest and entwined his left hand's fingers with Rhett's. Rhett put his arm around Link's waist and Link put his arm around Rhett's shoulders. Together they swayed in perfect harmony without music, but it wasn't needed. The dance to say goodbye didn't need anything but warmth and comfort of each other. Link let the tears fall and soak Rhett's shirt as he whispered ''I love you.'' All over again.

Link stopped moving and Rhett leaned away from the embrace a little, just to stroke Link's hair. Teary, blue eyes looked up and Rhett offered a weak smile for him. Link nodded and smiled back, wiping away his tears. Link put his hands on Rhett's shoulders and got closer to him, still looking at him in the eyes and Rhett knew what he wanted. He put his hands on Link's waist and Link hopped into his lap, wrapping his legs around Rhett. Rhett held him up by his thighs and Link rested his head on Rhett's shoulder as the taller man carried him to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to good-mythical-moaning at Tumblr who made cover art for this fic! Go see it [**here**](http://good-mythical-moaning.tumblr.com/post/146066889106/good-mythical-moaning-so-jacularmetteld-and)!  
>  (the link will lead you to the Tumblr post)
> 
> Thank you, all for reading, I love every one of you! <3 Please let me know in the comments what this chapter made you feel and share your thoughts, whatever it is! I need it to keep writing this story! :) -JM


	17. The Need

_He was flying in his dreams, not down this time but up in the sky, feeling warm and happy. He hated waking up from such a lovely dream but his feet felt cold. In his sleepy state of mind, he realized his feet were without a blanket. He sifted and shuffled to get them under the duvet . Accidentally he poked his cold toes against Rhett's legs, making him startle a little. Link opened his eyes after spending a sentimental night in ''Jay's'' arms. He found Rhett staring at him. ''Hey, Rhett.'' He said sleepily and smiled. Link felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Everything seemed to be fine and he wasn't just imagining what had happened last night._

_''Your feet are damn cold.'' Was Rhett's answer._

_Link grinned mischievously before tugging his head under the duvet too. He didn't want to wake up just yet and leave the sweet moment behind. One of Rhett's arms was around him under the duvet and it pulled Link closer to his bigger body. Link happily accepted the embrace and snuggled closer, putting his head under Rhett's chin. It fit perfectly there._

_''I know, sorry.'' Link giggled with the low tone of sleepiness still in his voice._

_Rhett sighed deeply and closed his eyes again. He wasn't sleepy anymore, he hadn't been in an hour or so. He just couldn't believe Link was there. And as much as he had offered for Link's sake to be Jay for a one night he was worried what Link's reaction would be in the morning, but that fear was for nothing when Link had greeted him by his own name. It might have been stupid fear but he didn't know how emotionally unstable Link really was._

**~~~*~~~**

It had been weeks since that remarkable night. Rhett was back at his job, he had even talked with Keith, they weren't as close as they had been but Rhett was sure they were getting there again. Link was healed physically, no showing scars or bruises anymore and he was as beautiful as he always was. Rhett didn't encourage him to find a job, instead, he had suggested Link doing something creative again. Link liked photography and Rhett was so happy when he saw the SLR camera hanging from his neck.

Rhett enjoyed how enthusiastic Link sometimes got from the pictures he took and they could sit side by side for hours just Link showing the pictures he had taken. Everything in that scenario and current life seemed to found its place and they didn't have to remember the things they both badly wanted to forget.

There was one thing what wasn't right. At least on Rhett's opinion. Link didn't touch him. Well, he did but not in a certain way couples usually do. Link wasn't making the first move to give even a hug, all kisses had been just small pecks, usually on the cheek. And there was no way Rhett could have even thought about doing first move on something beyond a kiss or a hug. Not because he didn't want to but last time he had done that, it took weeks from Link to recover from it. Rhett was not afraid he would ever hurt Link again, but he was afraid of Link's reaction. _What if he pushes me away? Every time I hug him he leans in but he is not really there. His usually passionate touches are now just a feather-like touch, barely there. At this point, I don't even know if we are a couple or not._

Link, on the other hand, seemed not to have any problems, he was just discovering his life on his own. Maybe Link didn't even need Rhett in his life anymore? He had got him over the worst part and out of the living hell he was in, why he would need anything from Rhett anymore? A functioning relationship was probably the last thing on Link's mind.

Link was usually home when Rhett came back from the work but he was not greeted as more than just a friend and a roommate and it twisted Rhett's guts every time. Even when they went out for a lunch or dinner or a movie or whatever the affection wasn't there. But Rhett was sure he saw Link paying attention to other men around them. When he saw a big, handsome guy Rhett could have sworn he saw Link's pupils dilate and he was looking after them longer than he should have. A dark feeling of jealousy crept inside him. _I'm not enough. He wants something, someone not related to his past. I should accept it._

Rhett got a membership to a gym, mostly to clear his mind from the unsure thoughts. After getting home and eating and spending a little time there he went to the gym, hoping to get showing results soon. He started to go there in the early morning as well, when Link was still usually asleep and then came back when he had just woken up. He always went to kiss on top of sleepy Link's head when he was making coffee and Link always complained how he smelled like sweat. From Rhett's opinion, those were the best moments they had, playful, couple-like. He ruffled Link's hair and then went to the shower, glancing over his shoulder and seeing Link smiling was the best part of his day.

Another week or so passed and they were out again. They were having dinner ''date'' together. When their foods had arrived Link was out of a habit mostly just poking at his food. Rhett could feel the blood running in his veins when Link, once again, turned his head to get a better view of some man passing by their booth. Maybe it was time to poke the elephant in the room. But first, he needed a bathroom break, to collect his thoughts and figure out what he could say without making Link feel uncomfortable.

Link was alone at the table when someone caught his attention, his eyes darkened. He lifted his hand to touch his face. Two of his fingers went from cheekbone to his jaw and then down to his neck as he kept looking at the man approaching the counter. He couldn't help but wink at the gorgeous man when he looked at him. The man winked back at him and Link felt hot all over. in his mind, he was already grinding himself against the other man. He knew he shouldn't be thinking that but being without contact Rhett didn't give him made him desperate. Unconsciously he spread his legs under the table even more than they already were. He licked his lips quickly and as the man was ordering something for himself he glanced at Link again, grinning widely now.

When the man got his coffee he was approaching Link's table but at the same time Rhett came out of the bathroom and he gave a mean glare to the man he saw coming towards Link. He was much bigger than that guy so he was easily scared away. He sat on the opposite side of the booth and lift his chin up while looking at Link down his nose. _No. You're not doing that while I'm still here._ From the inside, Rhett felt like he could burst into flames. It felt so damn bad to see Link flirting and same time knowing maybe it was a good sign, Link was recovering but Rhett wished those flirty, lusty eyes were directed at him, not some stranger.

''I'm only looking.'' Link smiled sweetly and then took a big gulp of water from his glass.

Rhett squinted his eyes but chuckled then. ''You better be.'' _Please, don't. We need to talk._ he watched Link eat for a moment before putting his own fork down. 

''Link?'' Rhett said quietly. Link turned to look at him, raising his eyebrow.

''Do you love me?'' When he blurted the question out of his mouth he felt the heat on his cheeks. It sounded like a stupid thing to say and an even more stupid way to start the conversation. He didn't plan it to go that way when he was in the bathroom but it just happened.

''Of course.'' Was Link's answer, he looked Rhett like he had grown two heads or something.

There were so many things Rhett wanted to say and ask but all he could reply was: ''Okay, good.'' _Could I be even more awkward? Gosh..._

Link thought it was a funny question. Rhett had saved his life and he was always as happy as Jade was when the taller man got back home from work. But for his disappointment, Rhett didn't stay long and those days when he was at home he was always absent and barely noticed Link was there unless he started to talk first. Link had not much content in his life anymore and all he could really talk about was his photographs. Rhett's little hugs and kisses were the things he was waiting for most but they happened rarely. Link wasn't sure why he was distant but he had two guesses. The first one was: He feared Rhett still saw him like he had looked like after the last night in The Place, ugly, violated, broken, unusable. The second one was: Rhett was tired of him and tired of his life and needed to move on. Maybe Rhett wanted something better, something more stable than he was? _You're too messed up to fit in his life, to make him truly happy._

They ate in silence until both of them were done with their meals, then Link spoke: ''You can go home without me, I have one thing left to do and it's nothing exciting, you'd be bored. Take Jade out or something, I'll be back in an hour or two.'' He shrugged, looking down at his half eaten meal.

Rhett felt the dagger in his chest again. _He is going after that guy from earlier, isn't he?_ He sure wouldn't say his thoughts out loud. ''Oh, care to tell me where you are going so I don't need to worry?'' 

Link smiled innocently, looking Rhett straight in the eyes. ''You don't need to worry. I promise I'll be fine. It'll be a surprise for you too.'' He leaned in his seat, making his body posture seem like he is being sincere.

Rhett wasn't going to argue, if Link was going out to see some other guy, that was the case then and he could do nothing about it. ''Okay, call me if it takes longer.'' He gave up. _Link got his freedom, maybe I should let go of him now._

''Will do.'' Link nodded.

Together they left the restaurant but went into the opposite directions. When Rhett headed home, Link had some other things in his mind. He was still not happy how he looked like, his hair had gotten a way longer than his original haircut was. It now reminded him of something he had before he had even met Jay. It had been even longer then, his dark hair had curled up from behind his ears and his friends had called those curls as ''wings''. He liked them but he had felt like they didn't fit his personality. Link liked the idea of having wings, actual wings those hair wings had been the substitute. A silly thought crossed his mind: When he had cut those wings maybe he had cut the metaphoric wings from his back as well and that's why he got into the hell he had been living for years? Link shook his head at himself. _Yeah, right._ He put his hands into his pockets and took the way to the hair salon he had seen a while ago while he was looking at places to get good photos of. He had seen the sign outside almost every day ''Appointments available'', he was going to look if the sign was there now.

_Yes!_ He thought when he saw the sign he was hoping to see. He opened the hair salon's door and the little bell above the door jingled. He looked around the small place. There were few customers in the chairs getting their hair cut or dyed. Behind the counter was a younger woman. ''Welcome, how can I help you?''

''I saw the sign outside.''

Link had had his own place where to go every time he needed to but now he was afraid he would bump into people he didn't want to meet anymore. Finding a right hair salon for him was something he hasn't been really thinking about it but now that he was there, he was positive it could be his new place if the outcome would be as good as he hoped for.

He was guided into on empty seat. Link explained as best as he could how his hair had looked like but the stylist didn't seem to listen to him much. Link guessed she knew what she was doing and didn't really need guidance from him.

Link glanced at the person next to him who was getting their hair dyed. He saw the hair colors mixing bowl on the table and he had an idea. He had been thinking about it earlier too, maybe it was time to make it happen?

**~~~*~~~**

Link took a long look at himself from the downstairs door reflection. He was fascinated how he looked like now. He was completely a different person now. He couldn't wait to let Rhett see it and hear his opinion, Link hoped the taller man would like it as much as he did.

''Rhett? I'm home!'' He yelled from the front door while kicking his shoes off his feet. Soon Rhett came out of his bedroom and when he saw Link he stopped in his tracks and tilted his head to the side while staring at widely grinning Link in front of him.

''W- What?'' Was all Rhett could say. Rhett stepped a little closer, making sure he was seeing right. Link sure had made different choices with his looks, regarding the tattooed arm and the charm bracelet he was constantly wearing but now his hair too? Link had cut it like it had been when Rhett had first met him, short from the sides and long from the top, styled sideways. The side parts were still Link's normal, dark hair color but the top part was bright red, burgundy even. 

Link's grin faded. ''You don't like it?'' He pouted.

Rhett's stunned reaction was not from that he didn't like Link's new style but he was a bit shocked how much it changed his looks. Before Link had looked tired and depressed but now he was oozing confidence and the hair made him look tough like he had been. Rhett came to a conclusion he liked it. A lot.

It just was... He hadn't been thinking that kind of surprise. He had been making himself ready to hear the new that Link was going out on dates with someone else. He had been thinking ways he could win Link back, to make some effort and make Link understand how much he wanted to make things work between them. He had come up with an idea and he had arguments ready but now that Link's surprise was something sweet and not what he had expected. He was lost for words again.

''No, no... It's... Different. It suits you.'' Rhett went close enough to touch the newly dyed hair.

''Hey, careful, don't mess it up immediately!'' Link leaned back, grinning again and then running his own fingers through the mass of red hair.

Rhett was smiling but Link saw some sadness in the taller man's eyes. ''What's wrong?'' He stopped fiddling with his hair.

_Okay, I can do this. I can still tell him what I've been planning on._ ''Uhmm... We have some things we need to discuss but it can wait.'' _Dang it... I gave up easily._

''No, what is it. You're making me worried.'' Link tapped his foot on the floor and frowned. _He is leaving me._

Rhett inhaled deeply. ''Okay, Link... This may sound me whining about some little things but I need to know what's going on, I mean, between us?'' Rhett grabbed Link gently by his shoulders. He continued before Link could answer. ''We haven't talked about much what _that night_ did to us. You are recovered now, from the outside at least but I can see you are afraid to touch me and you tense up every time I touch you. Like now. I can't stand it if you're gonna be scared of me rest of your life.'' Rhett pulled his hands away. Link was, indeed, tensed up again and it didn't make Rhett feel any better.

Link realized then Rhett had been distant from other reasons he had first thought, it made him feel a little better. _Okay, maybe he is not leaving me after all?_ ''It's not that I don't like it or anything... I just don't know... I don't know what you want from me.'' It was the most honest answer he could give. They both have been having the same kind of feelings and thoughts, thinking about the other one was leaving when they really weren't going anywhere.

Rhett, on the other hand, didn't still seem to realize the thing Link had, he kept going: ''I can't live like this forever Link. This apartment is taking all the money I have. I've been looking for some places and I found...''

Before Rhett could finish Link stepped in. ''I see... I understand. You're ready to move on now. I'm fine with that, I knew this day was coming, not so soon but...'' Link swallowed hard, trying not to get too emotional.

''Link, listen, I-''

''I guess I'm ready for changes now-''

''Link!'' Rhett had to raise his voice to get his attention.

Link stopped talking and looked up to Rhett.

''I was saying, I'm ready to live my life _with_ you but we can't stay here. I wanted to say I have found some nice houses, further from the city which we could go check out together. If you want that because, Link, I don't know if you even want to be with me. These past weeks have been slow and I understand it completely but it feels like you're avoiding me.''

''I thought _you_ were avoiding _me_. And Rhett? I was saying I'm ready to move on. With you.''

They both stared at each other for a moment. That time they both had the warm feeling of hope and joy building up inside them. 

''I didn't want to get close because I was sure you were going to leave me at some point.'' Link paused for a second. ''You broke everything else but my heart that night. I just couldn't stand the idea you would break it too, so I kept distance...'' He said, almost whispering.

Link words hurt but they were true. ''I don't want to break anything anymore. I never did. Link, I love you, more than I have loved anybody.'' He gave a sad smile to Link. ''Here I was, thinking you wanted to leave me and vice versa. we should have talked sooner, but I was so afraid... Afraid I would scare you away.''

Link blinked rapidly, holding the tears back. He gnawed his bottom lip. ''I love you, too. And I agree, we should have talked weeks ago to save ourselves from the fear of being left alone.'' Link laughed drily.

''Can we let the past be the past and move forward now?'' Rhett asked, hunching a little so he could look into Link's eyes who was staring at the floor.

Link's hands were shaking when he lifted them to hug Rhett. _Oh gosh, he feels so good, so warm and welcoming._

Rhett wrapped his arms around Link too, pulling him into the hug tightly. He smelled Link's hair. It smelt different than Link usually did, it wasn't unpleasant but he preferred Link's own scent over the freshly dyed and shampooed hair. He had missed it so much, it had been so long when he had last held Link in his arms like that.

Link relaxed in the strong arms he was in. A lot of tension between them vanished at that point. He wanted more, he wanted to feel more. He had been longing for a touch a time which felt like a lifetime. He places his hands on Rhett's chest, tilting his head up to kiss Rhett's chin. He tiptoed to reach his face to connect their lips for a soft, tender kiss. Rhett cupped the back of Link's head, pressing harder him harder against his lips. He parted his lips and his tongue begged for an entrance, oh how much he wanted to taste Link again. Link whimpered into the heated kiss. He became pushy, he made Rhett walk backward until his back hit the kitchen island. Link wanted more, he needed more. _It's been so long..._ His hand traveled down from Rhett's chest to his crotch, massaging the bulge there.

Rhett had to pull away from the kiss for a moment. ''You sure?'' He murmured.

''One hundred percent.'' Link attacked his mouth again, forcing his tongue in. He moaned when Rhett's hands dropped from his back to his ass, giving him a nice squeeze.

''Mmm, maybe... Maybe we should find a more comfortable spot?'' Rhett managed to ask somewhere between groping and making out.

Link stepped back, breaking free from Rhett's grasp, he grinned wildly. Rhett couldn't stop looking at the lips he had just kissed raw, so red and tempting they were. Link turned his back at him, chuckling and heading to the couch which was closer to them than their rooms.

Rhett went to hug him tightly from the behind. His erection pressed on Link's lower back and Link let out a surprised moan. ''Oh god... I've missed this so much... I need it, Rhett, please...''

Rhett's fingers were digging into Link's tiny waist and he kissed the side of his neck hard, nibbling a little. ''I want you so bad, you have no idea...'' Link's smell was intoxicating, he traced Link's long neck with his tongue, all the way up to his earlobe. Link shivered and wrapped his arm behind him, touching Rhett's hair. One of Rhett's hands went to the front of Link's jeans, rubbing the hardened cock under the fabric. Link was grinding his body against Rhett's.

Rhett's fingers went into Link's hair, grasping it and tilting his head to the side, giving him a better access to kiss and lick the skin of Link's neck. ''Mmmhh, your new hair, so fucking sexy, baby.'' He growled, making Link shiver.

''Ah!'' Link brought Rhett's other hand from his waist to his nipple, making him rub it hard. Link's own erection was pressing hard against his pants, begging to be released. He wanted to take his time but he also wanted to make it happen now. They could play slower later now he needed to release rest of the tension between them.

They made their way to the couch and Link turned around in Rhett's arms. His eyes were hooded from the lust. He pushed Rhett onto his back on the couch and straddled him. He didn't take his time when he pushed his tongue in Rhett's mouth, once again, kissing him with passion. His lips were already sore but he didn't care, it felt too good. 

Rhett's hands roamed everywhere on the body on top of him. They went under Link's black t-shirt, brushing past his nipples, making them both hard and then they went down onto his ass, cupping each cheek in his hands, he squeezed and massaged the soft, little cheeks roughly, making Link whimper into the kiss. They didn't need to think anymore, they let their bodies do what they naturally wanted.

Link sat up and started undoing the buttons of Rhett's shirt. He ground his ass against Rhett's crotch, smiling when he felt the big, hard bulge there. When he was done with Rhett's buttons he lifted off his own shirt and threw it on the floor and leaned down again to explore Rhett's mouth more.

Link's strong stubble scratched Rhett's face but he didn't mind, it made the situation feel even more real, Link was really there, in his arms, wanting him, only him. 

''I wanna taste you, I wanna suck your cock.'' Link whispered playfully in Rhett's ear and rose up again. He smiled down at him and licked his swollen, red lips. Rhett swallowed hard, immediately he imagined those lips, kissed raw, wrapping around his cock. The only answer he could give was a quick nod, anything Link was willing to give him he happily took it. Link got up from the couch to remove his jeans and underwear. Rhett cupped his cock, pressing and massaging it. 

Link stood beside Rhett's face, his long, beautiful cock close to his mouth, the tip of it pointing up proudly. Link chuckled when he saw Rhett staring at it and licking his lips. It took a moment from Rhett to realize what Link was going to do. Link straddled him again but his back facing Rhett now, he adjusted himself so his heavy balls were now above Rhett's face but too far away to actually give them a lick he badly wanted to give. 

Link unbuttoned Rhett's pants expertly and tugged them down aggressively to expose Rhett's huge erected cock, already leaking pre-come. All sensible thoughts left Link's head, the ones which had told him to wait. Now his mouth was salivating and he couldn't wait to taste it. He wrapped his long fingers around the thick cock, giving it a couple of strokes before leaning down to lick the slit and have the first taste of Rhett's lust.

''Oh, baby,'' Rhett muttered, he really had to tense all of his muscles not to come right then and there. His large hands held Link's hips and he pulled them down so he could return the favor. Link didn't have any objections. He whimpered when he felt a tongue lick the underside of his own leaking cock and then mouth gently massaging his balls. He groaned before getting his head down, back to Rhett's cock. He wrapped his lips around the tip, still letting his tongue lick over the slit and the small opening there in a faster pace. Then, without a warning, he took Rhett's cock deeper into his mouth, all the way down to the base. Tears swell in his eyes but Rhett moaning under him helped him to relax his throat. It had been a while when he last deep throated someone but the skill never vanished, it was just something he needed to get used to again. He bobbed his head steadily, pressing his tongue against the veined, delicious cock as he worked on it.

Rhett guided Link's cock in his mouth too and even allowed Link to thrust in his mouth a little. The warm wetness felt so good to Link, no one usually touched him that way, they all just had used him and his holes to pleasure themselves, ignoring the fact he had a needing cock too. Rhett was holding his hips tightly and pushing them down, demandingly, indicating Link could fuck his mouth harder, and Link did. He forgot to even suck Rhett for a moment, he loved thrusting into the wet heat.

It wasn't a new situation to Rhett but it had been a while when he was last dominated that way. He couldn't take all of Link's cock in his mouth but judging by the sounds Link was making he didn't mind at all. Saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth when he gave his all. ''Aah! Rhett! I'm so close... This is so fucking good... Feels so good.'' 

Rhett released link's cock from his mouth, he wanted more. ''Sit on my face, baby.''

''Huh..? But your...'' Link's fingertips ghosted over Rhett's twitching cock.

''It can wait, just do it,'' Rhett demanded.

Link adjusted himself and immediately Rhett spread his ass cheeks with his large palms. Link arched his back and threw his head back when he felt tongue lick over his puckered hole. ''Gosh, Rhett!'' Link had to support himself on Rhett's stomach, his nails dug into his sides when Rhett kept lapping at his hole. Link felt hot all over. The touch was gentle but yet so firm and determined.

Link was a little self-conscious about it, he had showered in the morning but... He felt his cheeks flush but it felt too good just to demand Rhett to stop what he was doing but he tensed. It was like Rhett had read his mind: ''You taste good, lower yourself a little more...''

Link did as he was told and he felt Rhett's tongue push against his hole hard and then the tip of it went in. Link felt a little shock of pleasure and his other hand went to his own cock, starting to stroke it in the same rhythm with Rhett's tongue's thrusts. He put his weight on his knees and Rhett's hands were on the crook of his hips and thighs, his thumbs spreading Link's cheeks apart. Link rubbed his nipples with his other hand as his other one was stroking his cock harder, the sensation of wet tongue fucking his ass was incredible. It was so wet and noisy, it was dirty and he loved every bit of it. He was overstimulating himself and he was trembling. His eyes were squeezed shut and the orgasm was building up quickly and reach its peak. He couldn't give Rhett even a warning, he was just panting and moaning loudly and then finally the first spurts of come came. Rhett's mouth was covering his hole and his sinful tongue went in and out rapidly. Link was so relaxed and open if he hadn't come yet he would have definitely jumped on Rhett's cock and ride the hell out of him.

Link's hand was covered in his own come but he kept stroking himself through the aftershocks until he was totally spent. He saw Rhett's cock leaking wildly pre-come in front of him and he leaned down again, wrapping his, now come covered fingers around the hard flesh. He brought his velvety mouth to it and this time, he didn't take his time but he sucked hard, letting saliva and sperm smear all over the glorious cock. He felt Rhett's fingers push inside his loosened hole and playing with his prostate. He didn't remember the time he had felt so good. Every bit of him was oversensitive and Rhett still playing with his ass hole didn't help him much. He moaned and whimpered around Rhett's cock, making sweet vibration sensations to his lover's cock.

''Fuck, Link... I'm close...''

Link heard the warning, he frowned and he gave his all, deep-throating Rhett over and over again until he felt his cock twitch and starting to spill come deep in his mouth. He swallowed most of it but let the last spurt land on his lips. He kissed the tip of Rhett's cock with his shiny, sticky lips, admiring the thick cock he had just sucked.

Link sighed deeply before turning around in Rhett's lap and then laying half on top of him and half on the couch, their naked, sweaty upper bodies sticking together. Rhett brushed the sweaty red hair off Link's forehead and kissed him there. When Link looked up, his blue eyes sparkling from boyish mischievousness and his lips shiny and swollen, it made Rhett's heart melt. A perfect moment.

''I love you.'' He murmured to the smaller man while stroking his hair lazily. 

Link pressed his head against Rhett's chest, breathing hard from the previous activities. ''I love you too.''

**~~~*~~~**

_Link loved how he now got the attention he badly needed from Rhett but he would be lying to himself if he wouldn't admit that several nights he had spent thinking about how the other men had given their attention to him too in the past. He got so hard thinking about himself being pushed down to the mattress by unknown, strong hands and then his body being used just the way they wanted to. How good it would make him feel again... Someone wanting him so much they were ready to take him forcefully. The little voice of conscience told him it would cause troubles sooner or later..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if _The Cerulean Dream_ was a movie? Well, [**this**](http://valvenaut.tumblr.com/post/146273398995/hey-what-if-the-cerulean-dream-was-a-movie%20)  
>  would be the poster! Wonderful and talented Valvenaut drew that piece of art. <3  
> If you already saw my new icon you might want to see the full image of that ''Cerulean Link'' with his new hair [**here!**](http://remembertherandler.tumblr.com/post/146434505300/this-is-sort-of-a-photo-manipulation-but-the)  
>  Thank you, my lovely remembertherandler! <3  
> (the links will lead you to the Tumblr posts)
> 
> As you can see this story is close to its end. Next chapter will be the last one! But will there be some surprises? Hmmm... ;)
> 
> Thank you, all for reading, I love every one of you! <3 Please let me know in the comments how this chapter made you feel and share your thoughts, whatever it is! I need it, badly! :)  
> -JM


	18. The Beginning

Picture by: [_Valvenaut_](http://valvenaut.tumblr.com/%20).  
  


_Soft moans filled the bedroom where the couple had just found each other again. Morning sun gave its gentle glow on the bodies moving together. Fingers entwined, tired faces inches away. Hard breathing cooling of the sweaty skin. Link was on his belly on the bed, bucking his hips up and same time stroking his erection into the mattress to get some kind of friction. He needed it harder and he asked for it several times but Rhett just took his sweet time thrusting into him lazily. Link wanted his hips to be lifted up from the bed and getting pounded, he would come so hard but there were no signs of that happening anytime soon. He did something he had never done._

_He faked._

_He moaned loudly Rhett's name and told him how good it was, encouraging Rhett to fill him._

_When Rhett was done, he rolled off Link. He laid on his back on the bed and smiled at Link who forced a smile back. ''That was nice.''_

_Link blinked as an answer. He felt used but not in a way he desired to be._

 

**

~~~*~~~

**

 

''Link, this is the fifth house we are looking. You didn't have any good things to say about those, what about this one?'' Rhett was hopeful. They were standing in the backyard of a one story house their real-estate agent had picked for them to go take a look. Rhett really liked this place but to be honest, he had liked the other houses too. He was ready to start, _normal_ , quiet family life. 

Link took a look at the house's direction. ''I don't know Rhett. It kinda had low ceilings.''

Rhett was disappointed. They were in no hurry to get a house but Link didn't show any signs of interest towards the idea of moving out. ''What? You're kidding me. They were fine to me and I'm 6'7''. You just need to get used to it after living in that apartment with super high ceilings.''

Link shrugged. ''I guess so.''

Rhett's mood dropped a little but he wasn't giving in easily. ''I really liked this one. It has this nice fenced backyard too, Jade would love this, she could go out anytime she wants to and maybe we could get her some company too.''

Link raised his eyebrow at Rhett. ''Another dog?''

''Why not? Look, Link, this place is perfect for us. Three bedrooms, living room, kitchen and two full bathrooms. We don't need more and after selling our apartment we are debt free, what could be better?''

Everything Rhett was saying made sense to him. He really did want to move on but his ties to living in the center of the city and breaking them made him nervous. He didn't want to become some ''housewife'' in the neighborhood which they didn't know beforehand. Maybe it was homophobic or had too friendly and nosy neighbors. Link wasn't looking forward sharing his nights with having stupid BBQ dinner parties with uninteresting people. ''We don't need three bedrooms.'' He said.

Rhett rolled his eyes. Whatever he was trying to say, in the other houses too, all Link did, was complain about something. In one house Link had even complained how the road was so close to the house and it would be noisy. Noisy? Coming from a person who lived in the middle of the city and had lived for many years. Rhett couldn't help but tease his lover a little bit. ''Maybe we someday have more human family members than just us.''

Link turned to look at him, shocked. His eyes wide as saucers and Rhett burst into laughter. ''Sorry.'' He said between chuckles.

Link glared at him but at the same time, he smiled. He had talked about the subject with Jay but after his death Link had pushed those thoughts away and possibly forever. He wasn't the same person he was before after everything that had happened, he knew that very well. ''Hah... Funny.'' 

''But back to the main subject. I really like this house Link. It's not even that far away from the city, only an hour away. And here is a lot of things we could do. Start a new hobby, didn't you mention liking mountain biking? I heard there are nice trails nearby. The house is almost fully renovated lately too, maybe needs some paint on the walls but that's about it. Link please, houses like this sell quickly.'' Rhett pulled Link closer from his shoulders, looking into his eyes.

The real estate agent nodded and disappeared back inside the house when Rhett glanced at him, silently telling they needed a little time alone to have a conversation. ''Link, you know we can't stay in that apartment much longer. Wouldn't it be great to have our own house? Much more space and freedom.''

''I know... It's just hard. I mean... Look at me. Do I look like a person who lives as a ''housewife'' in suburbs?''

''You're not my ''housewife'', you're my sexy and gorgeous boyfriend I get to come home to every day.'' Rhett murmured in a low tone before tilting Link's head up and pressing his lips against Link's.

''You really want this place, huh?'' Link said when Rhett let go of him.

Rhett nodded. ''I can already see us here. We both are sitting right there on the patio, sipping beer and looking up at the starry sky while Jade runs around in the yard with a tennis ball.

Link smacked Rhett playfully on his chest. You're the softest person ever.'' Link grinned widely. Rhett loved to see Link smiling big like that again, his eyes were sparkling blue, competing with the sky blue itself.

''Please say yes, it's not even certain we get this place but I want to leave an offer.''

Link felt the longing for his apartment, home, already. But seeing how happy it made Rhett to even think about them living in this house together, he nodded. ''Okay, Rhett. I trust you.''

Rhett was so happy he could jump up and down from joy but instead of that he pressed a light kiss on Link's forehead before taking his hand into his own and heading inside to leave an offer.

 

**

~~~*~~~

**

 

Link stood by the large living room window, looking down to the busy city streets. He had always loved how he could stand by the window and see life everywhere no matter what time it was, night or day, there was always someone going somewhere. He leaned on the wall and crossed his arms, sighing deeply. 

Then he felt a warm hand on his arm and other one slithering around his waist, holding him tightly. ''Everything is almost ready, baby.'' Rhett murmured in his ear.

Hastily Link looked at the emptied living room. Everything he knew and owned was taken away, some of it sold, some of it taken to the new place he should start calling 'home'.

''This makes me so sad, Rhett. I loved this place, I believed I would grow old here. If I'd had a decent job, we could...''

''Link, it'll be okay. You'll see.''

''Everything I know is taken away from me.'' Link said, with his voice quivering.

Rhett could understand Link's feelings more than well. He had the same feelings when he had moved from North Carolina. He wasn't going to say that to Link, he knew Link wanted and needed to go through those emotions on his own. Even when Rhett could relate to his feelings he knew Link wouldn't appreciate him being a know-it-all about it.

''I'm still here,'' Rhett said instead.

Link sniffled and placed his hand over Rhett's, squeezing it lightly. ''Thank you.''

The tender moment was interrupted by two movers when they came to tell the couple everything was taken care of and they were ready to head to the new destination. Rhett unwrapped his arms around Link. ''I'll go with them. Take your time and come home when you're ready.'' He said to Link.

''Okay. He waved at Rhett as a goodbye and looked after him until he heard the front door close behind Rhett and the movers.''

Link fiddled with the remote controller for the automatic roller blinds. He played with them a little, making them go all the way down and then up and down fast before rolling them back up fully. He had never been interested in the thing but he remembered how, many years ago, Jay had done the same thing when they first had gotten them and when Rhett had moved in he had caught him playing with the blinds. He loved the familiar similarities the two men of his life had.

He put the remote away and took a final tour in the empty apartment. The kitchen cabinets he had carefully chosen to fit the apartment's aesthetics were now meaningless, someone else would move in and would probably replace them to fit their own taste. He had seen the young couple a few times and he envied them but same time he wished their life would be happier in there than his had been. 

He went to the bedroom he and Rhett shared, there was nothing there, closets empty. He smiled sadly and closed the door behind himself. He went to his old room, there were nothing much but bad memories. Memories of bathing in self-loathing and memories of the different men. Memories of James. His power. It made Link shudder.

_This is a good thing. I'm doing the right thing. It feels bad now but I have someone waiting for me... Home... Funny word. They say your home is where your heart is. But do I even know where my heart is?_

Link closed that door too, leaving everything the room had seen behind. At the front door he took one last look before shutting the apartment out of his life permanently, he would never come back. He pushed his thoughts away from it and pressed the elevator button for the last time to get downstairs. With a heavy heart, he left the building. He went to his car. 

He felt something inside him, burning, first he thought it was a misery but it wasn't that, it was something more passionate, desire. 

He had his camera on the front seat. _Rhett is not waiting for me at least for a while now, I might as well visit some other places too for the last time..._ he thought and started the engine.

 

**

~~~*~~~

**

 

Rhett glanced at the clock on his wrist. _It's been two hours... I hope he is okay. I'll give him a call once the movers are out._ Rhett had already started to unpack things. Mostly kitchen/bathroom stuff and their clothes to the closets. He didn't want to make bigger decisions when Link wasn't around. Link sure had his word where everything belonged. It made Rhett smile. After living in loneliness in another state he had thought this day would never come. But now he finally had someone special he wanted to see every day, share his life with. It felt like a distant dream but now it was true. His parents were about to fly there and see him and his partner in a couple of weeks. It made him nervous but excited too. He had sent pictures of Link to them but none of them had shown the man's new red hair or the fully tattooed arm. Sure they wouldn't scold him like he was a teenager for dating a ''bad boy'' but it still gave him butterflies in his stomach. Just like Link did every time he saw him.

''Sir? The truck is empty if you have nothing else we are ready to leave.'' One of the movers came to speak to Rhett.

''Okay, thank you. I don't have anything else, just a lot of unpacking.'' Rhett chuckled.

''Good then. Have a good day, sir.''

Rhett nodded as a response. When he heard the truck leaving the driveway he took his phone from his pocket and speed-dialed Link.

Before he could say anything he heard Link's voice. ''I'm ten minutes away!''

Rhett chuckled. ''Okay. See you soon.'' The call ended there. Rhett went to grab a cold beer from the fridge and went to the porch. There was an old bench which previous owners had left behind. _Link sure wants to replace this but it's good for now._ He sat on it and took a sip from his beer. It was probably the happiest moment he had had in a while. He had his own house. He could hear Jade barking in the backyard, probably to some squirrels or birds. He had an ice cold beer in his hand and he was waiting for the love of his life arrive soon. What could be better?

He relaxed and leaned on the wooden wall and closed his eyes, everything was so quiet and calming. Not anything like when he had sat on the balcony at their apartment. All the street noises vanished now. Soon he heard car arriving and a smile crept on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Link parking on the driveway. He watched how the smaller man got out of the car and took a good look at the house like he had never seen it before. Then his eyes fixed at Rhett.

''Getting comfortable, already?'' Link grinned as he walked closer.

''Hey, it's my house. I'll do what I want.'' Rhett shrugged but then continued. ''Sorry. Our house.''

''That sounds better.'' Link took the beer can from Rhett's hand and placed it further away on the bench. ''Would you rather hold something else.''

''Well, both options are pretty intoxicating. Hard to choose.''

''Hah.'' Link sat on his lap sideways, hooking his arms around Rhett's neck and pressed his mouth against Rhett's, kissing him deeply.

''Okay, okay. I choose this one.'' Rhett said when the kiss broke.

''Good.'' Link said and kissed him with even more passion. He got up from his lap, only to straddle him. He rubbed himself against Rhett eagerly.

''Hey, woah, woah... I don't want to give our new neighbors too much information on the first day.'' Rhett tried to slow Link down but it made Link only try harder, his mouth was sucking his neck and hands were getting rough while exploring his body.

''Fuck me, Rhett. I need it right now.'' Link practically moaned.

''Link, baby... Slow down... Let's get inside... Come on... What this is now?'' Rhett forced himself to stand up, making Link move with him.

After his little off-tour Link had gotten hot, he had probably broken every speed limit when he was getting back to Rhett. He had memories of nights... Rough nights he had first thought he would want to forget but now he needed it, more than ever. He wanted Rhett to take him, however, he liked but it had to be rough. He wanted to be slammed against the wall and Rhett looking at him with predatory eyes.

Rhett barely managed to close the door behind him since Link clung on him. ''I want it hard, please, Rhett...'' Link whimpered, kissing the underside of Rhett's chin now while his hand was rubbing Rhett's cock. 

''The bed is not even ready yet...''

''Who cares about the bed!?'' Link got seemingly mad. He pulled Rhett by his shirt collar to the kitchen and started to undress, letting Rhett see how hard he was. His cock was dripping pre-come. He almost ripped Rhett's button up shirt open and then sank to his knees. He undid Rhett's jeans, pulling out his cock and he didn't take his time like he usually did while sucking him off but he put his mouth over it, immediately sucking it hard.

Rhett was stunned. He wasn't expecting this kind of welcome when Link got back but he sure wasn't complaining. Seeing Link wanting him that badly made him feel good. His hands went into Link's hair and when he started thrusting into his mouth Link moaned and looked up. _How can someone look so innocent while doing something like this..?_ The big doe eyes begged him to go harder and Rhett did. Link's eyes watered but he kept his throat open for Rhett to fuck. He was stroking his own cock in the same rhythm. He loved Rhett taking control over him but he needed more. He had to make Rhett stop and he tapped Rhett's thigh. 

He released Rhett's, now fully hard, cock and stared at how his saliva was glistening on it. He licked his lips, it looked so delicious but he had other things in his mind. He spat on it, and rubbed the saliva all over the hard cock, mixing Rhett's pre-come with it to make it as slick as possible. _It's so shiny and big..._ He needed to have it right now. He got up, spun around and lowered himself on the kitchen table, pressing his chest and cheek against the wooden surface, presenting his ass to Rhett. 

''Link, you're not prepared.'' Rhett's hands were on his hips and Link could feel his cock poking his ass cheeks.

''I don't need that shit, just fuck me already!'' He yelled but then he whimpered. ''Please... I want it hard, I want to feel the need...'' He said much quieter, desperate.

Rhett had mixed feelings. Link was right there, for him to take him. His ass pointing up invitingly and he was begging for it. He was just so afraid he would hurt Link, but that was what Link wanted, he could hear the desperation in Link's voice. To be honest, he had sensed it earlier too, he just couldn't do it before and maybe the feeling Link had would pass and their sex life could be normal. _But is that what you want either? Remember those nights Link rode you hard or those days you couldn't just wait to get to the bedroom and took him in the shower instead. Remember how he moaned when you called him 'slut' or 'whore'? He wants it like that and so do you._

Rhett came back from his thoughts when he could feel Link's puckered asshole touching the tip of his cock. ''Please, please, please...'' He could hear Link say over and over again. Who he was to deny anything from the beautiful man in front of him?

''Alright, little whore. You asked for it.'' He spread Link's ass cheeks open and he gave no further warning when he pushed his cock into the tight heat. Link almost screamed but it wasn't from pain, it was pure lust. Rhett knew it had to hurt but he knew how Link sounded like when in pain but this was far from that cry.

Link clawed at the wooden kitchen table. He loved the burning sensation and how nicely Rhett's big cock forced him open. He chased for the feeling to be the fuck toy to the bigger man and he got the feeling when Rhett's other hand grasped his hair, pulling his head up from the table. 

''Ah! Rhett!'' 

Rhett's eyes darkened, he heard the whines and whimpers and it made him want to fuck Link harder and he did so. He looked down to admire how his big cock stretched the tiny ass open. His cock slid in and out easily. ''Perfect, baby. I wish you could see this... Such a slut for my cock.''

Link could feel Rhett's strength, the way he was holding him up by his hair and the other hand on his hip, his nails digging in. Rhett was stronger than him. He could do anything to him and he wouldn't have a chance to escape. The idea of it made his cock twitch. He didn't need to even touch himself to get close to the edge. All he had to do was hold on the table and receive the hard fucking he needed badly. 

His vision blurred from lust. He could vaguely hear his own moans and the sound of Rhett's hips slamming against his. It was like pure extasy. All the names Rhett used of him brought him closer and closer. He cried out loudly for the last time. He came harder than in a while, it felt like it could last forever. Rhett let go of his hair and he fell on the table. He loved how Rhett kept his pace, seeking his own pleasure, he was truly using him. Link was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes half closed. He was happy.

Rhett snarled when he filled Link with his seed. Link didn't move, he just laid there with his legs shaking a little. Rhett pulled out, giving each ass cheek nice, firm slaps. He saw Link's gaping hole twitch and his come trickle out. ''Fucking hot, baby.'' He pushed his cock back in, still wanting to feel that wet heat around him. Link whimpered weakly. His hole was sore, just like he had wanted and Rhett still in him when they both had already come, still wanting his ass was a better feeling than he had hoped for. He shuddered and let out a small moan after every lazy thrust he got.

Rhett sighed deeply, his head was spinning from lust and slight quilt. He saw his fingerprints on Link's hips. He knew from experience there would be bruises soon. He growled at the thought. He had marked Link as his. He thrust in once more before pulling out with a wet pop. He stepped back a little and Link lifted himself up. The smaller man turned around and wrapped his arms around Rhett. ''I love you.'' He whispered. He cupped the back of Rhett's head, bringing him down for a sloppy kiss.

_Should we talk about this?_ Rhett thought but seeing Link so satisfied he decided not to say anything. Instead, he watched Link collect his clothes from the floor and heading into the bathroom. He stared at Link's ass until it disappeared from his sight. _Well, good thing I put some towels there already._

Rhett wanted to continue unpacking things but he needed a moment to recover. He sat on the chair, he saw the nail marks Link had left on their new kitchen table. ''What a way to start our lives together in here.'' Rhett murmured to himself. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, he leaned on the chair to steady his breathing. He could hear the shower running. He got up from the chair and went to the bathroom, the door was unlocked and he opened it. There was not yet a shower curtain so he could watch Link washing himself.

Link glanced at him. ''What?''

''Nothing. I just like looking at you.'' He leaned on the doorframe. He watched Link's hands soap up his body and then rinse it off. The soapy water disappeared into the drain and next Link's fingers went to his gaping hole, teasing the rest of Rhett's come out. He moaned a little and winked at Rhett. Link's fingers ghosted over the darkening bruises and he bit his lower lip. Rhett blushed. ''Okay, I'll leave you to it. Did you have something in the car that needs unpacking?''

''No, just my camera.'' Link stopped teasing Rhett and turned the shower off, grabbing the nearest towel to dry off.

''Okay then,'' Rhett smiled and closed the door. He went outside and picked up the beer can. It had gotten warm already so he poured the rest of it on the ground. He went to test if Link had locked the car doors. The door opened. He was not worried someone stealing the car but he took Link's camera from there. They could never be too careful.

He went back inside and put the empty beer can in the trash and then went to sit on the couch. He placed Link's camera on the coffee table. Every piece of furniture was still out of their final spots but just now he was too tired to do anything and Link was somewhere in the house searching for clean clothes.

Rhett was about to turn the TV on but then remembered he hadn't installed it yet. He frowned. He found himself looking at the SLR camera. Rhett picked it up. Link had shown him pictures before and he decided to take a look if there were new ones he hadn't seen yet. It took a moment from him to figure out how the thing worked but not too long, he was into tech stuff anyway. He was surprised Link could master such complicated device so easily when he usually wasn't interested in that kind of stuff at all. _Well, he has a lot of practice with this._ Rhett got into the section where he could go through the pictures taken. He saw there was a couple taken of himself when he was not looking. It made Rhett chuckle, in one of them he had a really confused look on his face while looking at his laptop and another one was when he was coming back from work and was kicking his shoes off in their previous home. _How adorable._

Then the scenery changed. He saw black and white pictures of rugged looking places. Abandoned warehouses, desperate notes in graffiti form painted on old brick walls. Depressing images of the beauty in nothingness. For sure Rhett didn't expect Link to go around and took pictures of flowers or something but the pictures he saw made him worried, these pictures Link had not shown him before. He went further and his heart skipped a beat when he recognized one building, it was taken from far away but it was still obvious what it was. The Place. And the picture was taken today.

Rhett was nervous. _When he went back there? Why? Is he insane... What if they had seen him... What if they did? Is he going back there?_ Rhett shut the camera and put it back on the table, his happy mood had changed into a mix of feelings of being angry and disappointed. He heard Link moving in the bedroom. Rhett crossed his arms on his chest. He wasn't going to let any secrets form in between them anymore. Link came out of the room and he saw the look on Rhett's face and it made him stop in his tracks. ''Rhett?''

Rhett unfolded his arms and stroked his beard and nodded towards the camera. ''What are you doing, Link?'' He turned his head to look at Link who seemed to become uncomfortable and nervous.

''What do you mean?'' Link started but then he rose his hand up. ''Sorry... You saw the pictures.'' He, too, couldn't live a lie anymore. If they needed to talk it had to happen immediately. He didn't need tension between them. He could confess his needs. _Can I? What if he thinks I'm totally insane for wanting it and leaves me and my messed up head?_

Rhett was happy Link admitted it. He might have tried to lie again but at least he didn't take it too far this time. ''I did. Why did you go back? Why would you do something stupid like that?'' He was so disappointed, everything had seemed to be in the right place but this surprise was something he couldn't handle.

''I- I need it, Rhett... I can't live like this. This may be your dream but it's not mine.'' Link confessed. He hung his head in shame.

Rhett didn't know if he should cry or laugh, it all was so absurd. ''What the fuck, Link?! You aren't seriously saying that being in that hellhole is your dream. Link... I love you but...''

Link felt so small, he hated seeing Rhett hurt like that. ''Rhett, no... I don't want to go back there. It's just the thrill, the need... I want...''

Rhett got up from the couch. He went to Link and poked him in the chest, making his point clear. ''You can't go there. Ever again! I hate to say this but if it happens again, we are over. I can't take this anymore. You need to clear your head, talk to some professional. If I can't help you, you have to seek help from someone else, not do shit like this!''

Link gulped, the thought of Rhett leaving him got him terrified. _Why am I so stupid..? Why I feel like this..? This is not my home but Rhett is my life now... What do I do?_

''You have your life back, Link. I don't understand why you want to put yourself into a danger like that.'' Rhett pointed at the camera. ''Delete those pictures and promise me, you won't do anything like that again.''

Rhett was standing so close Link could feel his breathing moving his hair. He looked at the floor for a long moment before looking up, in Rhett's eyes, tears glistening in his own ones. ''Rhett... I can't.''

 

**

~~~*~~~

**

 

Link walked to the bar counter, he had never been in this place before but it looked nice, cozy, something like Fairytale had been, he could get used to coming here. He ordered a double whiskey on the rocks and leaned on his elbows. The bartender gave him a wink and Link smiled back at him, he immediately felt warm inside. He had missed this feeling so much. He had put on his nice new clothes. Dark red pants, tight enough to show off his curves and an as tight black t-shirt to show his tattooed arm. His charm bracelet was missing one charm, the infinity one but it was okay, he had a new one there. A freedom one. 

He looked around, the night was still young but he saw some things he liked. Before he could finish his first drink there was suddenly new one in front of him. ''From the gentleman over there.'' The barkeeper said and pointed towards a good looking guy, sitting at the booth. He wasn't really Link's type so he just raised the drink he had gotten from him and raised it to the stranger as a thank you instead of going there. But if that guy would play his cards right maybe after a few drinks Link could go for it.

''Hey there, I haven't seen you here before.'' Link heard someone speaking and he turned to look.

_Now we are talking._ He saw a handsome guy, probably over his forties there. He had black messy hair and brown eyes, his features looked like he could be from Italy. Link looked up and down on him before answering. ''Hey to yourself. Yeah, I just moved into the area, needed to see what's going on here.''

Link saw the want in the man's eyes. He loved the attention, he had craved for it badly. He could see from his dark eyes how he would love to drag him to the bathroom right now and fuck him senseless. But Link wasn't really feeling it, the guy was approximately his height, maybe slightly shorter and had the same type of body built. He wanted someone bigger so the chat they had going on eventually faded when Link wasn't paying attention to any of the man's hints and didn't return to his flirt.

He excused himself to the bathroom and on the way there he heard a wolf whistle after he had passed one good looking stranger leaning on the wall with a drink in his hand. Link looked at him over his shoulder. ''Looking fine, baby.'' The man said and glanced at Link's ass, licking his lips quickly.

Link grinned, he was having a good time. He hadn't even thought about anything else that night, just to where it was leading to, the anticipation made him shiver.

A couple of hours passed. A few strangers came to talk to him occasionally but none of them didn't appeal to Link much. He was getting bored, drinking a little too much. He was tipsy and he decided whoever would come to talk to him next he would go for it after asking how big cock they had. He once again went to the counter, leaning on it, this time making sure his ass popped out real nicely. His tight pants felt good on his ass and the seam dug into his ass crack. He could feel the eyes on him.

This time, he didn't have to wait long. A firm slap landed across his fabric clad ass cheeks and he barely flinched, he had been waiting for it. _Finally!_ Then the hand slapping him grabbed one cheek, giving it a strong squeeze. Link giggled when the man said: ''You're coming with me, pretty.'' 

Link looked at the man from head to toe and gave a lopsided grin to him. ''If you ask nicely.'' He flirted.

''I think you don't need nice. Showing you ass like that... You're begging for it.'' The man replied while squeezing his ass again. The man he had flirted earlier, the Italian looking guy, didn't look happy, his eyes said: Link should have chosen him. It made Link feel even hotter, he pressed his body against the stranger. It was perfect, he was much bigger than him and he was strong too. Link barely had time to grab his khaki green jacket from the bar stool next to him as the man yanked him out of the bar. Link giggled from being so tipsy and he couldn't wait to get to be pinned down and fucked hard. They were heading to the nearest motel, stopping every once in a while at some corner to kiss and grope each other. _I'm so ready for this... Take me... Take me real good._

Once they got into the room he was out of his clothes immediately, so was the other man. Link tried to kiss him but instead he was tossed on the bed, face first. ''Oh... You like it rough... Good.'' Link chuckled. He rose onto his fours on the bed, wiggling his ass.

''Sluts like you deserve nothing.'' The man said and climbed on the bed behind Link.

''What?'' Link tried to look at him over his shoulder only to get his head pushed down on the pillow with the man's strong hand.

''I recognize your type easily. Acting all hard to get but still make all those suggestive things, spreading your legs, popping out your ass, licking and biting your lips... I love how easy you are.''

''I just wanted to have fun... I'm not...''

''Shut up!''

Link felt the grasp in his hair tighten and it made him cry out from pain. He was relieved a little when he heard the man opening a tube of lube. _At least there is some kind of preparation... This is what I wanted... Right?_

The tip of the huge cock entered him, forcing it's way in fully. Link screamed loudly into the pillow. _Oh gosh... It's huge! I can't take this..._

''That's how I like them to sound. Scream for me bitch.'' The man laughed and started to fuck Link hard. He was giving him no other sensations but the pain on his scalp and the pain of being stretched open. Link's eyes filled with tears, soaking the pillow under him. Then the hand in his hair finally let go of him.

''Ah..! That's too much... It's so big... So hard... Please, sir... I can't... Uh oh...'' He whimpered weakly.

The man was now holding his hips but then he slowed down. ''Wow, at least you have your manners right. You sound quite nice too, like a little squeaky toy.'' The man chuckled. He pulled out of Link. ''Let's turn you around. I wanna look at that pretty face while I wreck your ass.'' The man pushed Link onto his side and then lifted him by his hips to get him on his back. He grinned when Link immediately lifted his legs up, spreading them.

''Please, sir...'' Link put one of his fingers into his mouth, sucking it while staring into the man's eyes.

''Oh, you're getting it, sweetheart. I was wrong, you're not an ordinary slut. You're something special. Destroying your sweet ass makes me feel a little bad now.'' He lifted Link's legs on his shoulders and buried himself deep into Link, giving his all. Link screamed and whimpered. He was getting the right feeling again. His head was spinning from lust and wished it would never end. He felt the man's seed fill his ass and the feeling made him come too. _I've missed this so much... So much..._

The man collapsed on top of him for a moment before lifting himself up again. Link's legs were tired and shaky when he finally could put them on the bed again. The man cupped his face with his large hand, caressing his cheek. ''Beautiful.''

''Oh, Rhett... That was...'' Link smiled while looking into the green eyes above him.

Rhett chuckled. ''You just totally ruined _the game_.'' He grinned widely before leaning down again to kiss him.

''I don't mind a little break from the character every now and then.'' Link murmured between the sloppy, messy kisses.

''Can we spend the night here then? I feel a little tired.'' Rhett laid beside Link, breathing hard.

Link grinned mischievously. ''If you can keep me here.''

**~~~*~~~**

_I have someone, that I'd like you to meet._  
_He won't speak for himself so he's left it to me,_  
_And he's already saying sorry, for the fact that he's so shy_  
_And I've told him that he's perfect, but he thinks that I'm lying._  
_His mind is a masterpiece, he says his thoughts are a mess._  
_But art is not meant to be neat, beauty don't have to be planned._  
_And he beats himself up for the things he can't change.  
_ _And he's absolutely beautiful, though he's damaged, it's okay._

_When he rains he pours._  
_Pours his heart out and there's always something more._  
_More to see than what he's showing_  
_Cause showing himself is hard_  
_Hard to know what he's thinking_  
_Thinking too much at once_  
_Once he finds someone worth loving_  
_Loving is what he'll do_  
_He'll do anything you want_  
_If he wants nothing but you_  
_He thinks that lies are what I'm telling you right now._  
_I'll tell him he don't know what he's talking about._  
_Because he's perfect,  
_ _He's so worth it, to me._

_He has tired eyes they've seen so many tears_  
_And I hate to see him cry, but when he does I'm here_  
_And he's hanging his head now, he doesn't like feeling weak._  
_But he knows when he breaks down he can cling onto me_  
_Another thing I should say, he's got the biggest heart I know,_  
_And he's got reasons to be bitter,_  
_Because he's never gotten true love._  
_He doesn't give himself a break, he's so obsessed with perfection,_  
_Deserves more than everything  
_ _Oh did I forget to mention?_

_When he rains he pours._  
_Pours his heart out and there's always something more._  
_More to see than what he's showing_  
_Cause showing himself is hard_  
_Hard to know what he's thinking_  
_Thinking too much at once_  
_Once he finds someone worth loving_  
_Loving is what he'll do_  
_He'll do anything you want_  
_If he wants nothing but you_  
_He thinks that lies are what I'm telling you right now._  
_I'll tell him he don't know what he's talking about._  
_Because he's perfect,  
_ _He's so worth it, to me._

_Today has took its toll on him, my love he's getting anxious_  
_So it's time that we get going, I don't wanna make him nervous_  
_He thinks of me as home but thinks he needs punishment,_  
_For who he is so he lays alone, but once a while he calls me in._  
_Once a while I can't console him_  
_He swears he'll scare me away somehow_  
_And when he starts to doubt I love him_  
_The only choice is a breakdown_  
_As his pain rocks his whole body_  
_He begs me not to leave_  
_I rock him until his breathing steadies, and he knows he's safe to sleep.  
_ _And he's perfect. He's so worth it, to me.  
_

Lyrics by: [_untilthisdreamisgone_](http://untilthisdreamisgone.tumblr.com/%20)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my dearest readers... This story has come to its end now. Words can't express how grateful I am for every reader. I never believed this fanfiction piece of mine would grow so big! You have no idea how happy you've all made me with your comments, kudos/likes and even fanart! I still can't quite believe this all happened! Thank you so very much! <3
> 
> But as much as I am sad this story ending... I promised surprises, didn't I? ;) This story might be over but I'm happy to announce spin-off series based on the TCD universe called **_The Game_**! And this means **you all can participate**! What? Yes! _The Game_ will contain individual parts based on your wishes! Did you want to know more about James/Link relationship? About his first days at 'The Place'? Or perhaps you are interested in Rhett/Link playing their new game? Give me suggestions to my ask box at Tumblr. [Here](http://jacularmetteld.tumblr.com/ask%20)! Anon asks are okay too. :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Remember to leave me comments and your thoughts about this chapter! How was the ending? Surprise? :)**
> 
>  
> 
> See edits of Link's new hairstyle and other goodies related to this fic in my: [The Cerulean Dream Fanart tag](http://jacularmetteld.tumblr.com/tagged/the-cerulean-dream-fanart)!
> 
> Latest thank you's to: [_logarms_](http://logarms.tumblr.com/post/145819376297/jacularmetteld-how-i-picture-places-from-tcd), [_linknealspurplepants_](http://linknealspurplepants.tumblr.com/post/146754036505/for-jacularmetteld-the-cerulean-dream-is-such-an), [_mythical-beast13_](http://mythical-beast13.tumblr.com/post/146634416621/i-colored-the-top-of-links-hair-redburgundy#_=_%20) & [_remembertherandler_](http://remembertherandler.tumblr.com/post/147058668835/i-know-the-end-of-the-cerulean-dream-is-on-the#notes).


End file.
